Play Dead
by Vermillion Lynn
Summary: The Undertaker's obsession with an enigmatic house in Washington state leads twelve people into a deathtrap.
1. Chapter 1: Recruiting

A/N: Wahoo for my newest horror shenanigans! This story is entirely original and I totally pulled it out of my ass, soooo I'm not taking any established concepts and revamping it this time around. I'll admit it now, it's messy. It gets verrrry eerie and totally freaking gross. The cast of characters is limited to 12, and will shrink by the masses. I had a lot of fun writing it and scared myself at certain points. You may think twice next time you hear a phone ring by the end of this thrill ride. No new characters will be appearing in this and yes, darling Mindy Stratus will grace this story with her presence. What would any story of mine be without the little nutjob? This story is very short (compared to my other ones...it's about 93 pages on Word as opposed to Raze which was 344 and the others not far behind it) and exciting, not for the weak of heart or stomach. Yet another Vermi classic, you can smell trouble after the first chapter. Happy haunting-I mean reading ;)

**PLAY DEAD**

"I need you to come with me" the Undertaker addressed his little brother backstage at their most recent Smackdown taping. Kane scoffed.

"Are you joking?" the Big Red Machine shook his head with a snort, "Big Brother you know that shit's not my forte."

"AS MY BROTHER…" the Undertaker pleaded once more, following an exhausted and perspiring Kane to his locker room and lingering in the doorway, "will you do this?"

"YOU'RE the 'Lord of Darkness'" the younger brother rolled his eyes and whirled around to face him, "yet you're afraid of a DEAD CELL!"

"I don't KNOW that…" Taker tried all that he could to keep his voice from rattling.

"Really? When was the last disappearance?" Kane asked disinterested. "I don't particularly remember hearing anything about a house that eats people."

"...thirteen years ago" the Undertaker responded lowly.

"Making the house a DEAD CELL…AGAIN!" Kane shouted in irritation and groaned obnoxiously, "So I WAS right."

"Kane, please…" he NEVER liked to beg, his ego usually didn't allow it.

"Why? WHY is this deathtrap such a thrill to you? What do you think is going to come out of it? An adventure?" Kane mocked his older brother, a bold move to say the least. "WHY?"

"Will you just COME I need thirteen god damn people!"

"Ahhh so NOW the truth comes out…" Kane snickered, "YOU want people to FEED to this thing! Because you KNOW it's not truly 'dead', they never are!"

"I'm TRYIN' to wake it up, that's all!" the Undertaker admitted, "It ain't truly 'dead' yet-"

"But you'd like me to tell people the opposite…" Kane raised both nonexistent eyebrows and sighed, "I knew you had ulterior motives, Big Brother…I know you better than YOU do." He nodded along at the silence for a second (Taker was never known for taking jokes well) and then took a long inhale, "How long have you been obsessed with this place now?"

"…long enough" the Undertaker shrugged subtly, "Bearer was the one that kept yappin' 'bout the great enigma that is-"

"Does it have a special little name?" Kane asked more as a joke than anything, "You know…Rose Red, Winchester Mansion, Lizzie Borden house-"

"Nope" the Undertaker shrugged, "No one knows enough 'bout what goes on in there to name it."

"Which is where WE come in…?" Kane ran a hand over his face, this was all too predictable. Though Kane was more humored by it than anything, the Undertaker was SUCH a sucker for this haunted house shit…and who better to rile him up about it than Paul Bearer?

"One twitch an' we're out" the Undertaker tried to further entice him, "I don't need much"

"You just want to know how a single home can turn into a monster and gobble up all the poor bastards who trespass…or perhaps a little psychology and try and figure out if the house is just 'troubled' or actually has the ability to 'hate'" he laughed, though the Undertaker didn't find it so funny. "Big Brother" he tried to stifle the laugh boiling up inside him, "This is coming from ME…you're insane."

"Are you in it with me or NOT?" the Undertaker grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Cause if ye just wanna waste my time I'll go find another copilot"

"But I know NOTHING about ANY of this ghost shit"

"I never said it was ghosts…" the Undertaker's sea green eyes bore into his little brother's, "that's the enigma."

"Honestly…" Kane rubbed the back of his neck and took a quick step back, "I'm not too keen on getting eaten before I see my children graduate kindergarten"

"I TOLD you, Baby Brother…" the Undertaker took a single step closer, "one single TWITCH that house gives us, an' we're outta there."

"You payin' me?" Kane asked with a smirk, being pushed back by his older brother quickly, "Minda and I are THERE, you know that…no matter how idiotic your idea."

"…I wouldn't bring Little Sister…" the Undertaker would have cringed but remained stoic.

"Why? You think the house is gonna eat her?" Kane laughed and shook his head, "No...I'd HATE to be the home that's got HER soul in it for all eternity."

"I thought you were an Agnostic…?"

"I am" Kane snickered, "which is why you're really going to have to convince me that something is actually going on with that shack"

"It ain't a shack by ANY means…" the Undertaker's eyes widened and he shook his head, "It's a big-ass manor."

"Aren't they all…" Kane exhaled and curled his lips, "You've got three counting me and Minda…who else would you like us to sucker in to your suicide expedition?"

"It ain't NOTHIN, Little Brother! Houses do NOT kill people. GHOSTS do."

"Too bad I don't believe in THOSE either…"

"How the hell are you going to be able to explain this to Little Sister? She won't go if she knows it's-"

"I'll tell her it's DISNEYLAND" Kane sniggered to a knock on the arm from his older brother.

"Don't you DARE con her into it!" the Undertaker hissed, he was obviously hiding something or he wouldn't be going off this way, "She don't wanna go leave 'er HOME with your children!"

"Her stupid sister can babysit" Kane shrugged apathetically, "If I go she goes…I'm not dealing with eleven people that I HATE all by myself while you're ghost-hunting…I doubt anyone will actually want to go"

"DUDE I was ON Ghost Hunters, are you KIDDING?" CM Punk nodded excitedly to Kane's question, "When are we leaving? Where is this place?" Punk was Kane's only true 'friend', if he could be called that.

"…but my brother IS the one leading this" Kane warned him, the Undertaker and Punk were NOT exactly getting along as of late. "You're going to be living with him"

"AND you, right?" Punk nodded while tilting his head, "I mean you're coming, right? You wouldn't leave me hangin' like that"

"I'm bringing Minda so you may just BE alone a lot more often than you think" Kane's voice rose slightly, but the emotional flatness stayed the same.

"DUDE Spaghetti's coming?" Kane nodded, though he didn't like being addressed as 'dude'. "Awesome! So who else is going besides me, you, Spaghetti, and our 'wise and powerful leader'" Punk bent his fingers mockingly but Kane steeled.

"My BROTHER knows EXACTLY what he's doing!" he wasn't sure about that, but regardless NO ONE talked down about his brother, he didn't care that Punk had some sort of rivalry with him. "It's ONE thing if you dislike him" he snarled, "but don't you DARE make fun of him!"

"WHOA WHOA SORRY CHILL!" Punk held up both hands and drew a white flag, backing up nervously, "I'm just saying…he doesn't seem very sure about all this, does he? I mean what's his motive?" He figured that wouldn't offend Kane too badly…though he never knew what actually offended Kane. For someone so nasty he was such a defensive bastard over his family. The monster sighed and placed a hand on the doorframe, staring at the ground and shaking his head, HE didn't even know how to answer that.

"He's…" Kane grimaced and looked up to his only friend, "he's convinced this house is a dead cell-"

"No longer active?" Punk interrupted, irking Kane.

"Yes…" the peeved monster answered, "the last disappearance according to my brother was thirteen years ago"

"And WHY does he want a crew of people again?" Punk rubbed his chin and asked with a smirk. Kane was frank.

"My guess?" he raised his shaved eyebrows, "To feed you all to it…he's a dick like that. You're going at your own risk"

"But Spaghetti's going…" Punk added pointedly, "Why would he let Spaghetti go if she'd be in any real danger?"

"…she IS" Kane scowled, leaning forward enough to make Punk uncomfortable, "That was MY decision to bring my wife."

"Why?" Punk asked with a shrug, "I mean if she were MY wife I certainly wouldn't want her-"

"I am NOT leaving her alone any longer than I prepared her stupid sister for. She needs her medication and shit…Trish isn't prepared for an extended amount of time."

"Still Kane…" Punk cringed and looked up at him, "A schizophrenic in a haunted house? Is that the brightest of ideas?"

"She doesn't know what it is."

"Well what'd you SAY to her?" Punk asked with a hand gesture.

"…told her we were going to a dead cell for a week or so." Wooooow. Punk knew she was dim but THAT dim? Oye.

"Well when are we going?" Punk placed a hand on his hip and flicked his lip ring a bit.

"As soon as my brother can gather thirteen people I would surmise…"

"But doesn't he like…" Punk laughed shortly, "Not talk to anyone?"

"Minda's asking around" Kane nodded while staring at his feet, "I'm sure she'll find nine idiots around here to drag along"

"Thirteen? Why thirteen?" Punk asked with a frown, always a nerd for this ghost kind of shit. Kane swallowed hard and shrugged, it was anybody's guess what his brother's intentions were.

"I'm sure my brother will be telling plenty of stories my father jacked him up with once we get there."


	2. Chapter 2: Ignorance is Bliss

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, xnowandforeverx, Souless666, and Team Novak for your reviews :DDD!!!!! No, redsandman99, bringing Min is NOT exactly the wisest of decisions but Kane won't do shit without her. LOL yeah of course Deadman would be the one obsessed with haunted manors :P. xnowandforeverx I loosely based this on Rose Red...loosely. That's why I had Kane mention it :P. Hahahaha Souless666 be careful what you wish for with Taker ;)....he might let his little obsession consume him. As for what he's hiding? hmmmm...well this house isn't exactly 'haunted' in the literal sense. We'll find out soon enough. Of course he ain't telling Kane something Team Novak haha Kane wouldn't go otherwise. Omg of course Min is doing the dirty work! She's the idiot of the bunch, remember. She's as dumb as her friends are....meaning we can expect a bunch of idiots LOL!

"So where is the dead cell?" Mindy hung up the phone from her call with Kelly Kelly and looked across the kitchen at her husband.

"…Washington?" Kane cringed.

"DC?"

"NO" he slapped a hand to his forehead and internally moaned, "Did I MENTION at any point that we were going to be in DC?" She shrugged dumbly and sat down on the kitchen table, pulling a piece of popcorn out of their five-year-old Amber's bowl and popping it in her mouth.

"You said DC I did not know" she shrugged and stared at her knees.

"NO I DIDN'T!" he screamed, overly frustrated with her already, "You are so UNBELIEVABLY brain-dead for a woman your age-or ANY age!"

"I'm almost 28" she shrugged and continued to eat popcorn like a little kid, "YOU are too old to act like such a baby." He pinched the bridge of his nose and ran a hand over his daughter's long blonde hair.

"Minda…" he clenched his teeth and tried to keep from pelting her, "Is Barbie coming?"

"Yes" Mindy nodded and continued to chew, "Cross her off of my list…I don't know how to write."

"Then how is it 'your list'?" Kane asked with a shake of the head, "Who wrote it?"

"Trisha" the tiny raven-haired Stratus replied, "I made-ed a list and Trisha wrote-ed it out."

"Is your stupid sister coming, or…?" he sat down at the head of the long table and pulled her into his lap. The tinier Stratus twin shook her head and laughed loudly at that.

"Are you KIDDING? Trisha HATES dead cells!" His stomach dropped; did Trish tell her what it actually was?

"What's a dead cell, Daddy?" Amber asked curiously while watching her three year old twin sisters walking in to grab some popcorn. They had five kids altogether. There was also a one year old boy named Tryg and an infant named Chelsea. The twins were Thorn and Scarlett. Kane shook his head and waved her off.

"Stay out of it, Ambie" he told her sternly, looking over the list of names so far, "Why WE are the ones doing this is beyond me…"

"Mark has no friends" Mindy shrugged absently, "And neither do YOU. I have friends. And Barbie is coming."

"SO am I" a brunette Trish announced as she entered the room holding Chelsea. "I don't care WHAT happens; you're not going alone, Meem."

"She's NOT alone" Kane snapped at his in-law, "My brother and I will be-"

"Mark's gonna be either all wrapped up in GHOSTS or MICHELLE I don't think he'll be-" Mindy gasped.

"GHOSTS?!" she panicked and buried her face into Kane's chest, "NO! NO! I HATE GHOSTS! GHOSTS BITE! THEY'RE SCARY! I DON' LIKE THEM! I DON'T LIKE THEM! NO NO NO NO-"

"MINDA!" he barked until her wide blue eyes met his, "RELAX!"

"But GLEN you didn't say there were GHOSTS!" she panicked and shook her head, "I'm ascared of ghosts, you know tha-"

"Minda-bug, they don't KNOW if there's anything worth being afraid of" he told her didactically, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her cheek, "Nothing's coming after you."

"I think YOU'LL be the scariest thing in that house" Trish snickered as Kane shot her a nasty glance. They hated each other with a flaming passion from the day Kane met Mindy almost eleven years ago.

"Are we gonna get eaten, Glen?" Mindy asked worriedly, but he shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist in his lap.

"No."

"Okie dokie" she grinned and took Trish's hand as she approached, "When do we leave?"

"When my brother instructs us to do so."

"Who's going?" Trish asked blindly, trying to read her in-law's all capital letter handwriting.

"You and Minda, me, my brother, my brother's girlfriend-"

"NO!" Mindy lamented and almost fell out of his lap, "I fucking HATE Michelle! She's a BITCH! She doesn't like me!"

"What do you want me to do, Minda? My brother's an asshole" Kane rolled his eyes and kept a stronger hold on the 4'10 basket case.

"…Phil?" Trish asked with a laugh, shaking her head knowingly, "He would."

"Barbie too" Mindy nodded with a smile, "That makes…?" She wasn't good at math.

"Seven" Trish answered tightly, "Who else?"

"Randy" Mindy nodded faintly.

"FUCK OFF Minda you're lying" Kane shook his head with a snarl, "NO way did that son of a bitch agree to this, he HATES us."

"He says he wants to prove Deadman wrong" she sighed with a shake of the head, "He's like you Glen…he says there are no ghosts."

"You're speaking quite calmly of someone that publically humiliated you" Kane stared off to the side and ran a hand through her lengthy, dyed-black hair.

"That was like…" she shrugged with a frown, "seven years ago almost."

"Okay so put that at eight…we need like five more" Trish ended the marital spat and bumped Chelsea further onto her hip, "Umm…" she and Mindy had both been retired for so long now they didn't know anyone. "John DEFINITELY won't do it…"

"Well umm…" Mindy raised a hesitant finger, "Randy says Code-man and Ted have to come too…"

"Oh that's GREAT, Meem!" Trish grinned and nodded even though Kane thought it was sarcastic. "Now we only need three more!"

"Why are YOU all happy?" Kane covered Mindy's tiny ears and raised a skeptic eyebrow, "We're getting fed to something nobody has walked out of to talk about it"

"Well then how do they know it's bad?" Trish rolled her eyes and waved him off, "Please, Kane. That's just one big urban legend Deadman is chasing." Mindy suddenly smiled at her phone. "What? What is it?"

"Jeff can come" Mindy looked to her twin and smiled sweetly, Kane was none-too-pleased.

"Do you have to invite every ex you've ever had?" Kane hissed, "I thought Hardy was FINISHED."

"I don't care" Mindy shrugged. "Chris Jericho is an asshole TOO but I talked HIM into coming 'cuz I said YOU'D be there"

"WHAT?!" a married Trish shrieked.


	3. Chapter 3: Dead Cell?

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, redsandman99, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DDDDDD!!!!!! XD Team Novak that trio is just a class act, aren't they? We'll find out who the 13th person is...if they can get one. Min kinda rallied up an army of idiots and well we'll just wait and see ;). Tensions are high redsandman99, we'll see where this road takes us, won't we? BellaHickenbottom we'll see if there's any interaction between Trish and Jericho....as for Shawn...you might not want him in this. You'll see what I mean soon enough. You might not want Jeff in this either. Or anybody for that matter LOL. Michelle came to be a pest for Min since they just loathe each other. Taker/Trish is done for good lol I teased it last story and I can assure it's not in my next story either. If anything next story we'll be getting Taker/Min again.

"LOOK, we couldn't get thirteen, alright?" Kane hissed at his older brother outside the old white house with gray shingles, it looked kind of homey. Huge, but homey. It was late at night by the time the entire crew had arrived at this no-name town in Washington. There were only twelve; Kane didn't see why it was such a big deal.

"I ASKED ye for THIRTEEN!" the Undertaker grabbed his brother's arm like he was going to hit him.

"WHY DO YOU NEED THIRTEEN?" Kane demanded, completely lost. Their middleman immediately jumped between and tried to rip them apart.

"BOYS!" Mindy shouted maternally and slapped her in-law off her husband, "CUT the shit we're in public!"

"YEAH!" Kane shouted belligerently, "We're in PUBLIC, Big Brother! God!" He smiled down at Mindy, though she was highly miffed. Slapping him away she stormed towards Trish but stopped mid-stride. Dead ahead stood a leafless tree with a raven perched on one of its braches…a raven with glowing red eyes. She gasped as a bolt of lightning and heavy thunder boomed her out of the trance. Trish and Kelly shined their flashlights in Mindy's face once they noticed she wasn't moving any closer. Chris Jericho nudged Randy and had to shake his head.

"Already she's buggin' out…" Chris sneered, trying to keep Trish out of his line of vision.

"…Meem?" Trish swallowed hard and took a tentative step closer to her mesmerized sister.

"People weren't exactly JUMPING IN LINE to come here, Big Brother!" Kane was in his brother's face once more, "You're not even PAYING US people are only here to LAUGH AT YOU!"

"Yet YOU showed up" the Undertaker denounced and began to storm away, "It ain't gonna work now, nothing's gonna work. The house apparently works in strides of thirteen-"

"Sorry I don't want to be FED to this thing!" Kane really didn't believe in any of this ghost/haunted/monster shit, but still the idea was highly unsettling for any person's stomach. Though the Undertaker didn't really have a relationship with his three mixed children, Kane DID have a strong bond with all five of his.

"Hey ahh…" CM Punk gulped and already had a hand over Mindy's shoulders, "Hey Kane…? Buddy?"

"WHAT?" Kane rolled his eyes and turned to see his wife staring wide-eyed straight past Kelly and Trish.

"…does she always do this?" Kelly shivered and looked up at the man that set the stage for her friendship with either Stratus Sister, "She's creeping me out."

"Yeah" Kane exhaled with a sigh and headed over, rubbing the tiny woman's shoulders and attempting to coo to her. The large blue eyes flashed away from the flashlights shining in her face and towards the house with disheveled gray shingles, where a dark cloud swirled around the top into a ring, rain beginning to pour down on them.

"Oh come ON!" Randy moaned, ripping Ted's leather jacket off his back and using it as a shield from the rain, "This is fucking UNREAL, let us IN the god damn house!"

"Dude I HATE him, but he's right!" Jeff nodded and although he didn't mind the rain, standing in it wasn't exactly his favorite pastime. His bags were getting saturated, everyone's were.

"Mark…!" Michelle groaned and pulled his arm so he faced her, "PLEASE take us inside already before Min completely goes ape shit or I do, whatever comes first"

"RE-lax…" the Undertaker told his long-time girlfriend coldly as he waved the bunch towards the door.

"Meem…" Trish looked up at Kane and immediately hooked an arm around Kelly's.

"Trish…" the lithe blonde winced, "PLEASE…?" Kelly jerked her head towards the door that the Undertaker was attempting to open, the rest of the group already stampeding to get out of the rain.

"Spaghetti let's go!" Punk called from a safe distance, not getting near the door until Kane was able to move her. Kelly passed him but he took no notice.

"Let's GO Min, come on!" Jeff groaned and leaned on the white siding.

"Minda…" Kane tried nicely, but she wasn't listening, "MINDA!" Again she broke her own trance.

"What?" the absent-minded twin looked to Trish standing directly in front of her (sopping wet) and then craned her neck to face Kane, "Glen? I sawed a bird with red eyes in a ugly tree" she shivered involuntary and looked back ahead…there was no tree or bird perched in it. Typical. Kane looked to the in-law he despised and they exchanged annoyed glances.

"YOU married her" Trish took her sister's arm and led her off, Kane shaking his head in disbelief at Mindy's newest hallucination.

"I'm all WET!" the prissy Mindy complained as Trish took her under the awning. Cody sized the place up and had to nod.

"Alright…" he was impressed, "this place is BIG!"

"Great!" Randy snapped with clenched fists (Ted and Cody were holding his shit), "Let's see how big it is on the INSIDE!"

"Yeah dude, we wanna go in" Jeff nodded and looked to Trish, who was NOT happy either.

"Mark we're COLD!" Michelle grumbled next to him and hugged her limber frame, shivering immensely. "OPEN the door!"

"TELL ME you've got the wrong keys…" Jericho ran a hand through his short blonde hair and shook his head, "Just TELL ME we're fuckin' stuck out here all night in a thunderst-" The Undertaker spun around with narrowed eyes.

"Y'all gimmie a minute t' get the god damn KEY out…" he condescended, "MAYBE we'll get to go in!"

"Make it QUICK" Kane took off his black leather jacket and draped it over a shivering Mindy's shoulders, "Before we become the first party to expire OUTSIDE the house!" Randy huffed and folded his arms tightly across his chest, Kelly looking to Trish and giving her the hint to cuddle her, but Trish just wasn't into that. She didn't know Kelly that well and didn't want her clambering all over her. The Undertaker began to jiggle the handle, everyone hoping that was the sign to go in.

"Where'd you get this key you're using?" Cody asked in bemusement, "I still don't know why the fuck we're here"

"Ghost-busting" Punk nodded to the youngest member of Legacy with a smirk, "This place eats people or something"

"PLEASE don't say that…" Kelly cringed and grimaced, shaking her long damp hair out. Randy looked to her and shook his head confusedly.

"Why'd you COME?"

"The key came from Bearer…" the Undertaker replied vaguely, "Sent a locksmith up 'ere years ago."

"How long has this place been active?" the ghost nerd CM Punk asked with a stroke of the chin, this place WAS mad old.

"…they say once every thirteen years" the Undertaker grew more frustrated with the door.

"I don't GIVE A SHIT just OPEN IT!" Randy whined, "I'm COLD and WET and I WANT to take a god damn shower and get my ass into a BED!"

"Don't we all" Chris scowled and checked Trish yet again, though the brunette was too busy watching her idiot sister pull her arms into her husband's gargantuan sleeves and slap him with them to pass the time. Curiously, Michelle stepped directly behind the Undertaker and watched him work with the stubborn handle.

"Need any help?" The Undertaker stiffened and turned to see none other than his girlfriend standing behind him, yet for some reason he thought it was someone else? Recollecting he ran a hand through his hair, there must be something physically wrong with the door…or was it?

"W-what'd you say?" he repeated guiltily for not hearing her clearly the first time. The lanky blonde was slightly annoyed.

"I ASKED if you need any help with that door. You've been fiddling with it for the past five minutes now"

"DUDE please somebody do something with that door!" Ted placed the bags on the floor and moaned, "I am NOT chilling out here until I have to be physically wrung out!"

"Yeah dude, sorry that's not gonna be part of MY night either" Cody nodded along with his best friend, "I kinda have bigger shit to fry than standing outside a fucked up house with a busted key"

"I'm with THEM" Jeff groaned, "I don't have time for this."

"HOLD on…" the Undertaker scanned the faces until he reached his little brother and sister's. "Little Sister, get over here"

"WHY?" Kane asked coldly, "She has ZERO knowledge of what you're doing nor does she have any interest…she HATES this shit."

"JUST" the Undertaker short-circuited, "SEND 'er over t' me!"

"…WHY?" Michelle shook her head in disgust and took a step back for the paranoid schizophrenic, "Your brother just said she knows SHIT about-"

"Shaddup" the Undertaker pulled the smiling Mindy's hands into his and moved them towards the door handle, "psychic energy picks on the weak"

"Don't you DARE hurt her!" Kane growled and tried to approach but Trish stood firmly in front.

"Kane…" Trish was about to go into a motherly tangent.

"Twist the key in the lock…" the Undertaker cooed to his younger in-law, but she couldn't do it.

"Which way?" she asked with a frown.

"Left" the Undertaker checked the aggravated faces of those around him before looking back at Mindy, "Jus' TRY it."

"Okie dokie!" the airhead giggled and placed her hands on the key, the Undertaker's over hers to make sure she turned in the right direction.

"MINDA!" Kane barked at her, but she was obstinate.

"DUDE she's just opening a door!" Punk tried to rationalize with his only friend, jumping in front and trying to keep him from charging over.

"I don't care if it's BARBIE; I want SOMEONE to open that god damn door!" Randy bitched. Mindy shrieked and started to try and rip her hand off the handle, though the Undertaker wouldn't let her.

"Little Sister…?!" the Undertaker tried to see her face but she continued to flap about.

"Let her GO man, before she has one of those seizures!" Jeff had no knowledge of schizophrenia, all he knew was his ex-girlfriend, the nutcase, was flipping some major shit.

"No…" the Undertaker growled through his teeth as Mindy continued to shake her head and whimper.

"Mark, let her GO!" Kane effortlessly shoved Punk aside and pulled his unsuspecting brother back by the shoulder, Mindy releasing the handle and falling backwards onto her ass…the door flew open the moment her hands left the handle.

"WHOA!" they all gasped when a phantom wind blasted through the doorway and lifted Mindy's lengthy jet-black hair and Trish's long chocolate locks as she knelt down beside her. The twins panted and hugged each other until it stopped. The brothers ceased tearing each other apart and stared agape at the pitch black entryway.

"Fuck THIS I'm going in…" Randy flanked himself with Cody and Ted, the trio shining their way into the house with flashlights.


	4. Chapter 4: Twelve

A/N: Thank you Souless666, BellaHickenbottom, Huzzah, and redsandman99 for your reviews :]]]]!!!!! Uhmm Souless666 though I can't guarantee WHEN it will happen, I can assure you it does. Don't think I forgot you :P. BellaHickenbottom there's a method to Deadman's madness, he's being crazy for a reason. Meh, Legacy's okay for now. They're the first to walk in but whatevs, they're fine. Of course they're all whining, Huzzah XD! Why would they do anything else? They're a group of complainers big and small. Randy takes the cake for bitching though, he always does. He wouldn't be our Orton if he didn't. redsandman99 trust me, once the deaths start they kinda don't stop :X you're all going to LOATHE me by the end of this story I can guarantee it.

"Are there some lights in this joint?" Ted asked from inside the house, Chris feeling rather out of place with the outdoor group and following in. Punk dropped to his knees on the side opposite from Trish and held a hand over Mindy's shoulders.

"Hey! Spaghetti…" he panted and tried to get her wandering eyes to make contact with his, "are you alright? What happened? What'd you see? Was it a-" he yelped as Kane shoved him aside and took his place at her side.

"KANE!" Trish scolded, standing directly behind the couple now and motioning for Kelly to go inside. Angrily Kane looked up at the Undertaker and scowled.

"What'd you DO to her?"

"I didn' do a damn THING!" the Undertaker grabbed Michelle's wrist and narrowed his eyes indignantly.

"Here…" Trish extended a hand and helped Punk stand up, rubbing his rear as he did so.

"She musta had a psycho-somatic response to the handle…" the Undertaker told his brother lowly, worrying Michelle.

"Meaning this place ISN'T what you said it was?" Michelle asked with venom.

"Exactly" Kane spat, not taking into account how many people he freaked out.

"…I'm not so sure I wanna be here anymore" Jeff shook his head at the house and gulped, "Min told me it was a dead cell…that's what I came here expecting to find."

"RE-lax" the Undertaker pushed the retired Hardy into the house, "Ye already agreed ye ain't goin' anywhere"

"But you're not paying me!" Jeff frowned as the Undertaker blocked the doorway. Kane pushed Mindy's hair out of her face and forced eye contact.

"Minda-bug…" he cooed uncharacteristically, lifting the rattling young woman to her feet and holding her in place. Switching her gaze to the house Mindy frowned at everyone's eyes on her, Michelle raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, now that you've OFFICIALLY scared the shit out of us-"

"I SAW stuff!" Mindy stamped her foot like a five year old and hugged Kane's arm, saying no more.

"SURE you did…" Michelle rolled her eyes and left her boyfriend alone, heading into the house. Kane kissed her cheek and glared at his brother.

"You got an explanation for this?"

"Or that wind!" Punk chimed in, "What the hell was THAT? Doors don't just PUSH people down!"

"She weighs 98 pounds…" the Undertaker grumbled to his rival, "she's the size a' my fingernail…the wind blows her over"

"Literally" Trish snipped, folding her arms across her chest tautly.

"Maybe if I KNEW what it was she saw I'd be able to explain it" the Undertaker covered himself up with a hand in his thinning hair.

"Good luck with THAT!" Chris laughed from inside the house already. The lights were still out, but they were all reflecting their flashlights off the walls to pass time.

"…just get in the god damn house" the Undertaker moved Trish, CM Punk, and his siblings into the house, but Mindy stopped short like a mule, rooting her feet to the ground. Kane frowned and tried to drag her inside.

"Minda…" he groaned through his teeth, "we're here already, let's GO!" She stared ahead at nothing. "Minda…" he tried a bit nicer, "we're here until my brother is satisfied and I highly doubt you want to be standing outside the entire time." She still didn't look at anything in particular.

"Oh come ON!" Randy moaned and looked to the Undertaker to drag her in by her hair; "Kane's not doing SHIT" Kane was too wrapped up in his wife not to attack Orton for that.

"…I thought you said this house was a 'dead cell'" Mindy told him in a voice lighter than the wind. He didn't hear her.

"What?" the dumbstruck Kane shook his head, "No, I-"

"YOU said it was not ALIVE!" she screamed at him, forcing her mouth to be covered by Kane as everyone turned to glare at her in irritation. The Undertaker squeezed his eyes shut in frustration and spun around.

"You talkin' to me, Little Sister?"

"You said this was dead."

"…what the hell is she talking about, Deadman?" Chris asked with an eye roll.

"Yeah dude you said this wasn't haunted" Ted nodded amiably, "It's the only reason why we're here…to show you up," The Undertaker spun around with a frightening glare to shut them all up.

"It's NOT! My Little Sister's a god damn nutjob-"

"They say crazy people see this kind of shit" Punk shrugged informatively, "On Ghost Hunters they use autistics and schizophrenics as beacons into these kinds of places."

"Can we just…" Kelly piped up meekly, "find rooms? It's kinda late." Kane finally managed to carry a struggling Mindy into the house and close the door. Trish removed her from Kane's arm so the Big Red Machine could grab his older brother by the arm and wrench him aside.

"That sounds like a grand idea" Randy nodded and shone his light on the brothers, "Hey! Brothers Grimm! Let's get a move on!" They weren't listening. "Hey!"

"If YOUR intention of bringing me and Minda was to use her like some sort of Ouija-board you are SO dead you can not even COMPREHEND what-"

"She don't know enough to be a medium" the Undertaker won his arm back and stepped away from Kane.

"Did you get your twitch yet?" Kane asked obnoxiously. The Undertaker fired right back at his brother's snarky comment.

"NO."

"Alright let's go upstairs then…" Ted sighed and started upstairs, everyone using flashlights to see when the Undertaker quickly shoved past everyone to get to the front of the line.

"NO! Do NOT do that-"

"Why?" Michelle asked her boyfriend worriedly, "What's wrong"

"The HOUSE isn't always the same every time ye look at it…it changes." Kane, Trish and Mindy were all at the bottom of the steps still, Kane's arms folded across his chest with a raised eyebrow.

"How so?" Kane asked firmly. The Undertaker was on the spot, so he told what he knew.

"Well…y'all go down one hallway and come back later to find a wall there…or enter a room that ya could have sworn you've never seen…or ye can't find the front door ever again…occurrences like that…"

"Don't they have a floor plan for that?" Jeff shrugged and tried to continue up the steps, but the Undertaker refused.

"Floor plans in this house are useless…it's always changing…I suggest we stay in groups."

"Dude I am NOT playing summer camp at night" Punk shook his head and placed a hand on the dingy wall to lead the way up, "This place isn't THAT big." The Undertaker sighed internally and silently led the group up the stairs. A brisk wind outside whistled through the air causing the house to emit a low hum. Kelly coughed from some of the dust getting caught in her throat. It was caked everywhere. Nobody was touching the banister for those reasons. Entering Trish counted twelve coat hooks on the wall, and was in the process of counting twelve giant steps to the top. The windows also had twelve panes and apparently there were twelve bedrooms. Cobwebs hung in all the corners of the ceilings and any other crevice they could squeeze into. All the women were simultaneously praying there weren't as many spiders as there were cobwebs. Kane made up the rear, walking very close to the wall as they slowly went up the steps. Leaning on the wall Kane's fingers bumped over torn wallpaper decorated with faded pink and white flowers. It was overly homey. Despite the welcoming feel they were all clinging to one another one way or another. Michelle was holding the Undertaker so tight he felt his arm would break off.

"So how many rooms are up here?" Jericho asked while turning a corner once they reached the top.

"Get a roommate would be my guess" the Undertaker shrugged, "I believe there are thirteen."

"Hi roommate" Mindy hugged Kane's arm and then paused. "Sorry Glen, but I have to be with Trisha."

"You most certainly do NOT" Kane held her to his side as the rest of the group huddled together. Honestly they were all scared shit despite the 'dead cell' bullshit the Undertaker had been feeding them. Kane was the only straggler, keeping an unwilling Mindy with him. He pushed off a wall to continue further up the stairs and gulped.

"This place is DISGUSTING!" Kelly tried her best not to touch anything but the floor.

"Don't remind me…" CM Punk swallowed and looked behind him to see if Kane and (more importantly) Mindy were keeping up.

"Alright I don't care WHAT you say, this room right here is MINE" Randy walked into the nearest door, not caring what it looked like inside and slammed the door shut.

"Can I look for a room?" Mindy folded her hands together and grinned pleadingly, so Kane let her go with a nod.

"You've got thirty seconds to get back to me."

"Okay!" Mindy scampered off past Chris Jericho and turned a corner.

"Dude you sure that's a good idea?" CM Punk asked while walking into his room by himself.

"Yeah Kane, I don't like that" Trish shook her head and already started in that direction, watching a hesitant Kelly close her in front of her before turning the corner. They were all taking single rooms where they could find them. Cody and Ted took separate ones, Trish was planning on her own, Jeff got one, and even the Undertaker and Michelle eventually got themselves lost enough and grabbed a room together. Mindy wandered into a huge bedroom with antique furniture and off-white wall paper. The white trim of the door frames were slightly comforting to her as were the large windows with blood red curtains. What intrigued her most though was that were twelve panes on the windows.

"Twelve…" she finished counting slowly when the door slammed shut and she shrieked.


	5. Chapter 5: Looking Glass

A/N: Thank you Souless666, redsandman99, Team Novak, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :))))!!! We'll learn the significance of 12 Souless666 ;). Yes, redsandman99, we've got a funhouse on our hands don't we?? There is no 13th person team Novak that was the problem. Taker is convinced only 13 can get the house to 'work' and Kane could only gather 12. The question now is will anything happen? BellaHickenbottom of course they'll get lost in the house lol, they're all idiots! Taker is only going to piss you off more I can guarantee it. Kane is MUCH more likeable in this story than Taker...Taker's a little crazy.

"MEEM!" Trish slapped Kane HARD on the arm and sprinted towards where she heard her sister scream, "Kane you SUCK you let her go!"

"RELAX she's FINE!" Kane shook his head with a scowl, "Why do you think nobody else is fazed?" CM Punk opened his door and stared the startled Trish in the eye.

"That didn't sound…good" Punk looked to a now-enraged Kane and his in-law.

"Not at all" Trish continued to run forwards checking doors but they were all locked, "MEEM! Meem!" Kane was peeved, and then CM Punk sprinted to Trish's side, worrying him now.

"SPAGHETTI!" Punk made a cone with his hands and called.

"Shut UP!" Michelle groaned from her room and put a pillow over her head.

"HERE!" Trish fumbled with a handle and swung the door open, where Mindy was playing the Sims 3 on her cell phone on the bed.

"Hi!" she smiled sweetly as her husband and close friend poured into the doorway behind her sister. Kane wanted to kill her.

"MINDA!"

"What?" she frowned and continued to play on her phone as Trish sat on the bed next to her and pet her hair. Kane snatched the phone out of her hands and made her well up like a child.

"Don't you DARE 'what' ME! You SCREAMED and we RAN! And here you are playing on the god damn bed!"

"I heard-ed the DOOR close and I got SCARED" Mindy shrugged and pouted, wanting her cell phone back. "But then I find-ed out I kicked the door shut by accident. Silly me."

"Oh, well as long as you're not hurt" Punk smiled but was glared at by Kane.

"Can you LEAVE?" the Big Red Monster asked, but it was more of an order. Punk gulped and nodded, quickly taking Mindy's fingers and squeezing them.

"Goodnight, Meatball" Mindy smiled and waved as he started to leave, looking over his shoulder.

"…night Spaghetti" Punk smiled warmly and left with his tail between his legs. Mindy groaned and shook her head at Kane.

"You really are a meanie."

Locking her door before going to bed, Kelly pressed her back against the stiff wood and took a deep breath. Already this place was giving her the creeps, she only came because Mindy had conned her into it. She conned everyone into it this was all her fault, or whoever put her up to it. Closing her eyes and standing completely still for a few moments, she reopened them to get a blurred view of the darkened room. It was pitch black to the point that she couldn't make out a single thing. Hesitating for a moment she held out her tiny hands and tried to feel her way to the bed. On her way she into a chair and foot rest sitting in the middle of the room with a small rug underneath it. She yelped and rubbed her throbbing hip.

"PLEASE don't bruise…" she begged her own body, rubbing herself off and wincing. She tried to laugh, but nothing came out. She continued feeling her way until she came in contact with the highly raised bed, large blue eyes drawn to the menacing canopy. She quickly threw the covers over herself and rolled over in the giant bed, trying to shut out the atmosphere around her. A cold draft blew against her face. She shivered and pulled the covers up higher, heartbeat quickening as soon as she heard the sudden SMASH of a glass vase onto the floor. Shooting into a sitting position, she felt a cold sweat break out all over her trembling body. She caught her breath only for a moment as she tumbled out of the bed, standing upright on the floor. Slowly she put one foot in front of the other and made her way towards the broken glass, finding a piece that shone off the reflected moonlight and taking a curious glance at it. She looked away just for a brief moment to catch a glimpse of the moonlight when she heard a knock on a door. She jumped and jerked her head in several directions to find nothing. She put her hand over her heart and felt the racing of her blood. Calming herself yet again, she looked back down at the glass to see what looked like herself knocking on someone's door in the reflection on the glass. The door opened and it was Chris's room. Chris yawned and then glared at Kelly in his doorway. He scratched his head and leaned his muscular body against the door frame.

"Kelly…" he was audibly drowsy, "what're you doing up so late?" Kelly giggled and took one of Chris's hands in hers. She wore a skimpy white slip and her hair was down and wavy. Back in her bedroom Kelly examined herself and what she was wearing at the moment. Black pajama pants, red low-cut belly shirt, and a long sleeve black sweater over it. Her hair was down…but straight. Kelly started to feel a little bit uneasy as she watched through the glass.

"Undertaker's found something!" Chris looked highly disinterested.

"So?"

"It explains SO much you just HAVE to come and see! Everyone's out there already they sent me up to get you." Chris furrowed his brow and glanced around the dark hallway.

"Out where?" The lithe blonde could only grin.

"Oh, you'll just have to follow me." Chris looked around and saw that the hallways were pitch black.

"How'd you find me anyway? There's no lights in this hallway." Kelly shook her head and started to pull Chris out of the room by his arm. He laughed dumbly and let her lead him by the hand out of his room and into the hallway.

"Now that can NOT be good…" Kelly gulped. The shattered glass cut to a strange part of the back of the house. Kelly opened the door and started leading Chris out.

"Where did you say everyone was again?"

"Right HERE" Kelly's voice replied evilly, eyes turning entirely black and she grinned wickedly. Chris was either really scared or really confused he couldn't tell.

"Kelly?!" he backed away in a quick hop to bump into something hard. He looked back over to where Kelly stood but she was gone. Feeling a large lump developing in his throat, he was prevented from screaming. Slowly he craned his head around to come face to face with a woman made entirely of stone. He shook his head in confusion as the statue slowly brought her arm up. He tried to run but his legs weren't working; he was planted to the ground. He shook and shivered and had no choice but to look up as a giant stone hand came down and swept his head clean off. His body collapsed and his head landed right next to it, his face pulled back in an agonized scream. In Kelly's room, she viewed at this and yelped, turning her head away from the glass to bury her face in her hands.

"Okay…" she told herself with a shudder, "I did NOT just see that…nope…no way…it's all in my head…Chris is fine and I'll see him in the morning…" she looked back at the glass to see the other her standing over the corpse with an evil grin on her face. Kelly shook her head and gasped at the blackened eyes of the ghoulish figure. She went to pick up the piece of glass when the figure standing above Chris's body spotted her looking through the glass. It pointed at her and gave a raspy howl. Kelly's entire body froze; she didn't even know how to react. She helplessly stared at the glass as the figure almost ran closer and closer until her face was pressed against the piece of broken glass. Kelly curled up into a ball on the floor and silently cried. "No…!" she was beside herself "You're not real…go away…please, please, please, go away…" Looking back at the glass the figure was gone. She sighed in relief and tried to stand herself up, drawing her eyes up to see the warped version of her standing in the corner of her room with an insane smile plastered on her face. Kelly shrieked like no shriek she ever made in her life and jumped out of her skin.


	6. Chapter 6: The Beacon

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom, Team Novak, and redsandman99 for your reviews :DDD!!! LOL I warned you BellaHickenbottom, you should know me better than that by now :P. I like to mess with you. Taker takes the role as biggest asshole and we'll see who goes first. As you can see when I killed 2 birds with 1 stone this story is not very long. Team Novak we'll see what kind of vision that was for poor Kelly....I agree redsandman99. Freaky shit, and this is only the beginning.

Of course Kane was stuck sleeping on the couch. The Stratus twins were snug in the giant bed and his own wife forced him to sleep on the couch. How sweet of her. He wanted to just bail and get his own room so his back wouldn't go out on him in the morning, that'd be a much better idea. The blood red sofa had a velvety texture, but it was far too small. The fucking twins should have ended up here not him. At least he had the giant window with blood red curtains. The window had ten panes in an intricate design. It was incredibly difficult to get any sleep. Both teeny-tiny twins had the comforters pulled up to their necks and cuddled safely together. He always knew she loved Trish more than him; she was quite vocal about it. Kane could NOT rest though for the life of him. The atmosphere of this place alone turned his insides out; he honestly wanted to go home. His brother wanted a 'twitch'…but if that's all he wanted he would have left the moment Mindy was pushed back by that phantom wind. He wanted more, of course he wanted more. He was the Undertaker. He wanted more than a measly wind with the ferocity to knock a small young woman to the floor…he wanted a paranormal phenomenon. Unlike the twins Kane had no blanket of any kind…it was fucking freezing. He darted his eyes about the black room several times and just simply watched the stagnant furniture. His brother taught him when they were younger that if he listened, he could feel a house breathe. Houses were so very alive. They groaned, they shifted, they loved…and they hated. Some homes were not meant to be inhabited by anyone not because of the conditions, but simply because the very walls would not permit it. His brother's sudden petty obsession with this shithole was bad enough. The walls creaked, the floorboards cracked and then resettled. He couldn't take it; he stared straight at the ceiling and wanted to flip backwards. Something was watching him skyward. He felt eyes on him, like he was locked in one of Mindy's paranoid delusions. He told himself nothing was there, he couldn't see anything but black. Nothing was there; it was all in his head. He checked the bed to make sure the twins were fast asleep still, but was too timid to step off the couch. He was in a ball anyway, too chilled to actually move a muscle. The room was now darkening even more, confusing the hell out of him and shortening his breath. What was going on? The room was dark already how could it be getting DARKER? Wasn't it supposed to be doing the OPPOSITE as they approached morning? His heart thumped in his chest as he felt himself begin to tremble, he didn't like trembling. Trembling meant he was scared, and he was never scared. He was a man, men aren't supposed to be afraid of anything. His job was to tell MINDY not to be scared, not freeze up himself because he had a hallucination of the room getting darker. Turns out it wasn't the room at all, a shadow had been looming over him. Quickly slapping his hand around the floor he grabbed a flashlight and yelped, turning it on and shining it everywhere he could think of. There was nothing. Nothing was there. No shit nothing was there, but he had woken up his wife in the process by shining the light on her delicate face. She groaned irritably and yawned, rubbing her eyes and opening them to see Kane short of breath and shivering.

"Glen?" she asked hoarsely, her morning Canadian accent in full swing. It was still dark though, poor thing he woke her up.

"Minda!" he tumbled off the couch and crawled on his hands and knees to the bed, throwing his arms around her neck and hugging her close, actually pulling her out of the bed and holding her against him like a security blanket.

"Glen!" she giggled and hugged him back, "YOU'RE acting very nice!"

"Minda…" he inhaled sharply and rapidly pet her long black hair, "Minda"

"What?" she giggled and pulled back enough to see his face, he looked scared so she frowned. "Did you see the biting fairy?"

"I-" he stammered, the 'biting fairy' was one of her famous hallucinations, she kept rocks under their bed to throw at the fairy…he had to get rid of those every night.

"How about the floor man?"

"He only comes in the morning" Kane reminded her of her other famous hallucination, the man that cut her ankles off from under the bed in the mornings. "Where's your stupid sister?" he shined his flashlight to the bed, where Trish tossed and turned in a nightmare.

"You should wake Trisha up before she is scared all night long" Mindy nodded didactically. The sheets were wrapped around poor Trish's toned body and she started to faintly kick too. He nodded with wide mismatched eyes, but didn't respond further. "Why are you so scared?"

"Shh!" he hissed harshly and shushed her, but she couldn't stop giggling.

"WHY Glen? Is there a ghost?"

"…hold on" swallowing hard Kane looked underneath the sofa, nothing was there. Mindy dropped to her knees and crawled next to him, checking under the sofa and leaning on his arm with a thin smile. "Stop" he shook her off and shined his light around the room, was the door locked? His skin became finely coated in goose bumps as he darted to the door and turned the brass knob to lock it. It clicked and locked, scaring the shit out of Trish and she shot upright in the bed.

"Glen!" Mindy giggled and shook her head, "You waked Trisha up, silly!"

"Minda…" he held an arm out as the tiny Stratus made her way over and reeled her close, quickly pecking the top of her head and keeping her against him.

"KANE…" Trish turned on her flashlight and groaned, "What are you doing? You wanna screw my sister do it somewhere else"

"WHY in my RIGHT MIND would I do something like that HERE?" Kane snapped defensively, not taking Trish's joke.

"You're pale" Trish informed him with a yawn, "What's wrong with you? You sick?"

"No, Mom" Kane shivered and couldn't even make it sound sarcastic. Mindy shrugged and hugged her shivering husband back.

"He's been all freaky since he waked me up" she nodded and rested her head on his chest, "He's FUNNY when he's scardy!" She kissed the side of his face when he leaned down and rubbed his arms while looking at Trish, "You think he saw the blood?"

"WHAT?" Trish gasped as did Kane, Mindy shrugged and sighed.

"I sawed blood" she exhaled in annoyance, "THAT is why I did not want to come here."

"WHERE Minda?" he held her arms and demanded, "WHERE did you see the blood? Did you see it at the door? Is that where you saw it?" She thought about it, and then played with the long fingers on one of his hands.

"Deadman maded me open the door…I sawed bloods everywhere. I got scared."

"Oh, Meem are you for REAL?" Trish rolled her eyes and laid back down to sleep, "Ignore her, Kane. She's just adding to the mix to stir shit, you know she does that…if you didn't freak out she wouldn't say anything."

"Did TOO!" Mindy yelled indignantly with her hands on her hips, "Trisha you are not my brain you don't know what I can see! I see everything YOU can not"

"Which is why my brother is utilizing you…" Kane whispered to himself, hugging Mindy and shaking his head. "I believe you, Minda."

"Good" Mindy started back towards the bed and kissed his hand, "I love you, Glen. You're the best." He smiled at that and nodded meekly, walking her to the bed and tucking her in as she cuddled close to Trish. He knelt on the ground and leaned over the high-rise bed, rubbing her cheek with his thumb as she attempted to sleep.

"I love you too, Minda" he finally replied, but became a deer in the headlights once he felt a presence again. He tried to ignore it though, not wanting to move from bedside. If Trish were to wake up again she'd yell at him to leave, so he just rubbed Mindy's bare shoulder since her camisole didn't cover much.

"So what did you see?" she asked with her eyes closed, wrapping his arm over her torso as she tried to sleep. He felt like a fairy dishing to her about something 'scary' that he felt, but what choice did he really have? She was his only confidant. He shrugged and tried to play it off as nothing.

"I don't know…I felt it was there though." She turned over so her eyes met his, the ice-blue one glowing in the dark. That eye always did that, it was freaky depending on the day.

"I believe you" she nodded and reached up to touch his face, "You would not lie to me and Trisha because you're brave and NEVER get scared!"

"…exactly" he took another scan of the room and tried to smile for her.

"And if there WAS a bad thing, I would be SAFE" she nodded like a young child and kissed the arm she wrapped around herself, "because you would PROTECT me"

"Yes I would."

"What if we had to die?" He was honestly creeped out by that query.

"…I'd go first."

"I think I would rather you kill me…" she twisted the covers in her hands and tried to roll to the end of the bed to cuddle his chest as he kneeled over the edge.

"W-why would you want that?" he shook his head and stuttered. THAT wasn't exactly a request husbands heard often.

"I love you" she nodded and looked around the room before making eye contact again, "you would not make me suffer." She kissed his hand and hugged him, "Can you promise you will do that?"

"But you'll be fi-"

"No I won't" he was scared out of his mind at her change in demeanor, "We are ALL going to die here…I saw it on the door." His eyes widened intensely, but he tried not to pay much heed, "If the bad house hurts me you have to promise to kill me first."

"But-"

"I will understand" she nodded and was saying this all so nonchalant it was killing him. THAT was what she saw on the door…and she was right. She was fucking right. He didn't know for sure, but he did know psychos were mediums. The house would use her to speak for it. She was small, vulnerable, and exceptionally beautiful…these types of things loved to pick on people like her. "So you promise?" He shook his head, and tried to keep composure.

"I can't kill you, Minda-bug. You know I couldn't do that."

"Then I will kill YOU first so you don't have pain when the house eats you."

"EATS me?"

"Deadman knows when you die you become a part of it."

"Min-"

"Look at the window" she pointed to the panes and frowned, "There were twelve when we first got in here." There were now ten. He tried to hide a gasp and turned to her in a fright.

"Did you see us? Did you see us die?" This was so ridiculous that he was taking HER story on something. She always saw shit that never happened. That was her problem. He didn't know if he could truly take all this to heart. She thought for a minute, and then looked out the corner of her eye.

"I was…SOMETHING" she shrugged, "Chris got his head cut off by a bad lady."

"Minda-bug…" he sighed deeply and kissed her forehead for a long second, "nothing happened. You'll see him in the morning, I promise."

"Don't do that." He tilted his head in confusion. "You are wrong; don't promise that makes you a liar."

"Minda-bug" he kissed the tip of her nose and then her mouth, "Get to bed. I love you."

"Can I sleep with you?" she wouldn't let go of his neck as he stood up to full height.

"…won't your sister kill you?"

"I don't care" she pressed the side of her head on his once he pulled her out of the bed and carried her to the couch.

"There's no room on this" he warned her, sitting down and letting her curl on top of him like a kitten.

"This is fine" she smiled weakly and fell fast asleep. He'd have to jack her with medication in the morning regardless of whether or not his brother permitted it. He could find another medium because Kane had seen enough.


	7. Chapter 7: Over Breakfast

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Souless666, Team Novak, Huzzah, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :]]]!!!!! You're right redsandman99, why Kane doesn't just grab her and leave is beyond me...but I believe it is coming down to his loyalty to his brother vs his instincts. Deadman will not allow anyone to leave. Hahaahah Souless666 Kane NEVER listens to her and now it's biting him in the ass. She's not THAT stupid. We'll catch up with the Deadman right about now :). LOL Team Novak the window IS creepy, ain't it??? Kane's not saying eff my brother because he's loyal to him, and because Deadman is a psycho bitch and won't let anyone leave XD!!! That plays into it too. Huzzah you ain't seen nothing yet ;]. BellaHickenbottom Min is schizo, she's kinda trained to know that nobody is going to believe a word she says. She's also very VERY stupid. She forgets realllly important info easily and it would be nice for her and Kane and Trish and Jeff to get the hell out. But otherwise I'm just gonna...ummmm....no comment.

"So ahhh…" Jeff pulled a cup from the wooden white (now stained a hint of yellow) cabinet and closed it, "anybody else have Kelly knocking on their door at fucking midnight?"

"You didn't answer either?" Ted asked with a raised eyebrow, sitting at the table with Cody and Randy. Randy was unamused, playing around with his phone as Mindy counted chairs. The Undertaker watched her go and jumped in front so no one would see, turning and scolding her for doing so. Kane and Trish were arguing over what to cook her for breakfast while CM Punk pulled Mindy out from behind the Undertaker and sat her down next to Cody (Code-man to her).

"Dude was she like, bored or something?" Punk asked DiBiase, who could only shrug and pick at the bacon he fried himself. They had all brought their own food and stuffed the pantry and refrigerator with their collaboration of items. Mindy was a big sweet-fanatic so she made Kane buy lots of sugary things like Lucky Charms and chips and soda and candy…which were going pretty fast among the guys while Trish and Michelle abstained.

"More importantly have any of you SEEN her?" Trish turned and asked with a raised eyebrow. Dead silence.

"You know…I haven't seen Jericho either" Randy put out there placidly, "Undertaker would you know how to explain that?"

"None a' ye know what yer all talkin' about" the Undertaker circled the table with ten chairs, Cody meekly eating his Frosted Flakes hoping not to get yelled at. "Barbie's FINE I told ye this place is easy to get lost in…"

"But in all honesty dude" Punk just LOVED bugging the hell out of him, "It's REALLY not that big here…it's not a get lost kinda place"

"Yes it is" Mindy nodded while trying to see what Kane and Trish were fighting over for her. Apparently Kane was trying to make her pancakes while Trish wanted some rabbit-food cereal for her. Either way Mindy got her strawberry milkshake jacked with her medication sitting in front of her. She didn't know it was tampered with or she wouldn't have drunk it.

"What do you mean, Spaghetti-girl?" Punk leaned over and almost sipped her milkshake, but remembered it was packed with anti-psychotics and anti-depressants. She sniffled and drank out of her straw for a second before waving a hand in a circle until she swallowed.

"Barbie is not coming back and neither is Chris. The house is BAD."

"Please" Jeff waved her off and sat down next to her, "Min, I know you're not that stupid…and I say that with love."

"When the HOUSE gets going it can be as big as it wants! You can get lost and never come back" she frowned as she noticed Kane and Trish were still fighting over her breakfast, "TRISHA I DON'T WANT BUNNY PEBBLES! I want Glen to make me PANCAKES!"

"Bacon?" Ted offered while Trish still argued with Kane, neither paying attention to Mindy. She nodded and took the piece out of his hand, crunching it in her mouth.

"Here…" Michelle uncharacteristically scraped some scrambled eggs off a pan and doused them with pepper, ketchup, and some American cheese just the way Mindy liked, highly impressing everyone. "Hold you over" it was most likely a peace offering, but Mindy was still stunned as was everyone else. There was a war between those two. Mindy didn't want her for the Undertaker and didn't believe she was in her in-law's best interests. The Undertaker had already been married twice and had three children with his ex-wives, plus the number of girlfriends he had in the past (including Mindy) weren't very 'great' for him. Michelle just hated Mindy in general; the whole Polly-perfect act she put on was just plain annoying. She was being nice though…

"THANK you!" Mindy grinned appreciatively and took Punk's fork from him to eat them, "That was VERY nice of you, Michelle. I will remember it."

"You're welcome" Michelle watched her down the eggs with a slight giggle. Trish finally won and poured Mindy the rabbit food. Kane wasn't eating that shit, though he didn't want to eat with everyone watching. The Undertaker hadn't eaten a thing either. Nobody paid any heed to anything Mindy was saying, especially considering she was much calmer now that her pills were kicking in.

"So why didn't YOU answer when Barb knocked on the door?" Jeff asked while taking a swig of orange juice. Ted thought about it, and then shrugged.

"I didn't think it was her…"

"Really?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow, "What if she wanted to ask a question or something-"

"CODY…" Ted gave him the eyes, "come on…it was in the dead of night and BARB of ALL people would NEVER go out wandering. She's the last person I would expect to go out in the hall."

"Damn…" Jeff shook his head with a clap, "I gotta give it to ya, man that was clever thinking if Min's theory is correct."

"Why didn't YOU answer the door then?" Trish asked while putting the cereal in front of Mindy and grabbing her own bowl. Jeff scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Well, I mean Barbie was like a little kid when it came time to go to bed. There's no way she'd just leave her room like that knowing the risks. She's not a risk-taking person."

"Fair enough" Randy looked up for the first time and nodded to Hardy.

"I think we should leave" Mindy looked around and nodded, though nobody was paying much mind to her, "I think we should leave today." Punk nodded in agreement much to Kane's distaste.

"She's right…I mean as of right now we have two people missing and we're all just sitting around eating breakfast"

"Just because they're NOT HERE doesn't mean they're DEAD" Kane growled. He knew his brother wanted this badly, he just would refuse to make Mindy the guinea pig anymore. Both he and the Undertaker were touch-knows…whenever they touched certain items a lifetime of shit would flash before them whether they wanted to know it or not. It was an eerie talent, especially because the stories behind the objects were usually unpleasant. People like them were often used to help catch criminals just by touching shit and saying what happened with that object. So far though, for each item he touched there was nothing. THAT worried him…how could an object have no past? "Give them a minute, will you? They'll show up." No they wouldn't. He knew they wouldn't. Sad to say he actually believed his wife this time around.


	8. Chapter 8: Push Comes to Shove

A/N: Thank you BellaHickenbottom, Souless666, and redsandman99 for your reviews :DDD!!!!!!!! They're dim-witted, BellaHickenbottom, but not THAT dim-witted. I don't even want to begin with what the Deadman has in store for them all ;). Min isn't 'wise' by any means, she's merely a human Ouija board. She has no knowledge of the supernatural and only goes by what she sees, take that for what you will. XD Souless666 'Crazytaker'...yeah he's kinda nuts, ain't he? He does something majorly fucked up in this chapter so you're in luck. Michelle and Min being nice to each other IS weird redsandman99, I agree. The chances of her actually getting anyone to believe her are slim. Kane believes her, but is not at all acting on it.

Legacy walked around in the backyard kicking snow and trying to find some impossible way to entertain themselves. Cody turned to face the other two and pointed up at a window.

"Okay, I get this one!" he panted and flung a rock at a statue on the second story of the house, which missed miserably and went crashing through a second-story window. Randy rolled his eyes while Ted was just annoyed. "Ohhh…SHIT!"

"DUDE!" Ted moaned and pointed up at the house, "What the fuck, man? Your aim SUCKS!"

"Are you JOKING?" Randy was stunned that he missed; the thing was right in fucking front of him.

"In NOW! In NOW!" Cody dragged the duo towards the inside of the house so he'd get out of the doghouse for smashing the window once the Undertaker found out. "Oh SHIT we are SO dead we don't even know it!" Randy stopped short and stared at the ground, bugging the hell out of a frantic Cody. "Why'd you stop?" The lackeys looked down and gasped. Holding a microphone the Undertaker wandered the second story of the house, trying to get any voice into it that he could…but nothing. This house was DEAD. He'd need something to give him a reaction, a reason to stay…they were all going to leave today he knew they wouldn't last longer than a day. Two useless individuals go missing and they're all in a tizzy. The upstairs floor was a tad bit smaller than he remembered it to be, Mindy's little counting game would drive people mad. He didn't know how many bedrooms were there to begin with but he now counted ten. Ten coat hooks by the front door, ten large steps to get to the second floor, ten panes on each window, ten drain holes on each sink, ten cups in every cabinet and ten plates waiting to be eaten on. Was it alarming? Nah. He already heard people packing bags…he had to do something.

"So what have you found so far?" Mindy asked while holding his hand as they wandered around the upstairs. Kane was skeptic with letting her go, but the Undertaker convinced him the house wasn't THAT big to get lost in like Punk had stated earlier. Trish saw no issue; the Undertaker and Mindy were attached at the hip from the day they met eleven years ago. The Undertaker shook his head with a disappointed exhale.

"Nothin, Little Sister…" he lifted her chin and frowned, "How 'bout you?"

"Nothin'" Mindy shrugged and held onto his hand tighter as they turned the corner, "There are no ghosts here, you know that."

"You seem awfully sure 'bout that" the Undertaker raised an eyebrow, for someone with no knowledge of the paranormal she was spouting quite impressive information.

"I am" Mindy nodded, "I sawed it on the doors…this is a big, bad house that EATS you. We should go home, Mark before we get eat-ed."

"Home?" the Undertaker frowned and shook his head paternally, "We've only just arrived, Little Sister."

"I think we should go" Mindy nodded and hugged her in-law's arm, "You told me to tell you when it is dangerous…I say it is dangerous now." She looked up at him and frowned, "We'll die if we don't leave."

"It's too late for that, Little Sister" the Undertaker's voice changed to a lower octave, startling her, "we are not going ANYWHERE"

"Huh?" she shook her head and shrieked as he clubbed her in the back of the head and threw her in a closet, closing the door and continuing on his way.


	9. Chapter 9: Never Assume

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, Souless666, BellaHickenbottom, and redsandman99 for your reviews :))!!!! Hah it's okay Team Novak I forgive you :P. Michelle is being nice because...ehh...good question. Poor Min just wants to go home lol but everyone's being mean to her. We'll see how her future unfolds as the story progresses :(. Oh yeah Souless666, Deadman's gone nanners. LOL BellaHickenbottom yeah what Taker did was pretty dick, wasn't it? You'll find out what legacy discovered in this chapter don't worry. redsandman99 Kane will go fucking NUTS once he finds out what happened to her (the truth at least). The Deadman just might live up to his name. You'll find out what's up with him sooner or later ;)

Jeff headed down a long hallway with a window at the end that he'd never seen before. He didn't think much of it though; there was very little light anyway. He was speaking to his girlfriend Beth over the phone.

"Yeah, it's nothing…seriously nothing. Everyone's all creepin' out but there's honestly nothing to be scared of…Yeah we're most likely leavin' today because the Undertaker's starting to get bored of the place by the looks of it." There was a carriage at the end of the hallway but he thought nothing of it, he didn't even notice there was an old man sitting in the front seat. He was too wrapped up in his phone call. "Anyway I'll call you once I get in the car; this whole place was a BUST. I'm kinda disappointed." Checking back at what he just saw, the old man was smiling at him. He double-took and the old man with the carriage was gone. Much better. He was seeing shit for a minute. He gulped, that was a little freaky. "Alright Beth, I'll call you back…" he hung up quickly and glanced around him. He didn't remember this hallway. He didn't even know it existed. There were no doors, just a long blood red stretch. He was kind of scared now, so he ran as far away from the carriage as he could, "Shit!" He exhaled and shook his head, "This fuckin' house." Footsteps sounded behind him, he spun around to find no one. Freaky. Hopefully he was just hearing shit. He continued to walk, the footsteps getting louder and faster. "Hey!" he yelped and spun around…no one was there. "Fuck ME" he walked faster down the hallway, seeming to go fucking nowhere. Now the footsteps were running…shit. Time to bolt. He screamed and bolted down the hallway, not even bothering to look behind him. He turned the corner to find the old man sitting in a chair, still smiling at him. Screaming, he froze and felt his heart palpitate. Squeezing his eyes shut and reopening them, both the old man and the footsteps were gone. Much better. A black figure fell from the ceiling and onto the floor in front of him, crawling at a pretty decent speed. When it crawled it swung its feet out in front of its arms like some sort of arachnid. He yelped and jumped back as the thing got closer and closer, he turned a corner and sprinted down the hallway to see the old man standing at the very end of the hall with his cane in hand, still smiling. Now he turned to run in an opposite direction when he saw the black thing turn the corner and continue crawling. He shuddered and had no clue what to do. THUMP! He screamed. THUMP THUMP! He jumped yet again. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"JEFF?!" a high-pitched Canadian accent screeched, "It's me! It's Mindy! Help!" He spun his head around in several directions.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the closet! Please! Mark locked me in here from the outside and I'm stuck! Please Jeff!" the voice begged from a distance. He looked around and still couldn't see her. He was not convinced.

"Show yourself, 'Min'…if that really is you!" THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!

"JEFF I'M IN HERE! Please let me out! PLEASE! I'M SCARED OF THE DARK!" Jeff smirked and shook his head smugly.

"Sorry…but if I don't see you then I'm not helping you…I've seen enough of your tricks for a day…You've taught me a lesson about goin' off alone." He started to walk away. The banging kicked up again.

"JEFF! JEFF HELP ME! PLEASE!" He just kept walking and the banging died down. Garden. Trish, Kane, Legacy, CM Punk, and Michelle all stood over Chris's headless corpse. Trish drummed her fingers together in a nervous breakdown. She'd never seen a dead person before and everyone else was speechless. Kane was apathetic. The Undertaker walked onto the scene without Mindy, highly unnerving her overbearing husband.

"Where is she?"

"Wh-"

"You know GOD DAMN WELL who I'm talking about!" Kane snarled as Legacy turned their tails towards the house.

"And just where are YOU going?" CM Punk asked skeptically, torn between Mindy's whereabouts and Legacy leaving.

"OUT!" Randy shouted, "I'm THROUGH with all this ghost shit I want HOME!"

"I am seriously IN with you" Michelle nodded and looked to her boyfriend, "Get Min and Jeff, I want to go NOW."

"WHERE is she, big brother?" Kane demanded as Michelle followed Legacy. Trish was just plain worried. Ted opened the door and they all followed suit.

"Mark…" Trish cringed, heading into the house behind everyone except the brothers, "where's my Meem?" Kane nodded with her and grabbed his brother by the scuff of his neck before he could enter the house, "My WIFE went with YOU! WHERE is she?" The Undertaker didn't answer, but immediately Trish and Punk darted towards the front door, where everyone was already in the driveway.

"HEY! HEY!" Trish shouted, catching Kane's attention and he scowled in his brother's face.

"NOBODY is leaving until Minda is in MY possession!" he growled dangerously, "Make it KNOWN!" He shoved his brother into the door, and the Undertaker was completely content going back inside the house to gather everyone. Kane tilted his head and followed his brother in. "MINDA!" he called into the kitchen, into the pantry, the living room, every room he could find. "MINDA! GET OUT HERE! QUIT PLAYING!"

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me…" Randy gripped the door of his car and turned to see Trish, Punk, and the Undertaker swarming him and the other three that left the house. Michelle was the first one to be tugged by the Undertaker.

"Hardy n' Little Sister are missing…no one's going ANYWHERE until we find 'em."

"Ohhhh come ON!" Randy moaned, but was forced by the Undertaker to reenter the house, "She's probably hiding in a fucking cabinet! Spooky house is probably the trip of her lifetime!"

"She HATES this shit you MORON!" Punk slapped the back of his head and walked alongside Trish back into the house, "We'll find Spaghetti and Jeff and then we'll split. Simple as that."

"Twenty bucks they're DEAD" Cody sniggered.

"I got 25 on sprained ankle" Ted shook his head, making Cody quirk an eyebrow.

"Really? You think?"

"OH yeah…!" Ted looked to his brother-from-another-mother and nodded, "Totally…that or trapped in the closet, Mr. Hardy."

"Dude you are SO douche" Cody closed the door behind them and placed his hands on his hips, "Alright, Stratusfear's gotta be around here somewhere I could give a shit about Hardy."

"MINDA!" Kane was already sprinting up the stairs flanked by Trish and Punk. The Undertaker simply lagged at the bottom with his arms folded across his chest and Michelle at his side as Legacy searched the ground floor.

"Aren't you HELPING?" Michelle shook her head with a frown, "That's your sister, Mark."

"Is she?" the Undertaker sighed apathetically, "Let them find 'er…Hardy can't be too far away from 'er."

"You dude, weren't there fuckin' twelve of these shits when we got here?" Ted pointed the coat hooks out to Randy; there were only nine of them. Randy narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"That IS fuckin' odd…"

"Yo" Ted pointed to the windows, "Check THAT shit out too…those mother fuckers had twelve panes when we got here."

"UGH this shit is screwed…" Randy couldn't look at it anymore, "Let's find the morons and get out of here."

"MEEM!" Trish sprinted through the hallways with Kane, throwing (more like kicking) open doors and checking inside. Eventually Kane ripped open a door and out fell Mindy onto the floor. "MEEM! OH MY GOD! MEEMY-BABY!" Trish knelt and gathered her sister close while Kane bent too, looking her over quickly as Trish cuddled her compact.

"Trisha, I-"

"You BETTER have a GOOD explanation for THIS, Minda!" Kane pulled her away from Trish by her hair and stood her up roughly, "You had us worried SICK! We were running around like fucking madmen looking for you, the least you could have done if you wanted to play hide-and-seek was-"

"MARK threw me in here!" Mindy frowned and stamped her foot, "He was MEAN to me he was! I didn't do anything!" Kane had a HARD time believing that one. He looked to Punk and the Straightedge superstar shrugged.

"If she says he did it, then he did…" Punk touched her face quickly before Kane broke his hands at the wrists, "I mean he's been pretty fucking creepy ever since we got here." Kane actually took the bait and pet Mindy's face as Punk pulled Trish to her feet.

"Minda-bug, did he do that? Did my brother hurt you?" The schizophrenic nodded and glared in the direction on the stairs.

"Jeff is gone I want to go home."

"WHAT?" Trish and Punk gasped, shaking their heads and trying to get a hold of Mindy, but she was despondent.

"Look at the windows" Mindy shrugged and stood up, holding a fuming Kane's hand and allowing him to drag her down the stairs so the screaming match could begin. Though it didn't really seem to have any significance, the windows had nine panes on them.


	10. Chapter 10: Switchback

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Team Novak, and enriquevv75 for your reviews :]]]]!!!!! Souless666 we'll find out what's up with Taker soon enough. I think we can all tell right now he's a little obsessed with this house. It was Bearer that kinda got him all hyped up as Kane stressed in the beginning and now he's all obsessed with it. No, they definately need suprervision 24/7 XD. Ahhh poor Hardy Team Novak :(. Everyone wants to leave, but getting past Taker is like hell. Mich won't be nice much longer. She's being a human being as of now, she still hates Min and vice versa. LOL the WINDOW is freaking you out?? Just WAIT until the real shit starts happening. All this right now is nothing. I'll let you all know when the house is REALLY gonna fuck with them. Awww enriquevv75 I hope you enjoyed your vacation. Unfortunately for us college kids no vacation until December 21st. I come home on weekends thank god but still, god I hate living in a god damn dorm 5 days a week. Sorry for killing Jeff but he was next in line of uselessness for me. I kill off those I find the most useless if you can't tell in my stories. That's my secret pattern. Who exactly I find useless though depends on the story. That shit changes up. I kill out of boredom otherwise :P. Yes I did say how Kelly died. The doppelganger got her.

According to the Undertaker before anyone left the house alive (or he'd personally murder them) Jeff and Kelly must be found…dead or alive. Chris was dead, no tears there. Trish was kind of glad he was gone so the awkward wouldn't settle in. By the time everyone stopped shouting and accusing, it was too dark to really look for anyone anymore. Everyone except the twins and Ted were circled around the fireplace. Kane the pyromaniac had broken a chair into pieces and used it as wood since there was no way in HELL he was chopping fucking wood. The Stratus Sisters were in the kitchen trying to make a 'healthy' snack while Ted was seeking solace from the mayhem. Though anyone could expect it, dealing with the brothers was unbearable. They hated each other just as much as they loved each other, kind of like Kane and Mindy's marriage. Those relationships were bar-none the most annoying and the worst. Always fighting over fucking nothing…listening to Randy bitching and moaning was preferable over this shit. Ted smacked his pillow repeatedly trying to make it softer and easier to lie on; a cold draft hit his face.

"You'd think those assholes would install a fucking heater…" he grumbled. It was fucking winter. The draft grew colder then suddenly faded. He opened one eye and rolled onto his back. Looking around the room lazily he saw the figure of a man watching him. He was in his late 30s, a little rough around the edges, but generally well polished. He wasn't doing anything destructive either, just watching him with a straight expression. Ted gasped, but covered his mouth in an attempt to not scream. Shaking his head, he turned away to see a woman with a knife held high above her head standing directly over the bed. He screamed and rolled over, but smacked into something hard. Dreadfully turning he saw another woman with a knife, this one fixed on him. He yelped and attempted to struggle off the bed when the man in the corner took a step closer. Ted gasped and shook his head in disbelief. "No…" he, a grown man, panicked, "no…what do you want…?" No answer. The women were now on the bed and the man stood directly at the foot. He figured this was some sort of shit nightmare the Undertaker implanted, so he shook his head and covered his face with his hands. "WHAT…THE FUCK…DO YOU WANNNNNT?" He rose to his feet on the bed when a heavy body fell and smacked him back down on the bed, grounding him. He screamed and struggled only to find that the body that fell on him was Jeff's. Screaming and kicking to try and get the body off, he was grabbed by Jeff on his face and held down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the knives go down aiming for his side. Quickly he threw his right arm up and it went through his arm in a swift movement. It stung as he winced and cried, but shook it off and continued flailing. Seeing the other knife go down, he rolled over and the knife went through Jeff instead. Hardy howled and clawed DiBiase across the face, giving him five big red lines. Shaking his head he developed a sudden epiphany, bringing the pierced arm to his mouth in one jerk yanked the knife out with his teeth. The arm bled profusely as he suddenly lost all feeling in it. He utilized his mouth once more and brought his head forward with the knife jutting outward, impaling Jeff through the skull. Kicking the body off, he noticed the other three still standing there. The one at the foot of the bed jumped up on it and he screeched even louder. It stood in an aggressive stance with its legs apart. It started to walk towards him when Ted crawled between its legs, and slid out from under it to make a break for the door. He attempted to jiggle the handle, but the door didn't open. Shrieking he slammed his fists on the door but it still wouldn't budge. A breeze on the back of his neck…shivering involuntarily he slowly craned his head to see the man and two women all right behind him, the woman of the left had her hand on his shoulder, and that was that.

"WHOA that the hell was that?" Trish gasped and almost dropped the spoon at Ted's shriek. Mindy covered a hand over her mouth and ran around the table with eight chairs towards the stairs. "MEEM! MEEM NO!" Trish screamed and ran after her sister through the darkness. The lighting wasn't very good to begin with nor did they remember exactly where they were. The house was NOT that big, but so easy to get lost in?

"TED!" Mindy shouted, darting around a bend and sprinting. She didn't seem fazed with the fact that she had no idea where they were running. "TED! TED TED TED TED!"

"MEEM WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Trish shrieked and clung to her sister's hand. She panted and sucked in air as they approached a set of stairs. Mindy shrieked in relief as they began to go up, only to realize what they were ascending was no normal stair case. Every eight steps the staircase made a swift turn in the opposite direction. They heard foreign screeching behind them, Trish screaming even louder. "You SUCK Meem!" Despite all the steps and turning eight times, they bolted off the staircase to find they had gone nowhere. They were still on the ground floor. Utterly shocked and horrified, they retreated to any room they could find. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ONNN?" Every time she opened a door, no one there. Mindy sniveled and turned to find another door, no one in that room either. The downstairs was completely pitch black, Trish couldn't make out her hand in front of her face. They continued to rush about the downstairs screaming like madwomen. Seeing a light down one of the hallways they had the hope it was everyone else; it has the red-orange glow of a fire burning. Trish's face brightened and she pulled Mindy towards it. "Light! Light is good…Light…we want light!" Into the room they went and Trish took a big sigh of relief…until Mindy dug her nails into her arm. "Meem…" she panted and kissed the side of her sister's head, "what-" she lifted her head. At the fireplace was Kelly. She pointed and laughed at the twins as the fireplace blew out. They screamed bloody murder and backpedaled as fast as they could to receive a bloodbath for two. They screamed at the unknown person's blood they had been showered with when Kelly flew into the air towards them. Trish shook her head and turned to run. "MEEM I HATE YOU!" she screamed and reached the end of the hallway, Kelly stood at the other end. The blonde smiled wickedly, waved at the twins, and then disappeared. Trish shook her head and tried to keep the blood out of her mouth, "You BITCH…"

"Glen!" Mindy saw another fiery glow coming from a few hallways down. She gasped and hesitantly ripped Trish toward the light. Once they heard talking in the room, Mindy started to scream and ran faster into the room. In a screech they entered, hand-dipped in blood. Kane yelped and already grabbed her arms to hold her back.

"MINDA!"

"GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING HOUSE!" the raven-haired twin shrieked, glaring at her in-law hatefully. Her scream was so piercing the china in the cabinets rattled from the vibrations. Everyone turned to the twins and gasped.


	11. Chapter 11: Faint

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Team Novak, enriquevv75, and DragonTamer186 for your reviews :]]]]!!!!! Great simile, redsandman99 it's very accurate unfortunately. Sorry about offing Ted, Team Novak! LOL I know, I can make even Kelly look scary...I'm terrible, ain't I? Hah enriquevv75, you ain't seen nothing yet. The house isn't even really fucking with them. Your favorites may not last either, just a friendly warning. Nobody's favorites may last ;D. Awww thank you DragonTamer186!! I must credit myself as being a master of horror XD. Again sorry for Jeff perhaps I'll make it up to everyone in the future!

"WE SAW TED! WE SAW TED!" Trish panted and ran a hand through her blood-soaked chocolate hair, "He's dead!" She sobbed and shook her head slowly, croaking, "I want to go home…"

"I have seen E-FUCKING-NOUGH Undertaker!" Punk stormed towards his rival and shook his head, "Fuckin' quit it, people are DEAD!" Cody was somber…Randy wouldn't let him react he knew that.

"I can't…" Cody shook his head when he caught something out the corner of his eye, "WHOA!" Without warning Mindy collapsed.

"Minda!" Kane caught her before she smacked the ground and checked her over in horror. She had a pulse…her breathing was fine.

"Dude!" Punk tumbled off the chair and ran towards Mindy and Kane, Trish keeping a hand over her mouth and shivering. No one came to comfort her…it was all about Mindy, it always was. Did she resent her? Of course not. She could be the worst person in the world, but still be her identical twin. As children life worked the opposite, Trish was given opportunities Mindy never had. "She alright?" Kane cuddled the blood-painted Mindy close and pulled the shirt over his head to wipe her face.

"I don't know why she passed out…" Kane shrugged confusedly, "she's fine." The Undertaker could only grin unbeknown to anyone else…she didn't pass out by accident.

"DUDE who's fucking blood is that?" Randy jumped up on his chair and cringed, "I don't like it when chicks are drenched in blood!" Punk craned his neck to his with a wrinkled nose.

"…how often does THAT happen?"

"It's not hers" Kane shook his head as he wiped some off with his fingers and glided them together, he then did the same to the stiff Trish, "Neither of them."

"Then…" Michelle jittered and took a step closer, "Who's…is it?"

"DO YOU THINK WE FUCKING KNOW?" Trish shrieked uncharacteristically loud at the lanky blonde, "DO WE LOOK LIKE A WEALTH OF INFORMATION?" Michelle shrank back at the enraged Trish, actually catching Kane's eye. He hated the bitch but Trish honestly captivated him for that fleeting moment. She might have picked up a trait from him after all. The brunette beauty turned to her in-law and shivered as he lifted an unconscious Mindy with one arm and actually extended the other towards her. She stared at it like it was poison.

"Come HERE…" he knew she wanted to. The sane twin nodded and scampered under his arm so he could hug her, a sight Randy wished he had a camera for. Trish and Kane; touching without weapons behind their backs or intentions of maiming the other. The Big Red Machine now glared at Punk, "Get me ice for her head! QUICKLY!" Rubbing Trish's back he tangled a hand in her hair and knelt in front of the fire with Mindy, pulling Trish down with him. "What happened?" Punk darted out of the room while everyone else sat stagnant, still as night. The Undertaker looked happy as a clam; Kane would have pelted him if he got the opportunity.

"I don't think Phil should go" Trish shook her head as she watched him run out of the room, "Not a good idea…"

"Why?" Cody knelt next to her, but was pulled back by his shoulder courtesy of Orton, "The kitchen's right there-"

"No it isn't!" Trish shook her head and rattled, pointing a shaky finger out into the hallway, "Meem and I were running for like an HOUR there's no FUCKING way-" Kane had been processing her whole story very carefully and shook his head.

"There is…" he nodded and moved Mindy's hair out of her face while she slept, "your sister told me something similar-"

"And you expect us to BELIEVE her?" Michelle scoffed, "Please…she's a screwball."

"The screwball's been pretty accurate" Kane snarled to his potential in-law, overlooking his smug brother. Michelle was giggling at the blood-drenched Mindy while Rhodes and Orton just stared at each other. They knew better, especially Randy. He had some experience in the matter. "HOLD her…" Kane handed Mindy off to Trish and grabbed Michelle by her neck, slamming her against the brick frame of the fireplace and narrowing his eyes, "This is NOT a laughing matter, you FUCKING bitch!" he growled, "If I weren't half the man I am I would gut you like a little fish!" Watching Trish cradle Mindy's head, he narrowed his eyes and tossed Michelle to the side with the Undertaker surprisingly not saying a word as Michelle collided with an end table and fell unconscious. Staring in astonishment, Randy and Rhodes stood in their exact same positions. Randy could only smirk at the monster as he tried to see what was keeping Punk. "What are you MAKING that ice?" Kane barked towards the kitchen, slapping the doorframe and storming towards Mindy, ripping her from Trish and holding her like a baby doll.

"You ARE a monster…" Randy remarked coyly.

"Ain't I?" Kane retorted, Cody leaning forwards to get a good look at Mindy.

"How's she holding up?" Kane shook his head and moved over slightly so Cody could get a view.

"See for yourself…she's more shocked than anything…traumatic shock…which isn't good by any means. She might need a hospital."

"So I'm assuming this is no hallucination?" Randy genuinely asked Kane, though his concern wasn't all-that real. Trish shook her head even though she was not being directly spoken to.

"No FUCKING way…if I saw it then it's NOT fake! Kelly was REAL and she is DEAD!"

"Then we can go home, Kelly's gone!" Cody nodded to the suspiciously silent Undertaker, who shook his head and stroked his chin while staring deep into the crackling fire.

"Hardy's still gone…"

"So WHAT?" Randy shrugged angrily, "That means I have to risk MY ass DYING for him?! I could give a SHIT about Hardy!"

"None of us care" Cody added with a nod, crawling back to Randy's side of the room and pulling into a chair next to him. Mindy's hair was so drenched by blood it was wet and slipped right through Trish's fingers. She picked small pieces of it up and simply ran a delicate hand through it like a comb. "Why does all this shit happen to HER anyway?"

"Because she's NUTS" Randy answered with a gulp, "Places like THESE love psychopaths like HER…she's a medium. Isn't that RIGHT, Undertaker?" The Deadman didn't respond.

"So why don't we just take her home, Kane?" Trish asked hopefully, "Maybe she'll-"

"Why don't we NOT?" the Undertaker growled through his teeth,

"Why? What's it to YOU if I took her home?" Kane asked defensively, "It's MY wife; I know what's best for her!" He shook his head and pulled her tighter against him, "Is THIS not enough to convince you?" The younger brother picked up his plain black t-shirt and swabbed the blood off her face and neck. The tiny young woman winced in her sleep from the amount of pressure he was applying as he wrung out corners of her black dress to get the blood off, "…it's really clotted in there"

"I know" Trish nodded with a frown, "but the wincing is good. That means she'll wake up soon."

"How do you know that for sure?" Randy asked skeptically as Punk bolted into the room with a baggy full of ice wrapped in paper towel.

"I GOT IT!"

"What'd you freeze it yourself?" Cody asked with a smirk and a shake of the head, "You were gone an awful long time, buddy"

"Fuck YOU…" Punk handed the ice to Kane and he held it to Mindy's forehead, "it was cold." Gingerly, while giving his older brother the evil eye Kane placed her on a couch. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Define 'WE'…" Randy asked from his position on the easy chair, in no hurry to stand. Punk noticed the unconscious Michelle with an ample amount of blood dribbling from her head and his eyes widened.

"Should I even ASK how that happened…" he noticed he Undertaker was stoic, surveying the room, "And why YOU'RE so chill about it?"

"Did you run into Hardy?" Cody asked him, but of course got a 'no'. "Okay…so we'll assume that the house got HIM, too. Can we GO now?"

"Do any of you REALIZE what you're SAYING?" Randy looked around with a shake of the head, "HOUSES do not kill people…I think we've got more of an Agatha Christie-type case judging by Kane's Michelle encounter"

"I am NOT killing people for the fuck of it" Kane snapped, handing the ice to Trish so she could hold it on Mindy's head, "Though that DOES sound appetizing." Mindy began to stir, causing Trish to jump back with a yelp.

"Kane!" Trish gasped and hugged his arm quickly, "Kane Kane Kane she's up, baby she's up!" Kane shook his head and threw his arms up in the air.

"And just WHAT do you want me to do about that?" Trish bit her lip and looked her sister over, her expression calmer.

"Just come here…" Trish knelt next to Mindy once more and shushed her to ease the stirring, "She's not hurt or anything, she's just-"

"A high maintenance little BITCH" Randy announced…Trish having no choice but to nod.

"Oh shut UP, Orton" Punk folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes, "Please."

"I love her for it" Trish replied tightly. Kane crept up behind and tapped her, making her shriek and spin around to see him. Putting a hand over her heart, she took a deep breath and scowled, "Don't…EVER…do that again! Ever!" Kane laughed to himself and shook his head.

"Never will I stop making your life a living-"

"Uh huh…that's nice Kane" she was disinterested, highly disappointing Kane so he walked to Mindy's head and placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing with his thumb. Mindy ceased to stir. Kane smiled and looked up to Trish with narrowed eyes.

"When will she be up?"

"I…" Trish stammered and looked to see what Taker, Randy, Cody, and Punk were doing, "I don't know I'm not a doctor."

"But you WERE pre-med…" he hissed, "use it." Wincing in her sleep, Mindy rapidly started twitching all over, causing Kane to panic and grab Trish by her neck.

"Hey hey hey!" Punk went to intervene but Kane shot him a glare and squeezed harder on a gagging Trish.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I...I don't know!" she gagged and kicked the air to break free, "I'm NOT a doctor, this is psycho-somatic!" Kane growled and discarded his in-law once Mindy ceased movement. Cody helped her to her feet much to Randy's distaste and checked her over, she was shaken but not hurt like Michelle. She nodded meekly and gazed at her in-law. "I'm fine…" she nodded to get Cody away, "thank you." Kane lifted Mindy and sat on the couch, petting her face while glaring at his passive brother. Catching his in-law leering at him out the corner of his eye, Kane snapped his head to her and gripped onto Mindy's arm tight.

"Hey!" he shouted to catch her attention, which he did. "I'm sorry." She didn't buy that shit not on a bet.

"Since when?" she approached the couch and placed her hands on her hips, "Our loathing of one another is mutual, you don't have to feel bad"

"But I do" the normally resenting monster replied gently, "you're not as vile as I make you out to be." She took a long moment to curl her full lips and soak that all in before nodding acceptingly.

"You're not so despicable either" she placed a kiss on his cheek and sat down on the couch next to him (cradling tiny Mindy), "Big Brother." He smiled weakly and continued to stare at Miranda until his in-law placed her hand over his, "She'll be up in no time."


	12. Chapter 12: Fun by the Fireplace

A/N: Thank you Souless666, evilresa17, Team Novak, BellaHickenbottom, enriquevv75, and redsandman99 for your reviews :DDDDD!!!! LOL Souless666 you think Taker's crazy NOW? Wait a bit ;). Yep yep evilresa17, I just had to squeeze one more in there hahaha. my next story though isn't really a horror it's more of a psychological thriller/suspense. Great character run-through Team Novak :P I can assure you things will only get more bizarre. BellaHickenbottom Taker's not reacting for a specific reason we'll find out eventually. enriquevv75 as much as Trish and Kane despise the other (and they do), deep down they actually admire the other very much and it's times like these where it's really obvious. Nothing romantic will ever come of it they don't have that kind of tie, they're more like really annoying siblings. Randy hasn't lost it YET, give the man some time and yes, in reality Cody's a bit of a sweetheart. Randy just keeps a veil over his eyes emotionally.

A few hours later…same room. Mindy was still passed out on the couch and everyone sat in their cliques around the room. The in-laws with the exception of the Undertaker both lingered by Mindy, but neither of them had said a word in hours. Randy and Cody were chattering about something while Punk kind of hovered behind the couch for Mindy. The Undertaker was pacing carelessly while Michelle was woozy on her back. Punk leaned over the back of the couch pet Mindy's cheek.

"You know, she should have woken up by now."

"Yeah…" Kane swiped the hand off his wife's cheek and pulled her into his lap worriedly, "I was thinking the same thing. Is she-"

"Yeah. I can see her chest going up and down. She's breathing."

"Okay…so…what do you think happened?" Cody asked from across the room, now interested. Nobody had really said shit in hours, it was unsettling. Trish tilted her head in confusion.

"To her?"

"YES," Kane rolled his eyes, "To HER." Trish ran manicured fingers through her long hair and thought for a moment.

"Well…" she sighed, "I haven't seen her that scared in...I don't know I just haven't seen her that scared."

"My wife usually doesn't FAINT for HOURS even when she DOES want me to fawn over her" Kane added coldly.

"You mean she fakes it?" Punk laughed and touched Mindy's icy forehead, "Go Spaghetti!"

"Y'all still think she's a liar?" Kane asked the room, petting Mindy's face, "She's not sleeping on her own"

"The hell she ain't" the Undertaker spoke up finally, smiling suddenly to everyone's horror.

"What the…?" Randy frowned until Kane looked suddenly uncomfortable. A hand was on his shoulder. Slowly he craned his head around to see Mindy's arm gripped into his shoulder. He looked to Trish, who was speechless, and the entire room turned its attention to the couple.

"Oh, Minda…" he sighed in relief, "I was worried that you wouldn't-" he cut himself off as they made eye contact. Her pupils were completely dilated, making her entire eyes black marbles. Trish yelped and Randy's eyes widened.

"Kane…" Randy gulped, "get away from her…" The stubborn husband shook his head and scowled. Punk gasped and grabbed for Kane's arm.

"AHHHH KANE GET AWAY FROM HER!" Trish shrieked and fell backwards. The Undertaker was nothing short of intrigued as Mindy sat upright and turned her head to Kane. He slowly craned his neck around to see her and yelped. Her normally porcelain face sickly pale and her blackened eyes bore directly into her husband's. Trish shuddered and kept close to Punk protectively. Everyone in the room stared blankly, not knowing how to react. The Undertaker sure did, he came even closer to her.

"Minda…" Kane shook his head and tried to touch her face, "Minda-bug, baby you look sick." She dug her fingers into his shoulder so badly that it ripped open his skin and he bled. Wincing he tried to jump back, but he was restrained by her.

"WHOA!" Randy gasped and almost fell of the chair, "DAMN Randi!" She turned her head to the Undertaker, speaking in a deep, masculine voice that obviously never belonged to her.

"**4 down 8 to go…I've been a little unfair with my methods of winning so I will try and attempt to…**" she smirked, "**allow you to pass Go. Game on.**" The fire in the fireplace blew out along with every single light bulb. Trish and Cody screamed as Mindy flopped over, releasing her hold on Kane's shoulder.

"Minda!"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Trish shrieked and tried to lunge for him but Punk restrained her, "THAT'S NOT MEEM!" Kane prevented her skull from colliding with anything and pushed her hair out of her face…normal. He growled and looked to his in-law.

"REALLY?" Kane asked sarcastically, "Looks pretty familiar to-"

"That wasn't Spaghetti twenty seconds ago and you KNOW it! Don't you DARE bullshit my ass!" Punk shouted threateningly, though to Kane it was posed as no threat. Kane sighed, and relaxed only for a moment. A hand slapped his face.

"WHAAA!" Trish almost jumped onto the couch with Randy while the Undertaker was intrigued.

"SHIT!" Randy shouted and tried to hide behind Cody for a laundry list of reasons. Kane yelped and winced, holding a hand to his stinging cheek.

"Fuck YOU Minda!" Kane screamed and shoved her off him contemptuously; she landed on her hands and knees.

"Meem…!" Trish bent down quickly to gather her, but she spun around and bit her hand. Trish yelled and tried to jar her hand away, but Mindy's bite was too strong and her teeth tore open Trish's sensitive flesh. Punk went to smack her off Trish, but stopped himself. Trish screamed at the top of her lungs at the Undertaker, the only one who seemed to really have a sense of control in this room. "Stop her Mark! Stop her!" Cody kept close to Randy as he looked around for a weapon. Mindy released her sister's hand and crawled on the floor towards Punk.

"PHIL! LOOK OUT!" Trish warned him as Kane lifted her onto a couch and quickly touched her hand.

"You okay?" he asked nervously, knowing Mindy was going to murder him for letting Trish get hurt. The frightened Trish nodded, clutching her bloody hand to her chest and sucking air through her teeth.

"Just get HER!" Trish snarled, trying to ease her own pain. Punk apprehensively viewed Mindy crawling towards him with her hair in her face on her hands and knees, so he took cover behind Trish, who sneered and kicked her own flesh and blood in the face, sending her flying backwards.

"'EY!" the Undertaker shouted, catching the possessed young woman's attention. A long finger pointed to the drowsy Michelle.

"Oh WHAT is he doing?" Trish dug her nails into Kane's hand to keep him from charging at the Undertaker.

"SHE'S the one who despises you!" the Undertaker antagonized, confusing the shit out of Kane, Trish, and Punk. The trio exchanged glances and shook their heads confusedly as Mindy glared at the Undertaker from behind her hair before crawling in an almost animalistic manner towards Michelle. Cody leapt onto the couch above her.

"Does she always do this?"

"No!" Kane shook his head and followed behind her paternally, "I know nothing of the supernatural but that's not her, she's possessed!" He scowled at is older brother, "Why Michelle? The hag hasn't done anything to her yet!" The Undertaker remained reticent. "BIG BROTHER! I am SPEAKING to you! My WIFE is acting nuttier than USUAL!" Everyone in the room continued to panic as Mindy ripped the much larger Michelle off the floor and pushed her towards the fireplace.

"MEEM! MEEM NO!" Trish shrieked, Michelle whimpering, but in too airy a state to protect herself. Cody, Trish, and Punk jumped and huddled together. No one had any idea what to do. Kane watched in vain as Mindy lifted Michelle's head and placed it on her lap quite gently. Checking the Undertaker's face, he seemed awfully content with all this.

"Minda…" Kane hated Michelle, but tried to at least coax Mindy out of doing anything that could get her killed in the future, "Minda sweetheart…" She hummed an incoherent tune as she took one of her short, bony fingers and dug it into Michelle's eye socket.

"WAHHH!" Trish screamed and hugged the two men next to her, trying to avert her eyes. Punk tried not to vomit while Cody was just plain traumatized.

"Minda, NO!" Kane was too scared to rip her off, not for himself but if she were to hurt someone that actually mattered to her. Carefully the raven-haired twin dug until she found the cord that kept the eye in place; slowly she brought her finger up and the eyeball with it.

"NO MIN! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Trish, Cody, and Punk all began to shout together. Mindy looked up only to crack a wicked smile before snapping the cord and pulling the eye completely out of the socket. Everyone except Kane and the Undertaker screamed and yelled in the huddle. Mindy tossed the eyeball into the fire and watched Michelle feel her empty eye socket and scream. Mindy straddled on top of her and threw her hand inside Michelle's mouth. Kane had to shake his head and continue to hover behind her.

"Ugh…" he was REVOLTED, "Minda no…"

"Meem PLEASE!" Trish begged with a sob, but her twin simply continued humming as she began to pull something out of Michelle's mouth. Cody looked like he was going to vomit as Mindy snapped what was Michelle's tongue, throwing that in the fireplace too. Cody couldn't help it and ran into the nearest bathroom to vomit. Mindy held open Michelle's mouth really wide as she put one hand on each side of her jaw, pulling open and snapping Michelle's jaw wide open in a quick CRACK!

"Brilliant…" the Undertaker marveled, like it was a fucking movie or something. Kane was quite perturbed, and then he felt a nudge from Punk.

"Should we…" Punk shivered, "DO something?"

"Like what?" Kane asked with a scowl, "Want me to knock her out with a billiard ball? I'm not laying a HAND on her."

"Coming from the wife beater…" Punk rolled his eyes and started towards Mindy, but Kane pulled him back hard and held him still.

"NO!" he ordered, "Do you wanna end up just like McCool?" Punk looked at Michelle and cringed, then back at Kane. Sighing in defeat he shook his head.

"No…" he answered softly, "I just wish there was something I could do"

"There has to be a way to get her out…somehow…" Kane cringed and noticed his brother watching with great gratification, shaking his head. "My brother's making her do this…I know it." The fire pokers on a rack caught Randy's eye. He smirked and slinked away unnoticed. Mindy continued dismembering Michelle; tearing apart little pieces of her body and throwing them in the fire.

"Dude…what happens when she wakes up?" Punk gulped.

"You mean IF…" Kane corrected, "My brother's got some sort of hold on her." Randy gripped the fire poker in his fingers and slowly crept towards the back of Mindy's head. She still hummed and was oblivious. Kane began counting heads when he saw Trish all alone on the couch. He tilted his head in confusion and tapped Punk.

"Legacy…?"

"Cody's puking his brains out..." Punk waved it off when it hit him, "ORTON! Where is he?" Kane shrugged when he caught something moving out of the corner of his eye, as did the Undertaker. The brothers simultaneously watched Randy hold the fire poker right above Mindy's head.

"ORTON!" Kane shrieked and lunged for him, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kane's dramatic lunge for Randy was interrupted unceremoniously as the Undertaker snatched the rod right out of Randy's hands and pushed him to the ground, holding the poker at his neck. He growled nastily, slightly pushing the poker into Orton's thick neck. His wild eyes met Mindy's, who watched him attentively.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't behead you…" the Undertaker grumbled. Randy immediately held his arms up in surrender and begged off.

"Please…please don't do it, man! I was only trying to-"

"To what? To kill 'er? Is THAT what you were trying to do?" he panted and pushed the poker a little further. Kane slowly made his way to Mindy one step at a time before pausing. Just as he reached her she threw Michelle's body into the flames and Trish screamed. Once the body became engulfed, Mindy fell over and all the lights flickered back on.

"Okay…" Punk trembled and approached Trish once more, "tell me that didn't just happen."

"Definitely did" Cody staggered back into the room and nodded, "bitch got lit up like a Christmas tree!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA don't TOUCH her!" Trish shouted in warning as Kane went to touch Mindy, and she started crying hysterically.

"Minda-bug…" he cooed barely above a whisper, pushing some of her hair out of her face; as soon as she saw him she sobbed and threw her arms around his neck. "Shhh…" it was odd to hear him being so endearing, "its okay…you're gonna be okay…"

"Okay…" Cody shook his head with a scowl, "She fuckin' kills someone and its 'okay'…what kind of fucked up family is this?"

"Mine" Trish answered flatly, watching the Undertaker staring daggers at Randy.


	13. Chapter 13: It's Starting

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, Souless666, and redsandman99 for your reviews :]]]]!!!! Well said, Team Novak. No one is really okay with what she did, it's just no one knew how to react to it. Kane's naturally gonna side with her, no matter what she does it's fine by him so he really doesn't count. Hahahaha you win for first to recognize the title, Souless666 ;P. I wouldn't call it so for no reason you know that lmao. Everything with me has significance I do nothing for the hell of it. Yep yep redsandman99, Min DID do that. Obviously it wasn't REALLY her, but yeah her body did it.

Randy opened the door to his room and screamed, causing poor Cody to scream as well.

"Jeez, Randy! You're gonna wake up the entire house!"

"WHAT are you doing in my room?" Orton demanded. Sliding off the bed onto his feet, Cody scoffed the ground and scratched the back of his head.

"I got hungry…" he replied innocently, "and since you're the only person who isn't fawning over Stratusfear right now, I was wondering if you'd go with me because well…" he cringed and widened his ice-blue eyes, "this house is REALLY scary…"

"Can you PLEASE just go alone?" Randy ran a hand over his recently shaved head and groaned, "I'm in no mood."

"Ahh…umm…well… you see…"

"You're SCARED."

"Well…" Rhodes hesitated, "aren't you?" Caught off-guard, Randy stiffened slightly.

"Eh…"

"I thought so" Cody grabbed an unwilling Randy's wrist and started to walk out the door, immediately Randy shrieked and slapped Cody off with authority.

"DON'T touch me!"

"Calm DOWN, Randy!" Cody rubbed his hand as they started down the hallway, "Don't worry no one's watching…" Randy of course had to walk in front, only annoying Cody.

"You better not get us killed" he hissed and turned to face his younger companion. Quickening his pace, Cody trotted next to Randy and kept close, looking around nervously.

"This house only seems to go after us when we're alone, so I think we're-"

"Um, what about McCool? You know the one that got dismembered in front of us all as her boyfriend encouraged the act?"

"Oh yeah…" he finally had the epiphany, "okay, never mind." Randy continued to march in front of Cody and make his way down the hallway. The lackey followed closely behind, constantly darting his eyes everywhere. He shivered and bumped into the leader, highly irritating him.

"MUST YOU be CONSTANTLY looking around like that? If something was there my spider senses would have picked it up."

"Oh yeah? Well your 'spider senses' haven't been too keen as of the past couple days!" Randy turned his head to Cody but kept walking forward.

"That's because I didn't know what to look for! Idiot. This isn't fucking haunted, the spaced-out Randi told us that just fine…plus Kane was saying something about HE- UH!" his torso smacked into a railing and he emitted a winded grunt. Randy leaned forward to fall over but Cody grabbed and stood him upright. The spooked Randy panted and turned to Cody angrily, and glaring down what he almost fell into. He tilted his head in befuddlement.

"What is it?"

"Why is there a window in the middle of the floor?" Cody shook his head and shrugged.

"Do I look like an expert of fucked-up shit?" They walked around the window and kept walking forward, neither able to see a thing.

"Fuck this…" Randy pulled a flashlight out and flipped it on, shining it off the walls.

"Shouldn't we have found the stairs by now?" he froze. Randy carried on for a few more steps before realizing that Cody had stopped moving. He turned around to see Cody scared stiff, he rolled his eyes and walked back over to Cody, shining the flashlight in his eyes. The younger man didn't move to shield his eyes. Randy narrowed his eyes and put both his hands on Cody's shoulders forcefully.

"What is it now?" Cody's whole body began to quake.

"It's starting…" Randy raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"What's starting? I don't see anything…!" Cody put his hands up on Randy's forearms and took a deep breath. Randy snapped his head to Cody and looked at him like he was insane.

"Remember when Kane was saying that shit about how the house changes?" Randy thought a moment, and then nodded. "Well I think it's starting…the changing…"

"SO you're saying that we'll never find our way back?"

"Not necessarily…but it's possible."

"HOW? This house I don't even think is four thousand square feet! HOW the FUCK do WE get lost?" he growled and ripped himself away from Cody, "This is all YOUR fault!" He huffed and shined the light ahead of him, grabbing Cody's arm and dragging him down the hall.

"What're you doing?"

"Well, there's no use turning back now, since you and I both figured out that we can't go back the way we came."

"True…" he nodded, "but you still think we should go to the kitchen?" Randy shrugged and continued onward.

"Why not? Maybe there's a leftover waffle or something I can eat…if there IS anything at all! Fuckin' Randi eats EVERYTHING!" Cody jogged to keep up with Randy's fast paced walk. Eventually he caught up with him and jumped in front.

"But what if we never find the kitchen? Then what? We don't even know where we're going!"

"Well, this IS all your fault so you might as well learn from your mistakes." Cody put his hand on Randy's shoulder and gave it a slight pull back.

"Hey Randy…" Randy growled in annoyance and spun around to face him.

"WHAT, Rhodes?"

"Ahh…thanks…for coming…" Randy was stunned only for a moment, snapping himself out.

"I didn't do it because I like you…I'm only interested to see what kind of food you idiots have around" he turned away quickly and increased his pace. Cody smiled for a second before running to catch up with him. "Keep up, kid. I wait for no one." They walked in silence for a while and Cody really soaked in the atmosphere of the house, while Randy appeared less then fazed. Cody narrowed his eyes at Randy's ignorance and crossed his arms.

"How do you just walk by everything without even a thought?" Randy shined his light on the walls and saw all the decorated wood fixtures engraved in the trim. He grunted uncaringly and continued walking. A phone rang. They both jumped back screaming and holding onto each other. The phone rang again. It rang seven times, and each time the phone rang they clung to one another tighter and tighter.

"What's going on?" A cold wind blew past them. They jumped in fright and shut their eyes. The wind stopped moments later and they slowly peeled them open.

"RUN!" Randy stopped running, causing Cody to fall on his face from the sudden stop. He wobbled onto his feet before giving Randy the evil eye as he arrogantly waited for Randy's response, only it never came. Randy cringed as the effect of being all alone in the dark started to settle in on him.

"Alright, I'm fuckin' scared" he shined the flashlight down the hallway. Sighing he started down it, constantly looking over his shoulder and peeking around the bends before turning them. He took a deep breath and slowly started down a hallway when he began to get angry. Sparingly he would kick a wall until they reached Cody's room, noticing the house wasn't big at all and it had closed up behind them. "Fuckin' house…" he scowled and counted seven bedrooms, "I swear I'll fuckin' die in here if we don't leave."

"Too bad the Undertaker's got us all by the 'nads" Cody rolled his eyes and entered his room, "Sorry about the fridge thing…I guess it doesn't want us to eat."

"Peace" Randy simply closed Cody's door and left, not noticing the handle twist off from the outside after he turned away followed by Cody's pained scream. Instincts kicked in and he started down the hallway when he heard a sniffle. He gulped and stood stiff, shining his light around the hallway even though it was empty. Taking a deep breath and beginning to head down the hallway he heard the sniffle again, followed by a cry. He halted and felt a shrill run up his spine. "Hello?" The crying again. He gasped once he heard the cries and tried to regain himself. Closing his eyes he stood completely still, trying to even restrain from breathing when the cries suddenly became much more feminine. A familiar cry startled him. He bit his lip until he recognized the voice. "Barbara?" he masked his fear she spoke up, only the cries got louder. Gaining a new sudden determination he followed the sound until he started to hear water running. He raised a dark eyebrow in confusion but still followed the sounds until he noticed a light coming from underneath a door. Randy drew closer to the door when he noticed that the door was fogged up. "Must be glass" he turned the handle of the glass door and the crying became louder than ever. He now realized who the cries belong to and rushed into the room. "BARBARA! Get your ASS out here so we can go home!" He was blinded by a fog and couldn't see a thing. The hot steam burned his face so he swatted his hands around before putting away his flashlight. As the fog began to clear up, he smelled something terrible. He furrowed his brow and shook his head in confusion. "Barbara…? Answer me NOW!" The fog cleared faster and he saw the white walls were completely stained in blood. He gasped and covered his mouth as he heard the crying again, shivering and gasping when he deciphered a figure behind the shower curtain. Recognizing the physique he slowly stalked towards it. "Barb…please…just come out and-" he pulled the shower curtain and saw '**6 down 6 to go**' painted on the walls. He jumped back and slipped on the bloody floor, landing on his rump. He tried to skid backwards when blood started to spill out of the bathtub. The door slammed shut behind him, screaming and facing the bathtub a slashed tan arm fell out of it. He shrieked and his eyes followed up to the mutilated face of Kelly. She smiled at him revealing a set of yellow, cracked teeth. He screamed and tried to leave when he felt a wet arm wrap around him, screeching and turning around to see the mutilated Kelly have hold of his arm. Her entire body was drenched in water, blood, and sweat. She was also completely naked; although it was difficult to even tell that because of all the blood and hair she was covered in. Her long blonde hair was matted and almost a shade of brown from all the dried blood, he screamed and shook his head. She pouted and made a sad expression.

"Don't you think I'm beautiful anymore?" He screamed and turned away.

"NO! You're not FUCKIN' Barbie!" She frowned and wrapped her colder than clay arms around his neck causing him to shriek and try and discard her to no avail.

"The other girls are all just SO pretty …" Randy thrashed his head left to right and screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! You're not Barbie!" She pushed his back against the door and ran a long, lizard-like tongue up his neck. He shivered in disgust and tried to feel around for the handle of the door.

"Why do you hate me?" the fallen beauty asked through tears, softening his cold expression. He kept feeling for the handle, which she obviously noticed and grabbed the hand searching for the handle. Her expression of misery turned to one of sheer hate and she snapped his wrist backwards with a huge CRRRRRRRRACK! He screamed in agony and shut his eyes tightly, throwing one of his fists back and the glass door shattered. He fell backwards through the door and landed flat on his back, groaning in agony and trying to scrape himself up before Kelly began to slowly walk out of the room. He ran, but there was a solid wall in front of him that was never there…and then there were five.


	14. Chapter 14: Good Morning, Sunshine

A/N: Thank you Team Novak and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :]]]]!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA I'VE DONE IT! I've killed Orton in a story LOL! No he's not coming back either. He's dead. Peace out. He pissed me off as of late so I hadda chop him...it's the dawning of a new era for Vermi called kill fucking everyone and show no remorse ;D. There's your response, Team Novak :P hahaha. Now for BellaHickenbottom, I am not telling you who is next because that would be cheating. Take this as a message though, if I can kill ORTON, I can kill ANYONE. It IS Taker's fault, but there isn't much I can do about it as the author except put him next on the chopping block. Will anyone escape? Hmmmm good question hahaha I know the answer. No one's gonna like it.

As the sun rose, rays of light seeped through the tears of the drawn curtains, stinging a sleeping Mindy's eyes. Surprisingly Trish had allowed her and Kane to be alone last night for 'many' unnamed reasons. She was upset that Trish didn't want to stay with her, but Kane wasn't all-so bad. After all, she married him. Everybody was being really nice to her, well…everybody that was left. She had no recollection of anything that occurred after she fainted by the fireplace, but whatever it was nobody had told her a thing. With a heavy groan, she rolled over and felt a shift in the mattress. Kane must have moved. Keeping her stinging eyes squeezed shut she wrapped both tiny arms around his bare chest and snuggled, he was so fat these days it was hard to get all the way around, but she didn't mind at the moment. His body wasn't giving as much heat as it usually did, making her frown and snuggle into him harder. Fat people were supposed to give heat off, it was visibly irritating her. His skin wasn't as soft as it usually felt either. In fact, it felt wrinkly and rougher than sandpaper. She groaned yet again and laid a kiss on his neck.

"Baby…" she whispered hoarsely and shivered, hugging him tighter and nuzzling his neck, "baby, I'm cold." He didn't give any kind of response. In an attempt to warm up she kissed where his shoulder met his neck and worked her way up, his skin feeling REALLY off. "What? Are you dead?" she furrowed her brow and kissed his jaw before opening her large blue eyes and freezing up catatonic. That was Kane alright, she already Charlie-horsed herself and could no longer move her left leg. She failed to notice his arms were ripped off his torso and he now lied in a puddle of his own blood, the arms waiting to be noticed on the floor. Besides being coated in dried blood, the back of his head was completely bashed in and his eyes are plucked straight from their sockets, just like Mindy had done to Michelle last night. As for the sandpapery skin…completely charred. The tiny young woman trembled and screamed, stripping the sheets off the bed. "GLEN!" she shrieked and tumbled off the bed, weeping and shaking involuntarily as she tried to avoid looking at that body any longer. "GLEN!" she screamed yet again to no answer, shaking her head and placing both hands over her mouth and nose. She had to get out but couldn't contain herself. Sobbing and tripping the entire way, she raced to the door and tried to jiggle the handle but it wouldn't open. "NO no no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The door was locked. "COME ONNNN!" she screamed and banged with her tiny fists but it wouldn't budge. She looked back at the bed and the corpse lying still, the mattress entirely blood-soaked where she slept. Her nightgown was white…looking down she noticed blood-stains from sleeping in what she did. Immediately she shrieked and fell onto her butt, rubbing her feet and legs hard with her tiny hands, the tears streaming in buckets as she felt ready to throw up everywhere. Her diamond encrusted wedding and engagement rings tore into her leg as the rubbing became violent scratching and scrubbing. Crying out loud she shook her head in denial and curled against the locked door, pulling her appendages into a ball and resting her head between her knees. She lingered that way for a few minutes that each felt like a lifetime, bawling her pretty little eyes out. On second thought she couldn't leave the room even if the door was open…that was her husband. Something was in the room. She shot up but didn't rise to her feet, her widened blue eyes searching everywhere…it was only her in the room. Her and the corpse, the same phantom wind that greeted her a couple days ago gusted through her long raven hair, sweeping it off her shoulders and completely behind her. The schizophrenic scowled and balled her fists. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WAAANNNNNT?" she screamed over the wind, actually trembling from the pitch of her voice. BOOM! Her closet door flew open and that was it. "FUCK!" she screeched at nothing, hugging her knees close to her and whimpering, "Glen, Glen please come back I'm scared Glen PLEASE WAKE UP!" She sprinted to the bed and threw herself over the burnt and bloodied chest of her husband, begging him to get up, "Make it go away, Glen PLEASE MAKE IT GO AWAY PLEASE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" she shook him, but obviously he did not stir. He was dead. "GLEN! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" she impatiently rattled the closest human in the world to her desperately, clinging to him like a lost child and crying against him, her tears being the only moisture in his skin. The beautiful young woman waited in agony for him to wake up, until the sheets she discarded to the floor moved and she screamed, kissing her husband quickly before sprinting to the door and clambering at the knob until it blasted open and she fell backwards, groaning at the newly-gained goose egg on her skull. She wasn't looking to see if there was blood, the sheet touched her hand and she fucking made like a banana out of there on wobbly legs. She was always fast, but the way her short legs carried her down the flight of stairs, through the short hallways, and into the kitchen she didn't take into account how short that trip was. She and Trish were hopelessly lost in that house about three times…she made it to the kitchen in three seconds. The hallway wasn't that long either. The house had shrunk considerably. She was definitely in the right kitchen. It looked the same, large checkered black and white tiles with white walls and cupboards that blended perfectly. The wooden table had five chairs around it and there were five items in each open cupboard. She screamed and felt her heart in her throat, crying audibly and hugging herself, wishing right then and there she would die. She wanted to be dead she couldn't live twenty seconds without-

"LITTLE SISTER!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the schizophrenic shrieked, falling forwards onto her hands and knees at her in-law's touch.

"LITTLE SISTER! LITTLE SISTER!" Mindy barred her teeth and swiped black nails at her in-law to make him go back, crawling forwards and flipping around to see none other than her beloved in-law standing in front of her with an outstretched hand. "Baby-girl, what's-"

"GLEN!" she leapt into his arms and kicked the tiled floor until he lifted her, sobbing and burying her face into the crook of his neck, "MY GLEN! MY GLEN MY GLEN!" Instinctively he kept his in-law close and ran his free hand through her tangled black hair, her roots needed to be redone…brown was coming through.

"Shhh…" he smirked and held her close like an infant, "What happened, darlin'? What frightened you?"

"What the fuck is going on?" Trish screamed and ran down the stairs to find the in-laws clinging to each other, Mindy a blubbering mess. Punk followed closely behind, looking equally as lost.

"She alright?" Punk quickly approached but the Undertaker turned her away.

"DON'T touch 'er! EITHER a' ye!" The Undertaker demanded coldly, Trish and Punk keeping close to one another and coming in, both appearing quite restless.

"You sleep at all?" Punk asked Trish, who was highly disinterested.

"MARK what's WRONG with her?" Trish tried to run over too, but the Undertaker turned his back towards her, Trish able to catch a glimpse of Mindy's terrified, tear drenched face.

"NO!" she swatted at the Undertaker for not releasing her but he protested, "GLEN! GLEN!"

"KANE?" Trish shook her head and looked to Punk, "What's wrong with him? I texted him three hours ago!"

"You mean you SPOKE with him?" Punk asked nervously, noticing the Undertaker was spilling no information and holding Mindy's mouth shut. He was acting WAY too weird for words. "Where's Orton and Rhodes?" Trish shrugged.

"Still sleeping?" she shook her head and watched Mindy count the chairs with a confused glaze over her eyes. Kane was dead…that should mean only one less chair…there were two subtracted. Someone else was dead.


	15. Chapter 15: Help Me?

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, redsandman99, and Souless666 for your reviews :))))!!! Oooooooooops hahahahaha let's just say finals week is stressing me out too much...people are gonna die XD. Team Novak why would I kill Taker when there's still a rest of the story to make you hate him :D??? Trish is okay for now, I'll at least vouch for HER to ease your nerves. lol redsandman99 we'll find out what exactly is going on with Kane.... See Souless666 I made you happy for ONE chapter :P. Mwa. I killed Kane...or did I? WEG. They didn't knock Taker out because well, Taker's kind of a strong player, isn't he? If this is all a game then it must be strategy by the house to make him more powerful than he really is. Remember when I said I'd clue you all in to when the house REALLY started to fuck with them?? That started last chapter ;D

"Yoo I'm fuckin' goin' up, I have NO idea what all this bullshit is about…" Punk started up the stairs with Trish quickly sprinting after him.

"WAIT, I'm coming!" Trish grabbed his arm and pulled herself forwards, "my brother-in-law's missing and my OTHER in-law's being a complete and total DICK."

"Yeah dude I am REALLY worried with him…" Punk nodded in agreement, "he's been a fuckin'…nut." The duo jogged up the staircase, their combined weight causing the old stairs to creak and shift under them. "Do you remember which room they were in?"

"I left them there…" Trish pointed to the door to the right and nodded, then noticed something peculiar.

"What?" he noticed her shiver involuntarily as she scanned the upper floor.

"There's five doors on this floor…."

"So?" Punk shrugged, eager to pull open the door and yell at Kane.

"We started off with twelve" her teeth chattered and she inched closer to Punk, "I don't like that."

"…me either to be honest" Punk nodded and breathed deeply, "Once we find Orton and Rhodes it'll all be-"

"No" her eyes watered, "Meem's always right…"

"But she didn't-"

"Twins have a sort of…" she curled her full lips, "telepathy between each other. Meem and I have been doing it our whole lives…we just know crap about the other. She knows they're dead"

"Why does Deadman want her so bad" Punk shook his head and gazed at the floor, "I don't get it."

"She's schizo…she's a medium." Trish frowned and scoffed the ground, "She woke this place up just by touching the door"

"Do you HONESTLY believe this shit was dead before we-"

"I told you what happened" Trish replied tautly, "My Meem woke it up by touching the door. She's a medium…the house speaks through her. Just like last night"

"I think last night was the scariest fuckin' thing I've ever seen in my life…" he watched Trish's face harden, "Still love Spaghetti"

"Mark's using her to keep us here…" Trish nodded surely, "I know it…pretty soon we'll all be literally locked in and picked off one by one."

"Try not to be TOO morbid or anything" Punk jabbed, "You think she really has the ability to lock up the entire house?"

"Meem?" she raised her dark eyebrows, "definitely. She's psychotic, the house is using her psycho-somatic patterns and turning them on us…if it wants Meem to believe we're locked then so be it. The whole place'll be one giant cage."

"So how are we gonna get the fuck out?"

"Honestly…" she sighed deeply and bit back a tear, "We don't."

"Stupendous…" taking a deep breath Punk grasped the gold knob and twisted it; the old wooden door creaked open gradually. Trish's eyes were wide; her muscles tense and was ready to flee the scene on cue. Her large caramel eyes scanned every inch of the room to find it empty. Nobody was in there. The sheets were on the floor in a ball but otherwise nothing. "Nothing here…" he shrugged and looked to Trish, "Did Spaghetti take her pills yet?"

"But why wouldn't my in-law be in here?" Trish shook her head and ran a hand through her long hair, "He slept in here with her last night why WOULDN'T he be here?" She looked over the king sized bed in disgust. "Well they must have had a busy night with a king sized bed all to themselves…"she playfully nudged Punk and giggled, "Sorry honey, she's not interested."

"Stop it" Punk was cross, "That shit's not funny, okay? Just because YOU'RE married-"

"And YOU like my sister…" Trish nagged further, earning a groan from Punk.

"NOT a word…" he threatened lowly, "She's my fuckin' friend. Don't deprive me of THAT"

"Who said I was depriving you of anything?" Trish giggled while eyeing a large white carpet under the bed and two nightstands each with a lamp and doily underneath. It was so homey Trish wanted to be sick. The pair stepped further into the room and looked under the bed, in the closet, anywhere they could think of just for the sake of looking. "I don't know about you…" Trish swallowed hard while trying to get a complete view of the large room.

"But I want to get the fuck outta here asap."

"Sweetie, you've read my mind."

"What should we tell Spaghetti?" They about faced and high-tailed it out of the room, slamming the door shut and making sure it closed.

"Whatever YOU want to tell my sister is fine with me…" Trish shrugged and started for the stairs.

"Well ahhh…" that was a loaded question, "there's A LOT of things I'd like to tell your sister…" he pinched her butt quickly and snickered as a scandalized glaze washed over her face, "I'll give you an example if you feel so inclined…" he winked, causing her to laugh at him dismissively.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm off the market." They headed left, about to take a step down when they heard a thunderous bang. "MEEM?!" Trish gasped and spun around in every direction, large eyes looking every which way until Punk tapped her.

"Hey Trish…" his eyes grew wide. The house wasn't nearly as big as they remembered; how many fucking rooms were up here anyway? He actually looked quite startled despite wishing to keep his dignity as a male. "C'mere…" he held her shoulders and reversed her direction to make a dash down the stairs to the kitchen when they heard screaming. Male screaming. Trish screamed and cried, and hugging Punk tightly to the point that his breathing became constricted.

"**HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!"**

Trish shrieked and cried, stamping her feet and hugging Punk as tight as she could. That wasn't Kane's voice; she didn't WHO that voice belonged to. She shook so much she tore away from Punk and ran down the hallway in the opposite direction of the stairs, screaming.

"HEY!" Punk yelled after her, "TRISH! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Reluctantly he turned his back on the stairs and raced down the hallway after her. He passed several rooms on both sides including the laundry and bathroom. There was one fucking bathroom on that entire floor. Trish rocked back and forth, crying in a corner in front of the door at the end of the long hall. Punk stopped and knelt next to her and the door. No sound. Punk shook Trish by her shoulders. "Don't EVER run off like that again, you understand me? People have been DYING if you haven't noticed. You get within three feet of someone you're hosed."

"I- I-I-I-" she was hysteric, "I'm scared Phil…the screaming, and the…" she threw herself into him, "Didn't you hear the screams?" Reluctantly he nodded.

"I'd be a fuckin' liar if I said I didn't. Yeah, I heard them too…but we don't wanna stick around to hear them again, right?" He gently helped her up and she clung to him in terror. Pressing his right ear to the door, he listened. Suddenly he jerked back from the movement and pounding on the door.

"WHAT'S THAT?!?! PHIL!" The incessant pounding was maddening. It was so fierce and desperate the door was rocking off the hinges, Trish cried and screamed, trying to run but Punk prevented her.

"**HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE SOMEBODY!"**

"That sounds an AWFUL fuckin' lot like Kane-"

"It's NOT! Trish screamed, "I KNOW his scream that is NOT him!" Punk didn't know what to believe. Trish was about to go under cardiac arrest as she rattled in fear. He began to back away with her from fear but froze.

"**PHIL IT'S COMING. DON'T LEAVE ME. HELP ME, HEEEEEELLLPP! PLEASE IT'S COMING, GET ME OUT. OPEN THE DOOR. OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE PHIL! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG! I CAN'T DIE."**

"DO SOMETHING PHIL!" she shrieked. He extended a tentative hand and flung the closet door open so hard it created a brutal-looking dent. The faceless hysteria ceased and Punk leaned forwards to see into the musky-smelling closet. "PLEASE be careful…" she wept and hugged him. Her panicking dwindled and her breathing slowed as he gripped her close with one arm. There was nothing there.

"Is schizophrenia contagious?"

"Are you serious?" she scowled and pushed away from him, "NO way was that a figment of our imagination, how could you and I imagine the SAME THING?"

"Because this house fuckin' SUCKS and plants false ideas into our heads…"

"THAT sounds more like the truth."Before swiftly slamming the door shut he picked up that the door could only be opened from the outside. She shivered and clung to Punk once again as he backed away from the door. "Don't you think that a door like that should be left closed? Like, do you think maybe something evil was inside this room, so they closed it in? And we just let it out?"

"I think you and your family read WAY too much into this shit, that's what I think" his heart beat a mile a minute as they turned back down the dark hall. The pounding sensation kicked back up. Punk jumped in fear, screaming for the first time.

"**TRISH! HELP ME! DON'T LET ME DIE! TRISH! PLEASE! PATRICIAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"LEAVE US ALONEEE!" she bolted down the hallway without Punk. He had no choice but to race down the hall after her, eyes never leaving her body as she darted down the stairs screaming. He sprinted down the stairs fast, skipping stairs between and racing down the short hall that lead to the kitchen. Colliding with the brunette Stratus twin he fell on his ass as did Trish. Panting and heaving, Punk met eyes with the Undertaker, who was watching them with great interest as they sat sprawled on the floor. Trish cried in terror and hugged Punk.


	16. Chapter 16: Screaming Match

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Team Novak, and redsandman99 for your reviews!!!! :)))!!! Ahhhh Souless666 it only gets better I can assure you. The humor is gone unfortunately, but meh what's to come should make up for it. Awww Team Novak yeah Punk's a cutie :P. Taker just sucks, but hey, you never know who I'm gonna make you hate next :D. redsandman99...hehehehehe....hehehe...no comment.

"Y'all see somethin'?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "By the sound a' it the two a' ye saw a ghost."

"There are NO FUCKING GHOSTS HERE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Trish shrieked as Punk looked to her to answer the question. Her entire tiny body trembled from that, Punk shaking his head and having no choice but to take over.

"We didn't see SHIT; she's just a little spooked that's all. I went with her to check it out and we heard some minor shit going on up there"

"What?" she gasped, "You know that-" He silenced her.

"Like WHAT?" Kane asked cynically while entering the kitchen. The Undertaker had Mindy wrapped in a blanket with a steaming mug in front of her filled with a mixture of coffee, milk, powdered sugar, and honey. Strange combination, but she loved it.

"GLEN!" Mindy almost toppled the table and jumped onto him while still wrapped in her blanket, cuddling him close and kissing every square centimeter of his face. The sudden constriction of her arms around his neck caused him to cringe and drop her to the floor with a grunt.

"DAMN, Minda!" he rubbed his neck and shook his head confusedly, "I left you an hour ago…!"

"NO you were DEAD! GLEN YOU DIED! You did! I sawed you dead and I cried and I ran and I tried to go but the door would not let me-"

"…what the FUCK are you talking about?" Kane tilted his head and looked to the rest of the relieved group, "You idiots fill her head with that?"

"We ain't convincin' 'er a' nothin'!" the Undertaker protested, though no one felt he had any right to speak after what he had been doing to them all.

"Well OBVIOUSLY someone did!" Kane looked around at everyone dangerously, "And where's Legacy? I haven't seen fuckin' anyone." Trish staggered back, her eyes pure daggers. Kane looked at Trish and smiled wickedly, she jumped. Begrudgingly he reached for Mindy and reeled her close to him, kissing the top of her head and bringing her to the table, sitting down with her in his lap and lifting the large mug for her, taking a sip and actually liking it. "That's pretty good, Minda" he smiled genuinely and moved her long, tear-soaked black hair out of her face. She nodded and hugged him close, snuggling her head into his chest and holding onto her steaming mug. "Tell me what happened, sweetheart"

"The whole thing?" she asked with teary eyes, he nodded and hugged her waist with both arms.

"The whole thing, honey." He kissed her cheek and then her temple as she began to speak with a heavy tremble.

"Well…" she sniffled and took a sip of the drink the Undertaker made her, "I was sleeping…" he nodded for her to continue, though it took a lot for her to do so, "and…"

"And then what, sweetheart?" He pulled several canisters out of his pocket and began to twist them open; he had packed a canister of pills for each day he assumed they would be there. She took fourteen different medications at once in the morning. "What happened once you woke up?" He was trying to expedite the story for everyone's sake; if she got it out she'd stop acting like a freak.

"And, and, and I woke up and you were dead. You had no arms or eyes and your head" she reached back and ran a hand over the back of his cranium, "was all smash an' you got in a fire accident."

"Did I?" he was a little terrified that she was able to come up with such a lovely little tale, yet, he married her. He corrupted her innocent little mind. "But Minda…" he tilted her head all the way back so she could look him in the eye, "I was outside…I had to call Bearer…we're in different parts of the country."

"Oh…" her voice dropped disappointedly, "but-" He kissed her on the mouth quickly and stroked the hollow of her throat.

"Thank you for caring about me, Minda-bug." He glared at his older brother and in-law, "It's nice to know SOMEONE does."

"I cared 'cause I love ya, that's all" she shrugged and kissed his hand for a long second, offering him more of her drink. He politely declined and tucked her tiny head under his chin with a smirk.

"Yeah, I love you too…sometimes." BANG! Mindy screeched. The sound echoed around the room for a long pregnant moment as Mindy clung to Kane tighter. Running. Upstairs. Heavy footsteps driving into the floorboards and creaking with each heavy thud. Mindy cried and Kane had no other husband-like option but to pet her long raven hair.

"What the FUCK was that?" Punk shivered, looking to the Undertaker.

"I wanna go, Glen" Mindy nodded with a sniffle, "I wanna go home I don't like it here."

"BIG Brother, we've OBVIOUSLY overstayed our welcome here" Kane snarled, "You've gotten your 'twitch' you're going to kill us all if we sit around and wait for this thing to pick us off one by one. Minda already informed us about the little GAME of musical chairs it's been playing." The lights flickered on and off until they eventually faded out. Despite the daylight, the kitchen wasn't exactly abundant in windows.

"Who's got a flashlight?" Punk asked the quintet, but of course no one fucking had one, "Stupendous."

"Here…it isn't much" Trish pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and shined it to the ceiling, as if the electricity was taunting her the lights flicked right back on.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The young women shrieked while even Kane and the Undertaker jumped at that. Kane wrapped his arms tight around Mindy as the phantom scream grew closer…now in the room with them. Mindy screamed right back and sobbed, burying her face into Kane's chest.

"YOU STOP IT!" she screamed at the unknown person in the room with them, the lights flickering with the tone of the person's voice. "CUT IT OUT! BAD HOUSE! BAD! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Not only did the lights come back on but the scream immediately subsided, drawing all eyes to the bundled schizophrenic cuddling her husband. Punk took a deep breath and pointed to her.

"Spaghetti, I wanna know how the FUCK you were able to do that!"


	17. Chapter 17: Answer It

A/N: Thank you Souless666 and redsandman99 for your reviews :DDD!!! Okayy so today is a very special day just to start off: Happy Birthday Stratus twins :))!!! If I were doing a story that didn't all happen in a matter of a week like this one I would acknowledge their b-day but as of now, I can't. Happy birthday twinnies once again...perhaps i'll do something involving their special day in the future :). So no, I will not be killing them on their birthday. LOL Souless666 you know me better than that, would I kill Kane THAT early? redsandman99 she's a medium. Her disability connects her with the supernatural more than the average person so yes, she has some control over what exactly goes down. Can she stop a physical event from happening? Hell no. Can she make the house stop screaming at everyone? Hell yeah. If the house were to play favorites in this 'game'...all bets are on it's the schizophrenic.

All the crazy hallways the house presented a couple of days ago somehow merged into one very long one, as Taker strolled upstairs he fancied the blood red walls with wooden finish at the ceilings. The beauty of it was just so unearthly, he was glad no pictures or hangings of any kind took away from it. A phone rang. It was coming from HIS room. Immediately he double-timed it to his door and threw it open in one quick motion, catching Kane and Mindy laying out several different items on the bed and going over what to do with them.

"Either a' you two idiots wanna explain why yer not pickin' up the damn phone?"

"Because no one good is calling" Mindy shrugged with a sigh, "I told you, Mark. Nobody knows we are here this is not even a real address. I do not know how you finded it. I want to go home."

"After that vulgar display of power in the kitchen a few hours ago, I'm taking my WIFE'S stance on this one…" he cocked his head skeptically, "What are you trying to accomplish by all this, Big Brother?" He cocked a handgun and handed it to Mindy, "Don't you TOUCH THAT until I say so."

"Okie dokie" Mindy nodded, hugging his torso as he set his own firearm up. The Undertaker could only roll his eyes.

"What in the hell 're the two a' ye gettin' guns for? Whatever's after us is intangible"

"I thought you LIKED it" Mindy snipped childishly, "After all you're tryin' t' feed us to it, isn't that true?" She popped an Oreo in her mouth and gnawed on it. Kane couldn't take the fucking ringing in his brain.

"Make yourself useful" he pointed to the phone, "answer the god damn thing. Minda-bug's done warning you." Taker released a long exhale before lifting the old-fashioned phone off the hook, twisting the cord with his fingers. No speaking, just raspy breathing, like Kane's crappy lungs made him do sometimes. Instinctively he hung the thing right back up and shook his head.

"No one."

"BULLSHIT!" Mindy called him right the fuck out; Kane didn't even HAVE to open his mouth she was so quick to bite at him. He was starting to appreciate this whole experience more and more as she was slowly realizing his older brother wasn't the god she always made him out to be. RIIIIIING! Taker knew better than to reach for it. Let his obnoxious little brother and his pretty little wife answer it.

"Answer, children."

"Fuck YOU I'm not answering that" Kane shook his head and placed his gun on the bed, "Minda's told me ENOUGH"

"It's gonna keep fuckin' with us until someone picks it up" she looked to her husband with a frown, "YOU do it. You're the bravest."

"Let's not go THAT far…" the Undertaker grumbled as Kane ripped the phone off the holder.

"WHAT?" No one. Mindy shivered and shook on his side, keeping herself air-tight to him.

"LOOK I'm not sitting here all night what the HELL do you want from me?" Now it sounded like the wind blowing through a pile of leaves. "How original"

"Glen baby PLEASE don't piss it off…"

"I'm NOT pissing it off, Minda. I'm already pissed off enough."

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Kane actually yelped at the sudden burst of volume while Mindy screamed bloody murder, burying her face against him.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP STOP IT!" Mindy screamed at the phone and the screaming died down. Kane immediately grabbed her face and kissed her for that. Gradually he replaced the phone by his ear and pulled away quickly.

"**I HEAR IT! IT'S COMING! HEEEEELP! HELP! HELP ME…IT'S COMING. WHY DID PHIL AND PATRICIA LEAVE ME? THEY LEFT ME TO DIE! HELP! HELP ME! HELP ME, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOT ALONE! PLEEEEEAAASEEEE!" **Disconnected. Dial tone. Completely eeked-out, Kane placed the phone down on the holder and stared wide-eyed at both his wife and brother. The Undertaker was expressionless while Mindy looked like a bullet to the skull would have been preferable, rolling off the bed and heading for the opposite side of the room unnoticed.

"What in GOD'S NAME was that?" Kane demanded of his older brother, "One of your psycho-necromancing bullshit techniques?"

"I know as MUCH as you do, Baby Brother!" Kane looked around suddenly panicked.

"Minda? Where is she? Miranda?" he checked under the bed and the rest of the room, "Where are you? MINDA!" She was missing. The Undertaker didn't do as much as pull open a closet.

"Mrs. Glen Jacobs get yer skinny little ass out NOW!" Taker ordered, but no response. She truly was fucking gone, "I MEAN IT, LITTLE SISTER!"

"Fuckin' MIRANDA GET OUT HERE!" he rushed out of the room in panic with the Undertaker blankly following. Taker actually knew where she was…chasing was fun too though.


	18. Chapter 18: Faceless Enemy

A/N: Thank you Souless666, redsandman99, and Team Novak for your reviews :DDD!!!! Uhmm Souless666 I wouldn't make any bets in this story....I get kinda evil hehehe. Hah redsandman99 Taker is just being an ass all over. He does know where she is, but the longer she's gone the more it delays leaving. Team Novak you may like the end of this story, not hinting at anything but you might like it XD

Mindy strolled down a short red hallway, a new one. It was completely unrecognizable. She shivered and hugged herself tightly, the fighting and screaming was really getting to her. Catching movement out the corner of her eye she paused, her whole spine stiffened. A dark den with a TV.

"Too dark" she pouted and turned on the lights, hoping to find a remote to watch TV with. Maybe Kane would come join her. Finding the black remote, she flipped it on and watched as the fuzz came up. No pictures or sounds, she frowned and folded her arms over her chest. ZAP! "OW!" she dropped the remote that just zapped her tiny fingers and rubbed them off; the TV hummed but she didn't give a shit. Her hand hurt now. The TV played pictures now, only it reminded her too much of The Ring…which she didn't like at all she hated scary movies. Locusts, a Harlequin baby, a man blowing his brains out, an old woman wildly charging the camera, a little boy scraping his knee, running water, a widow, smashing mirrors, hairless rodents, fire, Mindy's beautiful face being worn by some sketchy figure, power out. Mindy screamed and rightfully so, deeply disturbed and terrified, the petite woman pulled herself back and shook her head in denial, pulling her hair. "GLEN!" she had to run. It wanted her. It wanted her NEXT. "GLEN!" she sprinted up the steps and made a sharp turn into the Undertaker's room, where she was last with the brothers. Slamming the door and locking it, she turned in exasperation expecting to find her husband and brother…nothing. She gasped. The window had **'7 down 5 to go'** written in blood. "GLEN!" she screamed louder, hoping he'd come and take her but she heard nothing…

"MINDA! MINDA!" Yes. That was him.

"GLEN!" she slammed her palms on the door and answered, shivering and hugging herself, "Baby PLEASE HURRY!"

"Minda you are DEAD when I get my hands on you!"

"Okay!" she nodded and caught two male, blood-drenched severed hands lying on the hardwood floor. RIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! "WHAAAAAAA!" She scrambled for it and hesitantly pulled it off the hook. White noise. "STOP CALLING MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked and slammed the phone back down on the hook. BANG! She screamed.

"MINDA! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" The lights flickered and she felt smaller than she already was. She leapt back at the sudden bang and sprinted to the door.

"I'm trying!" she yelled on the opposite side.

"NOT HARD ENOUGH!" Shaking and panting, she screamed as the lights continued to fuck with her.

"GLEN! PLEASE! HELP ME GET IN!"

"I CAN'T! IDIOT! WHAT you want me to break down the door?"

"YES!" it actually hurt to breathe she was so terrified. She was NOT alone in that room. She knew it. Blackout.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **The power returned and all were greeted by silence. Mindy cried and fell to the ground, clenching her arms around her head and taking fetal position as Kane blasted through the door and scooped her off the floor.

"MINDA!" he grabbed her face and made sure she was still breathing, "Minda, baby-sweetheart what happened? Tell me TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" She shivered and just wrapped her arms around him like a child. He scowled, grabbing her chin and forcing her wide blue eyes to meet his, "Don't you EVER run off on me again, understand? You could have been KILLED and I wouldn't be able to do a DAMN thing for you! Minda-baby I thought you were DEAD! You scared the HELL outta me!" He heaved and tried to calm down; she obviously was not taking his lecture very well. With a heavy rasp he sighed and ran a hand over her face, "Minda, I love you okay? No matter how much I yell at you" he looked off to the side for a moment to regroup before touching her icy pale face again, "If something were to happen to you it'd be the end of me"

"You remember your promise?" she asked hoarsely, confusing him. He tilted his head and leaned closer to hear better. "Your promise. You promised before the house gets me"

"I didn't promise you ANYTHING, Minda-bug. I am NOT killing you I'm not Kevorkian."

"If you love me you will do it"

"Stop it."

"I'll lock you all in and never let you out until I'm dead" she frowned and cuddled against the crook of his neck, "I am not allowed to leave. He wants to wear my face"

"Who?" he now was in attack mode, "Who wants your face? Over my dead body he'll-"

"…exactly" she watched Taker lurk in the doorway and frowned.


	19. Chapter 19: In a Dark, Dark Wood

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Souless666, Team Novak, and BellaHickenbottom for your review :DDD!!!!! Yayyyy for end of the first semester (for all us college kiddies)! I can post more frequently now fuck finals we'll have no more of THAT. Okie dokie back to bidness (finally): redsandman99 we'll see how correct your theory goes as of now I'm saying nothing hehehe. Souless666 very astute of you...he must know more than we think ;D. LOL yes Team Novak, verrrrry very literal. I mean come on, she's a pretty girl XD! Just like I said to redsandman99 BellaHickenbottom, I'm holding all comments to your prediction because if I did that I'd spoil the whole story :P. Yes. I'm being mean. Very mean. I have the right to I'm the author. :) Resume playing.....

The trio was now in the kitchen, sitting on the cold tiled chessboard floor. Kane held Mindy close to him and kissed her hands, trying to offer her some coffee/milk/honey/powdered sugar mixture he had made her. He kissed her face and now had been touching it more than ever, the thought of someone scraping her gorgeous pale skin off and wearing it as their own terrified him. There was truly only one way to get inside Kane's head, and whoever this bastard was that was harassing them knew it.

"There wasn't anythin' there" Taker said flat.

"Yes it WAS!" she squeaked weakly, hugging Kane for dear life, "I SAW it, I did!" Kane held her tighter and rubbed her back. With a faraway glaze over her eyes, she stumbled to her feet and aimlessly walked around the room, immediately signaling Kane to get up and shadow her.

"Minda-baby, please sit…you're lightheaded."

"Glen…?"

"What, sweetheart?"

"Can you cut off my face for me so the house does not have it?"

"No. Never."

"But-"

"MINDA" he corrected, "my answer was FINAL. NOTHING is getting your face"

"It will let us go if it has my face"

"…what makes you so sure?" he rubbed her arms from behind and hugged her close, finally getting his turn to rub on the crook of her tiny neck. She wasn't even five feet tall.

"A man was wearing it. I saw…" she nodded, "once he has my face he will let us go. He likes faces. He thinks mine is pretty."

"Of course he does" he praised and massaged her shoulders, "you're beautiful."

"So if you cut my face off and give it to him we can leave."

"Little Sister…" the Undertaker replied coldly, "even if it HAD yer pretty little head I wouldn' allow y'all to leave." The couple both felt their hearts skip a beat and they clung to one another. He would never let them leave. They would die in that house.

"Meem, there is NOTHING in that room" Trish reentered with a groan and placed a slender hand on her hip. Mindy glared at her fiercely but Kane held her back from charging.

"Trisha I SAW blood and hands! I SAW THEM I DID! They're there; you're just not looking at anything! I sawed them, I saw the blood! It SAID seven down five to go, IDIOTS! You're all just STUPID and don't want to listen to me."

"Shhhh Minda-bug…" Kane had an arm around her waist so she couldn't run and covered her mouth, and then looked up at Trish, "Apparently it wants her face"

"Bullshit" Trish scowled, "We have the SAME EXACT FACE MEEM! We're identical! Why would it want YOURS over mine?"

"Because I'M the prettiest!" Mindy declared, but Kane shook his head.

"That's not why, Minda-bug" he sighed, "You're the medium." He curled his lips and looked around the room with a furrowed brow. "Where's Phil?"

"Good question" Trish shrugged, "I haven't seen him since last night."

"Well he ain't DEAD" the Undertaker spoke up, but he already knew by the tone of his voice, "Little Sister woulda seen it."

"I don't see EVERYTHING, you know!" she scowled and placed her hands on her hips, "Idiots. I'm as psychic as a baloney sandwich." Trish looked to Kane and the pair tried not to laugh, Kane draping an arm over Mindy's shoulders and reeling her close.

"I'm putting you to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy!"

"You should be, it's getting late."

Punk flopped onto his bed and tried to relax at least for a minute. He'd been running a couple days now on no sleep. He was too frightened he would never wake up again. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! !

"Oh this is fucking UNREAL…" he groaned and held a pillow over his head. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! "MAAAAAARRRRRK! That fuckin' phone! MARK!" RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! "Shut the FUCK up!" he moaned, trying to sleep yet again. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIING! This was fucking maddening. He wanted to just have his head implode on him on the spot. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! "Oh, fuck you Undertaker…" begrudgingly he rolled off the bed and trudged to the room down the hall, flipping the switch and squinting at the illumination. He groggily approached the nightstand and lifted the phone, holding it to his ear and trying not to burst into a tangent.

"What? What the FUCK do you want at this hour?"

"_**In a dark, dark wood there was a dark, dark house." **_

"Oh you have GOT to be shitting me…Spaghetti is this you fucking with me?"

"_**And in that dark, dark house, there was a dark, dark room." **_

"Okay…" he swallowed hard at the choir of small children, "guys, you got me."

"_**And in that dark, dark room, there was a dark, dark cupboard."**_

"Alright, seriously guys shut the FUCK up and-"

"_**And in that dark, dark shelf, there was a dark, dark box." **_

"GUYS! KIDS! SHUT-"

"_**And in that dark, dark box, there was a GHOST!" **_They screamed 'GHOST!' and Punk almost flung the phone back onto the holder. Dial tone. His eyes were wide with apprehension, that shit did NOT sound good. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Ohhhh fuck YOU!" he grimaced and lifted the phone off the receiver, "…hello?" He knew better than to expect a good response. Kane-like breathing. It was raspy and forced. "Alright, Kane stop it!" he panicked, looking around the room hoping to find someone. He was alone. There was a loud feline hiss into the phone. "KANE I FUCKING know it's you! God DAMN it son of a bitch!" Someone was moving from their calling location. "HEY! Hey! Stop it! Cut the shit!" White noise. "Ohhhh fuck YOU!" he slammed the phone back down and trembled at what he just heard. That bullshit nursery rhyme was bad enough…then Kane decides to call and pick on him. Typical. BAM! The door slammed shut. "HEY! COME ON!" BOOM! A fist slammed to the door. He jumped and actually sat on the mattress. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! "KANE STOP IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!" BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! "ALRIGHT I'M SCARED, OKAY? I'M SHITTING MYSELF JUST GO AWAY!" BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!!! "Hey! I know a schizophrenic that could kick your ass!" Dead silence, the door creaked open barely. No one. "That's more like it…come on out, Spaghetti. Joke's over." The lights flickered out. "Fucking excellent." He sat back down on the bed, though it no longer felt like a bed. "What the…?" he continued to pop a feel of what he sat on and then screamed.


	20. Chapter 20: Try the Fridge

A/N: Thank you redsandman99 and Gonshyk for your reviews :DD!!! Hmmm redsandman99, we'll find out soon ;]. Why thank you Gonshyk! I must say I do have a pretty distinct writing style XD. Will I kill Punk? Am I that mean? Hah. Of course I am.

Sunrise. Mindy sat at the table eating out of a cereal bowl full of pills and soy milk Trish provided while Kane finished pouring two cups of coffee. He took his black but Mindy liked a bunch of crazy shit in it. Trish couldn't deprive her of everything.

"Here…" Kane placed the mug in front of Mindy and kissed her cheek, "do you still like it this way?"

"Uh huh" she nodded and spooned some cereal into her tiny mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly like someone was going to take it from her, "Thank you."

"I love you" he didn't smile, but if they were alone he would have. He was never one for smiling in public unless he had to.

"Mhm" she nodded apathetically and watched Trish sit next to her with the same rabbit-food cereal. It was Kashi or something, Kane couldn't eat it. It tasted like cardboard. Looking to the Undertaker, Kane noticed he wasn't eating.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" he asked with a raised shaved eyebrow, "Channeling even at breakfast?"

"Very funny, Baby Brother" he spat, "Just keep crankin' 'em out."

"Whoa…" Trish's large eyes widened; the family feuds always freaked her out. She was in one herself with Kane, but at least she and Kane could sit at the same table and eat something. Every now and then the two of them would go out to try and make amends, lunch or something.

"Here Mark" Mindy held her spoonful of cereal up to him and frowned, "you won't like it."

"Then why would ye give it t' me?" Taker smirked and actually took a bite and choked it down, "Baby-girl that's revolting."

"I don't like it either" Mindy sighed, "Trisha does not like it when I eat anything else."

"Why Blondie?" Taker looked at Trish with a snort, "Make 'er a god damn pancake."

"YOU wanna shave the pounds of fat off her afterwards then be my guest"

"I was her TRAINER for seven years" Kane told her coldly, "She was just fine."

"Can y'all just shut up already an' eat yer god damn food?" the Undertaker snuck another mouthful of Mindy's nasty cereal and watched her suddenly shoot upward.

"Where's Meatball?" she panicked, eyes darting about the room, "Meatball never came to breakfast, where is he?"

"Who cares?" Taker asked coldly, angering Kane and the twins.

"Good QUESTION, Meem" Trish said through clenched teeth, "I'd like to know where he is TOO."

"Hmph" Taker shrugged indifferently, "Shoulda been with the resta us humans last night."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Kane snapped, rising from the table to wash Mindy's empty bowl in the sink. No water came from faucet, "Oh you have got to be KIDDING me!" In a tantrum he twisted the knob for cold water in lieu of hot but still nothing.

"Can you seriously not operate a sink?" Trish laughed and stood from the counter and placed her bowl in the sink, twisting the knobs alongside her in-law and furrowing her brow. "That's funny…"

"AH! So I'm NOT a useless husband" Kane turned from the sink and went to get Mindy's cup, she was signaling to him that she was finished drinking, "There's no water to wash it, Minda-bug" he smirked, "you may be licking the dishes clean."

"NO!" Mindy folded her arms across her chest tautly, "YOU are."

"I am NOT eating anything you put THAT mouth on" Trish cringed, trying to back away from Kane when he leaned down and licked her cheek, making Mindy laugh loudly and Trish completely spastic.

"HAH!" Mindy hugged Taker's arm and watched Trish grab a rag to wipe her face off, "Serves you RIGHT!"

"You had that comin' at ye a mile away, Blondie…" the Undertaker was actually humored, watching Kane laugh boastfully for a minute before turning both knobs in frustration and finally just shutting them off.

"Fuck that sink" Kane snipped in a boyish grunt. He had a way of regressing when he was angry. The sink gurgled. "What? Now you wanna work for me?" he spun back around and slammed an angry fist down on the faucet.

"Glen!" Mindy shook a didactic finger, "The sink did nothing but not work for you!"

"Exactly" he shrugged with a growl, listening to the loud squeak it made on impact. Trish immediately backed off and held up her hands.

"A sink is NOT supposed to make that sound!"

"Shut up, Trish" Kane yelped the moment water spouted from the drain. The twins screamed and clung to one another.

"Fuck YOU Kane and your stupid evil!" Trish screamed. Taker was holding his nose as was Mindy. "Ugh…" she gagged, "what IS that?"

"Smells like copper" Mindy scrunched her nose and looked to her in-law, who nodded.

"That's because it's fucking blood" Kane actually took a step back now, the sink was spouting no water. Just thick, bright red fluid.

"Why would blood be in the sink? I am sure its just colored water."

"Because THAT'S what people do, Minda-bug! They put colored water loaded in the drain and SHOOT IT UP!" Kane didn't find it so funny.

"Meem, that has to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say" Trish's eyes widened.

"At least it stopped running" Mindy sighed, getting up and approaching the fridge. Kane raised a concerned eyebrow.

"…what do you need in there, Minda-bug?"

"My Coke" she reached in and pulled the can out as of old, tilting her head back to drink…and then gagged. Deep red liquid fell out of her mouth.

"MEEM!" Trish gasped and ran over, but Mindy shook her head and ran to the sink.

"MINDA!" Kane held her hair and her shoulders as she pretty much gagged everything she ate that morning into the sink. "Minda, sweetheart, what did you…?" she spilled her drink into the sink and blood oozed out. He gasped and frantically pat her back as she gagged and rubbed in a circular motion, "Honey, what did you-"

"OH my god!" Trish had the fridge opened wider and screamed.

"WHAT?" Kane craned his neck while Taker was just plain interested. Kane would have followed his brother over but Mindy was crying from whatever she just drank, leaning against his abs and trembling, her hands actually involuntarily shaking from swallowing what she deep down knew was someone's blood. If it were someone she knew she wouldn't have minded, but who the fuck knew who it belonged to. "You okay?" he knew she wasn't but it was better to keep the poor thing talking.

"KANE! PLEASE come here!" Trish hugged Taker's waist and even HIS eyes were wide. If this was new for Taker, Kane just HAD to see this shit. Casually he headed over and peered inside, Mindy couldn't even scream anymore she was so desensitized. The couple simply held onto one another and stared blankly. Where Trish's vegetables usually sat in the bottom drawer was Punk's severed head. It was kept in pretty good condition though; he was just sitting in a pool of bright, refrigerated blood. Mindy was crying, definitely. He and her were questionably close…they connected on a very weird level. Regardless, of each and every loss suffered so far THIS was the worst for her. At times Kane and Trish were even convinced she loved him. Immediately a tear-drenched Mindy turned her back on the drawer containing her close friend's head and shivered, not even ceasing once Kane touched her shoulders.

"Minda…I-"

"It does not want his face" she shook her head with a sniffle, "It wants MINE!" She turned to Kane and shoved him back, "Give it my FACE so you can go home!" she went to grab a knife when Kane twisted her wrists around and slammed her back to the table.

"I don't care WHAT it wants; you are NOT giving it your face! Why the FUCK would it want your face? You didn't do anything to it!"

"I woke it up!" she stamped her foot and whimpered, "It's MY fault! If you stay you'll DIE!"

"I don't care WHO has to die you are NOT giving it your FACE! And that's FINAL!"

"Isn't THAT nice to know…" Trish sighed, leaning closer into the drawer to see Punk's anguished facial expression.

"I wanna know where that damn body is…" Taker pulled open other drawers and peeked around in the fridge and eventually the freezer, earning a look of disgust from Kane.

"I love you, Glen" Mindy replied with a raspy nod, "When we die, I love you." The Big Red Machine scowled and shook his head.

"We're not going ANYWHERE" he glared hatefully at his older brother. Trish's eyes were stuck on Punk's head, she couldn't take it.

"We can't fight this" Trish shook her head with a sniffle, "Meemy's right. We NEED to go"

"Big Brother…" Kane began. RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! "Ohhhh that FUCKING phone! I'm gonna rip it out of the fucking wall!" Kane bellowed as he pulled Mindy up the stairs, Trish and Taker trailing close behind. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIING! "HOLD ON, I'm coming!" Kane growled and ripped the phone off the receiver in the Undertaker's room...no one. White noise.

"Who is it?" Mindy touched Kane's arm, but caught him at a REALLY bad moment.

"HERE, YOU take it, Minda-bug!" he tossed the phone into Mindy's tiny hands and she fumbled with it for a moment before swallowing hard, holding it to her ear. Kane had his fingers dug deep into her forearms the entire time.

"Hi" Mindy sighed, this was becoming a routine. Breathing. Great. "Look, I know you killed Meatball and I am sorry but my stupid husband will not let me give you what-"

"Heeeeeey Spaghetti!" Punk's raspy voice chirped on the other end, elating Mindy.

"MEATBALL!" she cried hysterically, hugging Kane and failing to notice the glances Trish and Kane exchanged. "OH Meatball, I was so worried I thought you were dead too! Everyone's DEAD, you have to run away before it finds you!"

"Awwww honey, no need to worry about THAT!"

"Why?" she was hoping he would tell her he loved her, she had a whole acceptance speech planned. Despite being married, she and Punk were always secretly interested in each other.

"WHY?" he laughed with a chortle, "Because you're all dead!" Dial tone. Mindy screamed despite being told old information and slammed the phone back on the receiver.

"What? What Meem, what?" Trish gasped, trying to pry her sister out of Kane's vice hold.

"FUCKING Meatball!" Mindy cried loudly, shaking her head and snuggling against Kane's chest, "Don't trust him he's MEAN now!"

"That's because it wasn't HIM, Minda! He's DEAD! They're ALL dead, as we will be too if we don't LEAVE!"

"HEY!" she argued, "MARK is the one saying we can't leave! Meatball says we're all dead!"

"I'm not surprised" Trish took a deep breath and looked to her oldest in-law. "I can't take this anymore…" she had to leave the room. She'd have a nervous breakdown if she stayed any longer, "Mark you're killing us all."

"I wouldn't do that!" Kane called to her while trying to see if he could get a dial tone…dead.

"We have cell phones" Mindy shrugged, "But we do not have a real address so there will be no service."

"I had service-" Kane was interrupted.

"You were outside" she faced the window and kissed his arm, pointing skyward. The brothers simultaneously followed her finger and stared in dismay. On the four-paned window written in blood was: **'8 down 4 to go'**. "No…" she whimpered, "no…" she clenched her fists and screamed to no one in particular, "WHAT DO YOU WANNNNNNT?"


	21. Chapter 21: Hold Them Back

A/N: Thank you Souless666, redsandman99, Team Novak, and Gonshyk for your reviews :DDDD!!!! Agggggg I'm almost done posting this short-ass story meanwhile I'm only 117 pages into the one following this (and that's NOWHERE)! Damn it! I might end up spacing the chapters here a bit to buy myself some time :P. Anywho, we'll see if your idiom is correct Souless666 ;]. LOL redsandman99 I think by now you can tell that although I'm trying to remain as objective with the personalities as humanly possible...I'm a bit of a Punk fan XD. So yes, involving his character there IS some bias, but I do give him some legit faults as well so it's all good. If I were to say I favor a character it'd be him. I just love Cookie Monster I can do so much with him as you'll see in my next story. Team Novak you'll see who dies next heheheheehehe....and yeah I know the drink thing was NASSSSSTY. I think I was making myself a hot chocolate at the time and was like "hmm...imagine if i took a sip of this and it turned out to be bloody gunk. let's put it in my story!" LOL. Ahhh Gonshyk see Kane never died. It was a plant by the house to scare the shit out of Min. He was outside making a phone call. I think I might get what you were trying to say about Trish being the only normal one, and yes...she gets picked on quite a lot by the house. HAH thanks I thought the soda part was mad gross too.

Trish sat at the kitchen counter bawling her eyes out, catching her twin and in-law holding each other while she was all alone. She couldn't take it. "We HAVE to get the hell out of here!" She saw the Undertaker harden as did Kane, so immediately Kane rose from his spot leaning on the doorframe and came at him.

"Big Brother I am FINISHED with this place! My WIFE and SISTER are in immediate danger I want OUT! Go play spooky house with Bearer, I want none of it anymore."

"I ain't leavin' until I uncover the secrets of this place…" the Undertaker told his little brother sternly, but Kane was having none of it.

"It's not FAIR! WE are dying because of YOU and your constant NEED FOR REASSURANCE!"

"Fair…?" Taker scoffed, "Wanna talk unfair? How would you feel if I just grabbed that knife over there and slit your pretty little wife's throat?" He stalked over to Mindy and she shuddered, clinging to Kane.

"You'd die before you got the chance to swing" the brothers now stood toe-to-toe, frightening the twins, "And if you DARE come near my wife I'll have YOUR head frozen in the refrigerator as well!" Kane pulled both young women with him out the door and through the short hall towards the front door. He pulled the knob and nothing. The door wouldn't budge.

"Are you kidding?" Trish's heart stopped.

"Shut up" Kane tensed and tried again…nada. He slammed his fist on the door now, nothing.

"They're not even locked!" Trish remarked, "Just turn the knob and pull!"

"I WOULD but they're not fucking budging!"

"What'd you wussify overnight?" Trish folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes, but Kane was irked.

"We can't leave…" Mindy shook her head and kept close to Trish as Kane continued to have a war with the wooden door, "We're stuck, remember?" She continued to watch Kane struggle and grow more annoyed of the door for about five minutes. "Can I kick?"

"You'll break your foot" Kane shoulder-blocked the door and it was still stuck. Craning his neck he looked to the Undertaker, "Big Brother, you wanna give me a hand? Or an explanation?"

"I ain' givin' you nothin', Baby Brother."

"You really ARE a son of a bitch…" Trish scowled and balled her fists at him. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! "WHAT the…?"

"Hey!" Kane quickly grabbed Mindy close as a body was thrown from the upstairs down to the ground floor. Everyone except Taker screamed, though Kane tried hard not to make it obvious that he did as well. There was a long echo afterwards, complimented by eerie silence. He regained himself and handed Mindy off to Trish, surveying the corpse on the floor. "Well…" someone had to do it, "whichever one of you asked about Phil's body…be careful what you wish for." The decapitated body looked more like a doll because it had absolutely no liquid matter in it of any kind. There were some signs of decay at the neck stub and his hands, but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary. His clothes were still on perfectly, it was really the only way Kane could identify that it WAS him and not someone else. They hadn't found bodies of anyone else yet. Mindy was horrified and hugged Kane's waist as tightly as her quivering arms would allow, Kane weakly held her back. Trish was planted behind the both of them, trying to use them as a shield to block her view. Taker was unmoved. Kane clenched his teeth and turned to face him. "WHAT? You disappointed he didn't get up and dance around the room?! This is NOT the place for necromancy, Big Brother! We're all dying at YOUR expense! What, you wanna tell me YOU'RE part of this house too?" The twins could not get their eyes off Punk. Mindy was crying, again. Kane pulled out a gun.

"HEY!" Mindy protested but he immediately shot the lock, almost getting shot himself after the bullet bounced off the wood and ricocheted in some crazy direction.

"KANE WHAT THE FUCK?!" Trish shrieked and hugged Mindy close.

"THAT was real intelligent" Taker rolled his eyes, provoking Kane.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY BETTER IDEAS?"

"First off, shut yer yap" Taker paternally commanded is little brother, "y'all wanna live I suggest we figure a way to fight it off"

"Sounds excellent to me" Trish nodded sarcastically, "I'll go grab a GUN and SHOOT THE DOOR AGAIN!"

"We have no idea what it is, we have no idea how to kill it, and we don't even know if this thing 'can' die" Mindy recited with a heavy sigh, looking at the headless corpse still. Kane and Trish looked to one another and nodded.

"She's totally right" Trish shook her head with a shrug, "We can't fight this thing off. If it can grab you just like that" she snapped her fingers, "and now we're locked in…"

"Isn't Minda holding the doors back?" Kane asked Trish, not Taker. They were no longer on speaking terms.

"I believe so…" Trish nodded, moving Mindy's long raven hair and frowning, "Meem…baby…" she cooed, "are YOU the one locking us in?" The schizophrenic nodded. "Why?"

"She's my medium" the Undertaker answered gravely, "She does as I instruct…as this house instructs."

"But she's not-"

"It's following her mind…if she wants the doors locked then they stay locked."

"But WHY, Meem?" Trish sobbed, "WHY would you do that to us?"

"It's not 'er fault"

"Meem PLEASE open the doors, PLEASE!"

"She ain't listenin' t' YOU" with that Taker walked out of the door, just as the lights began to flicker.

"CUT IT OUT!" Mindy screamed chidingly at the lights, and they obeyed. They fucking obeyed.

"Woow" Trish was stunned, "Meem you are SO my partner-"

"No she ain't" Taker slapped the kitchen doorframe at Mindy like a dog, "She stays with ME"

"OHH no she doesn't!" Kane held the obedient Mindy back, "She's MY wife. Not yours."

"Y'all ever wanna get outta here then you'll allow me t' take her" with that he headed into the kitchen, Mindy reluctantly letting go of Kane's hand.

"Hey! Minda!" he grabbed her tiny shoulders and spun her around, her eyes were so fucking sad and empty he couldn't take it. "Baby, if you see or hear ONE THING you don't like, you call me okay? You yell as loud as you can and you know I'll be there, alright?" She nodded childishly. "Hey…" he picked up her chin and forced eye contact, "I love you." She nodded and smiled faintly, getting up on her tiptoes to make the distance he had to bend over slightly lessened. It was over two feet of a height difference between the two of them. He kissed her until Trish grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards the stairs. "You be good, Minda! You hear me?" She nodded. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"Bye!" she waved as he and Trish climbed the four large steps to the second floor.

"This feels more and more like a funhouse each time I move in it" Trish shuddered as they went up the last large step.

"Why are we here?" he asked dispassionately.

"Am I allowed to make a phone call? Or at least see if it's WORKING? 9-1-1 wouldn't be so bad at the moment!"

"You could have done it yourself"

"You'll see Meemsicle later, good God get over yourself! You're such a puppy." Kane kicked open the door to Taker's room and Trish jogged in to grab the phone. Dead. "Oh wow."

"Dead?" She nodded. "Why would you expect any less?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"


	22. Chapter 22: It Wanted You to Help Her

A/N: Thank you Team Novak, redsandman99, BellaHickenbottom, and Luci-1988 for your reviews :DDD!!!!!! Sorry I've been so lazy perhaps I'll start posting chapters on time now. Team Novak you may change your opinion on Taker pretty soon :P just sayin'. redsandman99 Taker is beyond the definition of ass but maybe he'll get what's coming to him??? Yeah BellaHickenbottom Kane's acting semi-nice towards Trish here, desperate times call for desperate measures. Yep Luci-1988 I did the impossible and offed Orton :]. Punk's annoyed me as of late so yeah I kinda killed him early. Just shows I don't play favorites because if I did Cody Rhodes would be alive and kickin' but he's not. Cody is my mega-crush and he's like...always dead LOL. Anyways I got this chapter up NOW lol because it's Souless666's birthday and I promised I would do it for her. Happy Birthday and Happy New Year everyone!!!! :DDDDD

"MIRANDA!" Kane yelped, dragging Trish by the arm down the stairs and the short hallway into the black kitchen. "MINDA! MINDA!" he pulled his cell phone that read 'No Service' and shone it around just for seeing purposes.

"Meem? Mark?" Trish shuddered, hugging Kane's arm.

"FORGET MARK! Minda? Where are you, honey?"

"Glen…!" it was a distressed whimper.

"MINDA! Where are you?" he slapped the nearest object to him repeatedly so she knew his location, "Minda-baby where are you?"

"…here!" she croaked, though he still couldn't find her. The cell phone only lit up three feet in front of his face. Trish flipped on the lights and there stood the Undertaker, stone. His boots were soaked in blood that wasn't his.

"MINDA!" Kane's voice spiked so high she couldn't believe that came from him, crawling on his hands and knees through the blood to get to her. He didn't care about her blood, might as well have been his own. She lied on her side with one hand clutching her left oblique, crying and wincing at the blood just continuing to pour out of her. Kane's first instinct was to kill his older brother, but his primal one made him dash to Mindy beforehand. Trish screamed and ran over as well.

"MARK WHAT HAPPENED?" He didn't answer. "MARK!"

"FORGET IT!" Kane waved her off and pulled his shirt over his head to clot the bleeding, "Minda-baby…" Trish was already digging around in the cupboards for anything she could use to clot the bleeding further. Kane's shirt was thin it wouldn't hold that long.

"Here!" she tossed her shirt to Kane and he kept it beside him to use on Mindy next.

"Hi…" Mindy tried to smile, her icy pale face now turning a ghastly white, purple rings around her light blue eyes, "I love you." She held his hand with a bloody one of hers and smiled weakly, "You came…!"

"Of course I did! Minda, why didn't you-" it was taking an awful lot not to cry, but he was.

"You have to keep your promise" she nodded, Trish actually slapping a hand to the white counter not to kill someone over this.

"I'm NOT killing you by any means" he snapped much to her dismay.

"Goodnight…" she let her head fall back and closed her eyes, "I'm tired"

"Don't you go to sleep, Minda!" he shook her awake, "Don't you DARE die on me!" He actually sobbed and held a hand on her cheek, "Don't you DARE! We've got five babies, don't you DARE!"

"Here!" Trish ran over with some crazy stretchy material, "I think its Ace wrap or something, I don't know!"

"What would that be doing in a kitchen…?"

"I don't know!" Trish shrugged and threw her arms out, "The house planted it, I don't know but it's HERE and you can use it on my sister! Do NOT complain!"

"C'mere, Minda…" he lifted her and sat her on the edge of the table, lifting her tiny arms over her head and holding them there as he quickly wrapped her side and placed a kiss on her clammy cheek, "We'll get you out of here, honey, alright?" He tied the ends and tried not to notice the blood seeping through what he just wrapped, "I'll take you to the hospital as soon as I can." Trish smashed against a window with her palm, but it was almost made of titanium. It gave her hand a good whack. Trish surveyed his wrapping job and nodded, hugging Mindy gently.

"You did a good job"

"Whatever" he scowled, "Move so I can help her stand."

"You must really love her, huh?"

"It would make you sick" he hugged Mindy close and cooed a bunch of endearing phrases to her, kissing her face and trying to smile. Taker could only scowl and ball his fists.

"You done yet?" he asked coldly.

"Excuse me?" an interrupted Kane growled.

"That's my searchlight to the mystery of this house. HER fault y'all are in here, she got what was coming"

"I should kill you for that!" Kane snarled, though even when the flicks of red flared up in his eyes Taker would not recede. "YOU are the only one this house actually has the right to take; this is all YOU catapulting us into a death trap!"

"MAYBE if ye gave the damn thing Little Sister's pretty little face it'll leave us BE!" Taker hissed. Trish's jaw hit the floor.

"I am NOT letting her die here!"

"Then you're killing the rest a' us, NOT me" Taker folded his arms across his chest, "Y'all deserve to die here…every thirteen years what evil dwells within these walls needs a new face…Little Sister happens to be very beautiful-" Kane grabbed him by the throat and was now literally pounding him. Mindy screamed and went to hug Trish, but Trish wasn't by her side. Trish was closer to the actual fight. The equally strong Taker shoved Kane off but the little brother was a pest.

"STOP IT STOP IT!" Mindy screeched, which caused her to double over and bleed more.

"MINDA!" Kane shoved his older brother away and retreated, tying his shirt around her like a karate belt to hold the wrap in place. Trish continued to stare at the cabinet she pulled Mindy's wrap from and just couldn't believe it.

"…it WANTED you to help her"

"YOU now too?" an exasperated Kane asked his in-law, "I don't care WHAT it did, it's better than-"

"Why don't you just CUT her pretty little face off and hand it in a big red ribbon to whatever's been stalking us out? OBVIOUSLY it doesn't want us! It wants HER!" Trish pointed accusingly at Mindy, "THAT little bitch locked us all up and quite honestly I think we should just hose her before we ALL end up like Phil!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Kane chased the traitorous little wretch up the stairs and into her room while Mindy looked on absently, "AND STAY THERE!" he hollered up the stairs. RIIIIIIIIIIING! RIING! RIIIIIIING! RIIIIIING! RIIIING! "ARE YOU KIDDING?!" he exclaimed in aggravation, "Big Brother you bring Minda up here!" Taker lifted Mindy off the ground and carried her like a baby up the steps into his own room, where Kane was snarling and ripping the cord straight out of the wall, actually creating a nice-sized hole. "FUCK that phone. Call someone else!" He wrapped the cord around the receiver (with a nice chunk of wall attached to the cord) and looked to his brother and wife. "No more incoming cryptic messages" they all turned to leave once Kane slammed it to the floor when they all jumped. RIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Kane turned RED and charged towards the disconnected phone. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! "AHHHH god damn it!" he slammed the phone on the ground so hard wood splintered in several directions and the ringing died. He panted harshly several times before lifting the phone and rewrapping the cord, running a hand through Mindy's hair and walking alongside his brother down the stairs back into the kitchen. "No more ringing, Minda-bug…" he pulled her hands off her ears and smiled softly, "it's okay." He threw the phone on the counter and approached the table, where Taker had Mindy sitting on top. "How's she holding up?" Kane ran a hand down her spine and asked nervously, trying not to cry at the large, gaping wound in her side. She touched his hand as it ran over the bloodied shirt he tied over the wrap and kissed it.

"She'll make it" Taker nodded surely, "Little Sister's tough as nails." She drearily looked around the room and leaned on Kane to stay upright.

"I love you, Minda" he kissed her on the mouth quickly, all the sudden 'I love you's' were driving her nuts. He never really spoke this way to her, ever. It was awfully nice to hear from him, but highly out-of-character for him. He was such a nasty prick.

"Y-you d-d-d-on't h-ave to stay with me" she shook her head, "You have to keep your promise"

"No WAY" he turned to his brother angrily, "And YOU! Why the change in personality?"

"It don't have me anymore…" Taker pointed up the stairs in reference to Trish, "Knocks out the strongest players, idiot. That's strategy. It's a GAME."

"I don't like the rules" Mindy sniffled and shook her head weakly.

"Neither do I" Taker shook his head, "But we gotta deal with what we're handling."

"Is Trisha okay?" it was more a statement than a question. The brothers exchanged glances and lied.

"Fine."


	23. Chapter 23: And Then There Were Three

A/N: Thank you Souless666, redsandman99, Team Novak, Luci-1988, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DDD!!!! Souless666 we'll see what Taker has planned in regards to beating the house...if he's thought of anything at all hehehe. Oh yeah redsandman99, the house having Trish is just about the worst thing for Min's mental state, she'd probably be better off if it had Kane. Awww Team Novak you might not have to hate Trish very long, you'll see. :( Luci-1988 Min's hurt realllly bad...we'll see if she can hold out long enough. LOL BellaHickenbottom I can't give you a guarantee on the screwball but as of now she's alright lol. Taker being sane might not be enough :/...

Trish hugged the pillow and laid flat on her bed, damning everything around her for making her be forced to come here. They were stuck and all going to die, if only Mindy somehow keeled over they'd all be able to leave, but no. The little bitch had to have a fucking force field surrounding her. At least it was quiet in here. She had the door locked and the curtains drawn shut, though with every light she had on it looked brighter than Yankee Stadium. The lights began to flicker, trying her patience.

"Go ahead" she sniffled angrily, "See how I care." The door slowly pushed open, Trish not even caring at this point. A breeze lifted her long chocolate hair off her shoulders and the lights went out. A bloodied Mindy stood in the doorway, seemingly upset. "WHAT, Meem?" The raven-haired twin sniffled and scoffed the ground with her tiny feet.

"I'm sorry…" she squeaked, padding into the room.

"Meem where are your shoes? You'll catch a cold"

"I'm not cold" Mindy shook her head, sighing and hugging herself, "We can go home now, see?"

"Meem, what are you-WAHHHHHHHHHH!" With one hand, Mindy started under her chin and pulled all the skin off her beautiful face, turning and walking out of the room with it. "MEEM! What are you DOING, baby no!" she followed her twin all the way down the long hallway, where she grabbed the knob to the closet and pulled it open. Trish immediately followed her in. "Where's Kane, MEEM how could you do this to your-WAAAHHHHHH!" The lights flickered in the hallway briefly as the closet door remained shut…and then there were three.

"I'm thirsty" Mindy croaked, crying at the blood still dripping down her side. The brothers immediately catered, not even realizing there were three chairs at that kitchen table.

"What do ya want, Little Sister?" She shrugged.

"Aw, don't be humble, Minda we'll get you anything! Anything you want!" Kane pleaded, already moving towards the cupboard to grab something.

"Meatball's in the fridge" she coughed with a slight whimper, "Jus' water."

"Put sugar in it" Taker instructed Kane, "Or that Splenda shit that Blondie brings if there ain't any-"

"That's not a good idea…" Kane shook his head and slammed on the sink until water came out. Taker tilted his head and kept an arm around Mindy. "…it's a diuretic."

"OH!" Taker's eyes widened and he let out a slight chuckle, nodding in agreement, "We sure don' want any a' THAT"

"No we don't…" Kane snickered and spooned sugar into Mindy's glass, stirring it with his finger since he didn't trust any of the spoons. The sink gurgled again. "Oh you have GOT to be shitting me!" Kane backpedaled from the sink with Mindy's glass, Taker frowning and placing a hand on his hip.

"I would if only I had me some Splenda" Taker exhaled, earning a glare from Kane, but it was so hard to keep a straight face.

"Shut up, you idiot! It's raining blood again!" Kane backed away from the sink, "Good thing I got your water when I did…" he stared at the glass and shook his head. "Here, baby…" the sink was actually starting to overflow so Kane had to fix it…but Mindy needed her water first. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! The counter. "Of COURSE you ring now!" Kane shouted and looked to his brother, "SINK OR PHONE! Pick your poison!"

"Fuck THAT shit…" Taker avoided the phone with an iron fist and headed towards the blood-spewing sink, "YOU answer that, Sunshine."

"Fuck YOU" Kane scowled, lifting the smashed phone to his ear and checking on Mindy quickly, "What now?"

"Kane!" it was Trish, a raspier Trish. He was confused, and obviously Mindy heard, he was leaning on the table right next to her. She craned her neck weakly and found three chairs at the table, hugging Kane's arm and shivering with great devastation. She knew.

"I thought there was no cell service, TRISH" that caught the Undertaker's attention as he slammed on the faucet until the sink quit spitting blood.

"Remember when I said I wanted for your pretty Miranda to die? Remember that?"

"All-too well…" Kane grumbled.

"I hope she rots."

"WHAT?"

"I want that dainty little face she's got torn clean off her skull and hung on the wall. I want to break her and hear her beg for death before I slit her throat. That tear in her measly abdomen was nothing compared to what awaits the rest of you. If you kill her now I'll let you go"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, hugging Mindy compact and actually crying, "NO you won't get her NO!"

"True love never dies, does it?"

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Taker actually turned around in bewilderment to stare at Kane, the man was a lunatic.

"HAHAHA! Well, I hope you enjoy my present…I know Meem LOVES to get them!"

"WHAT, Trish?" Kane sneered, "I SWEAR if you come NEAR her I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" she snickered on the other end, "Go ahead, TRY me." The line went dead. Mindy was crying over Trish while Kane was shivering for his life. He then scowled, balled a fist, and slammed it down on the phone so hard it compressed into almost nothing and Mindy's screaming didn't make him stop. His fist bled, it stung, but he couldn't stop.

"GLEN!" Mindy growled and grabbed his fist.

"NO!" he shoved her away, and then realized what he did and frowned, but she was already hugging Taker for protection. "Ohhh, Minda-"

"I think you've done enough" Taker replied shortly, rubbing her back in a circle and felt ten years shave off his life.

"Ohhh NOW what?!" Kane moaned and spun around, yelping.


	24. Chapter 24: Doggy

A/N: Thank you Souless666, Team Novak, and redsandman99 for your reviews :]]]!!!!! Souless666 they're so screwed there's really nothing Taker can do for either side anymore. They're pretty much sitting around waiting to die as sad as that sounds. Hehehehe sorryyyyy Team Novak :x I PROMISE Trish does NOT die OR act like a cow in my next story. I actually admire her character very much in my next story...her husband not so much. Does that make it up? Chances are looking slim, redsandman99. We started with 12 and we're down to 3...yikes.

"Doggy!" Mindy smiled at the gargantuan Rottweiler, but Taker immediately covered her mouth. "Pleaseeee can I pet it? Can I pet him, Mark?"

"NO ya can't pet it, he's fuckin' RABID!" Taker screamed. Mindy pouted and extended a hand anyway.

"Here, doggy! Come on, doggy! I won't hurt you!" The fucker was foaming at the mouth, eyes bloodshot and short fur crusted with all sorts of mud and grime.

"MINDA!" Kane scolded, but she was obstinate.

"It's a doggy, Glen! Doggies are nice!" It growled dangerously, barring its teeth at the trio.

"OH yeah REAL friendly!" Kane pulled her away and stood in front of her, "Honey, it's rabid."

"I don't think so-WAHHHHHH MARK!" It lunged at Taker, though he was successfully able to jump back in time.

"God DAMN I used t' have one a' these!" Taker leapt backwards yet again, looking for anything to ward off the angry canine.

"I wish I had one…" Kane swallowed to keep himself calm, keeping his eyes off the blood-stained teeth, "but they're not good with kids."

"I can NOT believe yer thinkin' about THAT" Taker jabbed the dog in the nose as it lunged at him.

"Is that a real doggy? Because I think he is not" Mindy shook her head with a frown. "Bad doggy!"

"MINDA!" Kane physically lifted her off the floor with one arm and snagged a Chef's knife with the other, he killed a dog once this way when he was a little kid…only the dog didn't do anything to him it was just for fun. It lunged at Taker yet again and he slipped on a pool of blood that overflowed from the sink.

"MARK!"

"AW god DAMN IT!" Taker kicked the dog's open mouth swiftly and looked to his little brother, "Mind givin' me a hand?" Kane pulled open a drawer and pulled out Punk's hand, tossing it to the Deadman. Competitive stare down.

"MARK PAY ATTENTION!" Mindy screamed as his shoulders were slammed to the ground by the massive Rottweiler.

"Do NOT let this sum-bitchin' thing go for my jugular!" Taker screamed angrily at his siblings. The dog yelped. Kane stabbed the thing in the side quickly and ripped the weapon back out. It dripped with blood and Mindy felt like she was going to be sick, she never in her life hurt an animal.

"Don't hurt him!" Mindy knocked the knife out of Kane's hands and shook her head; scaring the hell out of everyone Kane practically dropped her.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Kane screamed at her, trying with everything in his power not to kill her, "MINDA-BUG IT'LL KILL US BOTH! IT'LL KILL US ALL! THAT'S NOT A REAL DOG! YOU'RE SO STUPID, MINDA! YOU'RE STUPID!"

"No I'm not!" Mindy pulled the handgun out of her bra and cocked it as Kane taught her, "I can't aim!" She quickly fired, missed by a mile, but the Rottweiler was gone. The brothers were dumbfounded, but SHE was sure full of herself. "FUCK yeah!" she impersonated herself firing the gun, "BOOM! DOWN goes DOGGY!" Mindy gasped and pointed to the floor. '**9 down 3 to go'**.

"Minda…" Kane knew why she was shaking like that. She didn't give a damn about anyone but Trish. Trish was dead. She knew it too; it was just hard for her already boggled mind from schizophrenia to process. She sniffled and stared at the symbols written in blood.

"Why is it doing this?" she shook her head and drew a sharp breath, "Why does it HATE? What kind of crazy person does this?"

"You hit it smack on the skull, Little Sister" Taker wiped the blood off his dark clothes and approached the couple, "It ain't a person."

"We can NOT stay here any longer; Big Brother" Kane motioned to the blood trickling down Mindy's tiny leg, "She'll DIE."

"But we can't" Taker motioned to Mindy, "Little Sister's got it all sealed up"

"I?!" Mindy asked incredulously, "YOU told me to keep doing it!"

"I was POSSESSED, baby-girl!" Taker slapped his thigh and shook his head in dismay, "Y'all can't believe everythin' I say!"

"But we DO…" Kane's voice dropped, "You're our leader."

"Is there Advil?" Mindy whined, "I don't feel good."

"Advil…" Kane immediately went to the cabinets and rummaged around, "I brought Tylenol for you, Minda-bug…that's what you usually take"

"I want it" Mindy nodded, but Taker couldn't find anything either. Kane had an epiphany.

"OH! Damn it!" he pinched the bridge of his nose and approached Mindy, "Baby, you know where I put it?" She shook her head listlessly. "It's in the god damn medicine cabinet. I lined all your pills up in there since everyone else was dropping dead and wouldn't be using it."

"Well ain't THAT sweet?" Taker mocked with a smirk, "I'll watch 'er, get the damn meds Baby Brother before she dies of grievances." She folded her arms across her large chest and glared at him.

"If I knew what that meant I would tell you you're being a jerk."

"Suppose that meant 'very lovely hair'?" Taker antagonized, "THEN what?"

"Then say it in terms we can ALL understand" she huffed, "I don't have a good brain, Deadman. You know that."

"How does THIS translate?" he pressed a rough kiss to her cheek and watched Kane come over quickly to touch her face before leaving.

"Be GOOD, Minda-bug" he placed a damp rag on her head and quickly all over her neck and breast plate, "I'll be back." He kissed her clammy forehead and turned his back.

"Where's the magic WORDS?" she asked indignantly, "You didn't say what I thought you were gonna say."

"…I love you"

"MOVE IT, Aragorn!" Taker barked, pointing a finger at the door.


	25. Chapter 25: Doppelganger

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Team Novak, Luci-1988, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DDDD!!!! Yeah Team Novak, Kane going off on his own in this kinda house..errr...not too smart. Don't worry I make up for it big time in my next story :) though...not gonna lie my next story gets pretty nasty and intense. I'll whore it out later on :P. :( Luci-1988, Trish is gone for now...but hah Min thinks she's the shit so that ego boost may not exactly be a good thing for those around her. BellaHickenbottom, Taker's staying with Min she's not alone. Though...eeek...ya may not be so lucky...

The bathroom was even nastier than he remembered. Kane kept that door WIDE open so god forbid it slammed shut he'd be able to react within a certain window of time. He was NOT losing all his pride and dignity as a man by dying in a bathroom. Pulling open the medicine cabinet he found none of Mindy's pills…THAT was scary. He checked all around and under the sink in the cupboard…nothing. How could a bathroom that was stocked with shit be completely vacant? Bringing down a flustered hand he hit a sharp edge of the countertop and cut his right index finger vertically right down the line.

"DAMN it!" he slipped the finger in his mouth to suck away the blood because it hurt like a fucking bitch. Just for kicks he moved aside the yellow-tinted shower curtain and found nothing. The hallway lights flickered but he paid no heed. He was sick of it at this point. "Send me a sign…" he asked the house dispassionately, "I IMPLORE you." He exhaled, looked in the mirror, and gasped. "TRISH!" The sultry brunette was dressed in fine lingerie leaning against the doorframe, her entire body sweat-coated and she smirked. "Hey!" he twisted his torso to grab her but she wasn't there. Of course she wasn't there. He needed Mindy right now something scary. 'Scary'…what a pun. He opened and closed the medicine cabinet to find the sexy Trish standing closer behind him. He didn't even bother turning he knew the result, "God DAMN I never liked you!" He stared at the floor for purposes of giving her the benefit of the doubt, but looked back up and had no choice but to follow his first instinct and scream. Trish was leaning against him wearing what looked to be Mindy's beautiful face and hair, ripped clean off her skull. "MINDA!" Kane screamed and staggered backwards, falling through the shower curtain into the bathtub. Trish was gone, but her laughter echoed through the paper thin walls. "God DAMN I hate this house…!" he moaned, pulling himself out of the tub and opening the medicine cabinet. "Oh you have GOT to be…!" there were all of Mindy's pills lined up in a row. She needed a certain dosage of Tylenol, she couldn't take an adult dosage she was too small. Deciding only to take what he needed he popped the cap and dropped an eyeball into his hand…a blue eyeball. It was too small to be Mindy's, but after the lock of blonde hair fell out he knew damn well whose it was. Feeling lightheaded, Mindy had all of her weight supported on Taker and tried her best not to let any more blood spill out. She had given birth four fucking times and she didn't lose this much blood in all the processes combined.

"Hang in there Little Sister…" he rubbed her back as she gagged up mouthfuls of blood and squeezed his hand to ease the sting in her throat from vomiting.

"I love you, Mark…" she nodded and coughed up another mouthful, "I do." She panted and tried to close her eyes, but he swiftly smacked the back of her head and denied her sleep.

"Don't you DARE be sayin' your goodbyes…not here."

"Just a minute…" she closed her eyes and passed out, Taker immediately shaking her awake.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Sleep is weakness! Don't be sleepin' on me now!"

"Mmmm…" she groaned and swatted him away, trying to lie on her back but he refused to allow her, "goodnight."

"Hey! No! What're you doing?" She was out like a light. "God DAMN…" he grumbled as he watched her breathe, kissing her cheek and hugging her. SQUUUUEAK! "WHAT was that?" he turned in several directions…nothing. The temperature dropped and the lights flickered…but in the end they stood on. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIING!

"Are YOU shittin' me?" Taker shook his head in disbelief at the shambles of a phone that Kane had left. He had smashed the god damn thing to a pulp and there it was ringing.

"Don't answer it" Kane stood in the doorway, completely drenched.

"No kiddin'…" Taker shook his head and noticed Kane had several bottles of Mindy's medication with him. "Why so many?"

"What if she needs more than the recommended dosage?" Kane asked seriously, "I didn't want to take any chances." In the bathroom Kane threw the nasty eyeball and lock of Kelly's hair in the toilet, not even bothering to flush.

"Should I even bother looking for the real bottle?" he sighed to himself and debated whether or not it was worth it to continue the search. He got a shrill up his spine, so instinctively he turned and watched something big and black pass the doorway in the hall. "And just what is it that YOU might be…?" he watched the thing move into the closet and followed it. "What the hell, I'm dead anyway." He had a moment of hesitation before just going with his gut and opening the closet door. "Come out, come out wherever you are…" he sighed as the door slammed shut on itself, engulfing him in complete and total darkness. He could have called that. He wasn't even afraid anymore, it was astounding. The one knob on this door was on the outside…whoops. Guess he was stuck here forever. He pulled out his Blackberry and just shined the thing around to get his bearings. The light was dim, but enough to make out a few basic things. It just looked like any old closet. It was hangers and boxes galore along with some old shoes. He kind of wondered for a minute if anyone had ever really lived there. In the kitchen, as Kane went to hand Taker the pills the older brother wasn't all convinced of Kane's character.

"One of these she'll be sound asleep" that was NOT Kane's voice.

"Who in the blue hell ARE you?" Taker raised an eyebrow at the imposter, "I fuck with the dead for a living…you are NOT my brother"

"**Your little friends left me to die! None of you let me out despite how much I begged and PLEADED that it was coming for me!" **

"That ain't my problem…" Taker replied coldly, "You the one that's been fuckin' with us this whole time over the phone?"

"…**I came for her FACE!"** Taker gasped as Kane took a step closer, grinning with a mouthful of malicious sharp teeth.

"Son of a…" Taker was dumbfounded as Kane slashed him across the face and shoved him back, a drowsy Mindy waking up and only seeing one thing.

"Glen…!" she pushed off the table and hobbled closer, taking his welcoming embrace and Taker could only scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	26. Chapter 26: White Flag

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Souless666, Team Novak, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews !!!!! LOL Souless666 Kane's got LOTS of things wrong with him :P. Team Novak see, the house doesn't actually have Kane's physical body. It decoyed him. BellaHickenbottom you'll get an idea of what happened to her in this very short chapter. I promise next one is longer. This is short for a reason :(

Kane decided better to just break the door down. Backing up and charging forwards he tried to bash the door, but it wouldn't budge. Something moved. He froze; bringing the volume of his breathing down so low he couldn't hear a thing. Crrrrrrreak. The wet padding yet again. Whenever it was a house plant the footsteps were always wet as was the person…he picked up these patterns after a while. THUD!

"Fuck was that…?" Kane placed his hands on the ground and shined his Blackberry over it to find blood. Excellent. He could hear the raspy breathing highly similar to his own; he just knew someone was in there with him. What a feeling. A lesser man would have gone under cardiac arrest by now. In front of his face were piles upon piles of newspaper clippings of missing person's cases. Each and every one of them was from the Washington area…wherever they were in the middle of fucking nowhere. People must have liked coming to this place or something. Continuing to shine the light around he accidentally dropped the phone to the floor, picking it up he noticed the red liquid on the floor. The blood he had splashed his hands in before now read, '**10 down 2 to go**.' Might as well have shot him in the chest. HE and someone else was alive…tens of thousands of thoughts and possibilities rushed through his head, but there was one that stuck. "Minda…" he panicked and slammed against the door once again, twice as hard as before. The breathing was accompanying his own, but he didn't think anything of it. Someone was dead…his wife or his brother. Blood painted the kitchen. It coated the chessboard floor, the walls, the table, and the two chairs…even the Undertaker was coated in it, curled in a ball on the floor rocking back and forth in a state of shock. Taking a deep breath and trying to contain himself he cried out loudly in disdain. He watched something so unspeakable happen he couldn't ever bear repeat it or relive it…he didn't even know if he could live through it. She wasn't in the room anymore, he took her. He took her after he did something so vile Taker couldn't think of any possible way to break it to Kane. He couldn't even break it to himself; here he was in a traumatic shock. The pantry was still open, might as well close it. He didn't even care what happened to him anymore, if fact, he was looking for death at this point because Kane would take a bullet to the skull the moment he found out the truth. There was something shiny behind a can, struck his fancy. He slid the cans aside and pulled the silver knob into the strange door. It opened alright, the whole fucking wall moved. It was pitch black inside, but so what? He didn't bother touching the cement walls but a string hung from the ceiling, so he pulled it and on came a dusty little light bulb. It was an empty, dingy, cobweb-infested, vermin-ridden room. On the floor in this secret room under a pile of dust was a very familiar-looking male leg…he didn't even want to know how it got there. He no longer had interest and left the pantry. It was amazing what large effect one small person he only knew for eleven years could have on his life. He loved her more than life, he did…he just didn't realize HOW much she meant to him until she was gone. Blood droplets pattered on the top of his head…something was upstairs.

"Why don't you just TAKE me?" Taker asked harshly, "I'm done."


	27. Chapter 27: There was a Dark, Dark House

A/N: Thank you redsandman99, Souless666, Luci-1988, and BellaHickenbottom for your reviews :DDDDD!!!! :[[[[ poor poor Mindy. Hmm I wonder what did happen to her??? hehehe story's not over, folks ;]. Yes redsandman99, Kane IS going to freak the fuck out. As I've demonstrated in the past, there's an umbilical cord attaching him to her. LOL Souless666Taker's a bit traumatized, but perhaps he might get his shit together now?? :[[[ don't worry Luci-1988, there's other stories :P. OMG BellaHickenbottom I'm sooooo sorry!!!! Hahahaha man I promise the little sunspot will be alive and well in my next story which I'll whore out soon enough since this one is coming to an end very soon...

Finally Kane bashed his way through the door and squinted at the burst of light until he ruefully made out the figure standing in the doorway. His heart stopped beating.

"NO!" he screamed, his mind racing in eight hundred different directions and his lungs dropped to the pit of his stomach, "NO…" he shook his head and ran a hand over his mouth, gripping the doorframe so hard pieces of wood came off onto his hands, splintering and cutting them, "NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO-" he turned away, shaking his head as the tears fell freely. Taker was wide eyed and shaking. His eyes drenched in tears as he coughed out breaths. Blood covered him and Kane didn't even want to know why. "Why are YOU here?" he hissed, "Where's my Minda? I don't want YOU!" All Taker could do was grab his little brother's shoulder and grip him into a hug, but Kane shoved him back. "NO!" he shrieked, "Why are YOU here? Where's my MINDA? I want my WIFE I want her NOW! I-" he cut himself off. His older brother's vacant eyes told him everything he needed to know. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew the truth. He shivered and trembled at the idea of Taker holding onto him again, so he growled and shoved his older sibling backwards, "NO!" He screamed and stumbled out of the closet, walking a grand total of three steps before leaning on a wall and slapping a hand against it, sobbing until he slipped to the floor and felt a tense hand dig into his shoulder.

"Come on, Baby Brother!" his voice rattled, "Is THIS how you would have her see you?" Kane was mum; he couldn't comprehend a single word. He capriciously removed the hand from his shoulder and continued to stare into space, blinded by his own love and fury. He sniffled and rubbed his stinging eyes, slamming a palm to the floor. SPLASH! He didn't notice, but Taker sure did. Kane's hand was submerged in a deep red fluid oozing from underneath the laundry room door. "…Baby Broth-"

"L-let it come…" Kane hissed, staring at the old door disdainfully, "Just let it come."

"Please…" the older brother begged, but the little brother snarled and drew away from the comforting touch (understandably so). He wanted nothing, not even the very air he breathed. Sighing defeatedly, Taker pushed off his knuckles and approached the old knob of the laundry room door; Kane stopped him with a soft grunt.

"Do-don't go in there."

"Why the hell not?"

"Ever cross your mind that the thing wants you to walk your decrepit old ass in there?" The Undertaker remained reticent, allowing his heartbroken sibling to speak. "This whole stay has been one big trap…and I tried to warn you of that, you stupid son of a bitch." The Undertaker could only hang his head whilst he watched his baby brother gag and run a shaky hand over his cold sweat-coated mouth. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't function. He remained much calmer than Taker thought he would, but figured at this point Kane already doubted his own existence much longer anyway.

Walking into the kitchen both brothers stopped dead. Blood coated the entire room. Kane balled a fist and squeezed is eyes shut, swiping some of it off the floor with his finger, he knew it was her blood.

"Where is she?" Kane asked with a croak, but his older brother shook his head and swallowed hard.

"…she thought it was YOU" he gulped, "Grabbed 'er an' that was the last I saw a' 'er."

"So she's still alive?" Kane confirmed more for himself than for anyone, "You didn't tell me THAT piece of information"

"That would be because I don't KNOW" Taker snapped, "He grabbed 'er pretty little face I dunno what went on after that"

"How did you NOT see what happened to her?" Kane snapped, "It got my Minda I would LIKE to know what it did with her"

"He grabbed 'er face that's all I SAW! She ran thinkin' it was YOU!"

"I was getting her medicine, you fucktard" Kane snapped, "I bet it looked nothing remotely LIKE me"

"Actually it did"

"SHUT UP!" Kane shrieked and was shoved into the pantry by his older brother. Kane gagged and tried to swing at his older brother when the lights in the kitchen flickered on and off. The younger brother was too preoccupied with crying while the older brother tried with everything he could to hold the baby's mouth shut. The lights in the kitchen flicker and a dark figure walks in. The wet footsteps…and that laughter. That awful, awful laughter rattled through the paper thin walls.

"**She's right here when you're ready to receive her…"** a hollow voice teased Kane more than anyone. The volatile younger brother heard soft, familiar crying and immediately lunged for the door, only to be held back by his older sibling. Taker knew better than to fall for that shit, but had to keep their voices down. That thing knew they were in there, no doubt. It just wanted the thrill of chasing them down. Holding his brother's mouth until he was sure it had left them be, Taker listened as the blood fell from the ceiling to the tiled floor in the kitchen. "**Come out; come out wherever you are…" **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Yep. That shit was coming from the garbage can. Kane was two seconds from biting his brother's hand clean off and ripping up the phone himself. The blood continued to fall as the room grew colder, the freshly fallen blood spelling 'Two 2 go.' The brothers ventured through the hallways in silence. The younger brother kept close to his sibling as not to do anything drastic. Taker was praying he wouldn't, who knew with Kane these days. Once outside the laundry room, Kane slumped against a wall and shook his head, fiddling with his wedding ring and refusing to budge an inch. Taker had to agree with his baby brother just this once, there was no way he or Kane were in shape to combat anything. Not with Mindy gone. Kane didn't make as much as a sound for almost two full days, Taker just wanted to club him where he stood. Eventually he grew stir-crazy and grabbed his little brother's wrist.

"We're goin' in at this point…" Taker jerked his head towards the doorway and sniffled with a despondent Kane at his side. The older brother didn't bother turning the handle; he kicked the door straight open to a clean room. The dryer smelled of something awful, and although Kane didn't give a fuck Taker sure did. "You gonna open it?" the older brother asked the younger one, but Kane didn't answer. With a roll of the eyes Taker pulled the dryer open in a clean sweep and jumped back. It was Trish's head. Kane couldn't even react and quite frankly neither could his brother. They were all cried out so-to-speak. Her caramel eyes gouged out, teeth pulled, and skin dipped in some form of acid to burn it clean off. It was something out of a horror film and neither brother could react. All they knew was that was certainly not Mindy. "There's an attic…"

"Yeah?" Kane asked dispassionately of the tiny rectangular door in the ceiling, "So what?"

"Just shut yer yap n' listen t' yer old brother" the best striker in the history of their company punched the rectangle and popped the ceiling open, climbing up and helping his younger brother in. They gagged from sawdust, but it was Kane that clearly suffered more since he had asthma. Far and away that shit was the biggest attic they'd ever seen, but they dealt. The gigantic duo was forced to crawl around since they had no room to do much else, Taker leading the way. Whilst they crawled, Taker speared himself on a jagged piece of glass and winced, but Kane didn't give a shit. He nudged his older brother on and gagged from a cobweb. This was death on his already weakened lungs.

"_**In a dark, dark wood there was a dark, dark house." **_

The brothers exchanged glances; they knew that shit wasn't good.

"_**And in that dark, dark house, there was a dark, dark room." **_

"Yeah…I hear it too" Kane nodded at the small children's voices singing in unison.

"_**And in that dark, dark room, there was a dark, dark cupboard."**_

"Move" Kane nudged his older brother forward and the two crawled faster, but Taker stopped dead. The floorboards creaked, but Taker was too terrified to notice. All he could stare at was the ominous shadow that lurked in front of them.

"_**And in that dark, dark shelf, there was a dark, dark box." **_

Kane shoved Taker from behind to move faster, but he still didn't budge.

"_**And in that dark, dark box, there was a GHOST!"**_

The floorboards gave out from underneath Kane and he fell straight through. Taker spun around to grab his younger brother while he still could, but Kane had completely fallen into darkness.

"BROTHER!" he finally called, but received no answer from Kane. He panicked, pressed his bloody hand to his head, and looked back up at the stalking shadow creature. "You ain't winnin' this shit jus' yet…" Taker snarled as the shadowed creature slinked away with wet footsteps, "not by a long shot."


	28. Chapter 28: Aleady Dead

A/N: Thank you Souless666, redsandman99, and Luci-1988 for your reviews :DDD!! You hit in on the head Souless666...that's all I'm going to give away. Be careful what you wish for redsandman99...you just might get it ;]. Yeah Luci-1988, I feel worse for Kane too. Min's his little buttercup he loves her...his luck is just about to get worse. This is the 2nd to last chapter of this story I'll explain my next one once I post the final chapter hehe ;DDD!!!

Kane groaned and gagged as shards of wood fell into his mouth. Immediately he expelled the foreign objects and craned his neck in every direction, there was no light but the deep hole from which he fell. He was trapped wherever the hell he was, but in far too much pain to really consider how far it was he really fell. He didn't even know how long he was out, but the small amount of light that did beam through was enough to really do a number on his weakened corneas. His right arm was definitely shattered, which was great being that he had been a righty his entire life. He cringed and sucked in a great deal of air through his teeth, his arm hurt so badly he could feel the blood seeping through the bone and onto the floor. It was no ordinary shatter or break of any kind. His asthma was kicking up from shock, so he used his abs to pull up and take a few deep pants. Despite the pain, he heaved to his feet and tried to wobble around. He had nothing to wrap his arm with so he simply allowed it to hang there like it wasn't even attached to his body. Feeling along the walls, he managed to flip a switch, completely blinding him and forcing him to emit a shriek. It was beyond painful to be greeted with that sort of shit hanging above his head. He almost smacked into a pile of boxes but was able to avoid them; he was in some sort of basement he figured. There was a knob to some random room in front of his face, made of brass most likely. Without thinking, he twisted with his left hand and shoved the wooden door open with one arm. It creaked, but he didn't give a shit. The room was just as pitch black as the cobweb-infested basement he had fallen to because his stupid brother had to stop walking. Entering the room on a first basis, Kane could decipher a large bed in the center covered in disheveled sheets. It looked good enough to sit on for a moment, since he knew there was no way in hell he was getting out of there on his own. He stalked closer to the bed to find the sheets were drenched in blood. He was so unfazed at this point all he could do was laugh at the object in the room with him.

"I know you're not my Minda…" he told whoever (or whatever) the creature was stoically, he couldn't really walk very far because the fall had damaged his ankle. Something moved. Fast. He whirled around and tripped, falling onto his good hand and for his own sake staying down. "Go ahead" he made contact with the shadow that lurked ever closer, "You've killed a man that's already dead." The door slammed shut…and that was all.


	29. Chapter 29: Game Over

A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL OF YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS :DDDDDD!!!! This is officially the shortest thing I ever wrote haha. Short, sweet, and to the point. Anywhoo I promised to whore out my next story while I will begin posting right away tomorrow. It's called Monster and it's kind of a drama/thriller/romance about a childhood mistake that turns into something ugly. It's pretty freakin creepy I like it a lot, a monologue Kane gave a few years back when he was talking about his neighbor's dog inspired me. It's a stalker story in short. I'll have it up by tomorrow and I'm super excited about it I finished it like a week ago since I'm starting my second semester of hell-I mean college-tomorrow :[[[. I hope you enjoyed Play Dead as much as I enjoyed killing everyone :D! Back to killing more things and people tomorrow!!

The Undertaker had been continuing onward, his hand in far too much pain to keep continuing much longer.

"Mark!" Taker gasped, looking about frantically for the face to that voice. "Mark!" No one.

"Little Sister!" he echoed. There was now shallow breathing down his throat, almost as if the source to the voice was riding piggyback on him. He couldn't feel it though, he couldn't feel a thing. God knew where his brother was and his in-law was gone too. BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! It was crawling after him. Whatever the fuck it was, it was crawling after him, increasing ferocity by the second. The Undertaker could do nothing but crawl faster. He was now trying to break through any wall he could to get away, but it was useless. The pursuit continued, this thing was simply toying with him…just like it did everyone else but he was far too blind to see.

"_**MARK!"**_ Taker screamed.

"YOU AIN'T MY DAMN LITTLE SISTER!"

"_**MARK!"**_ that was no longer the sweet, child-like voice of Mindy. It was the man, the raspy, waterlogged old man. _**"PLEASE, Mark! Help me, PLEASE! Help me PLEASE MARK! He's gonna hurt me! You HAVE to help me! PLEASE!"**_ Light. He caught light. _**"WAIT! WAIT MARK NO! Come BACK! I want you to come back! MARK!"**_ Taker ignored it, slamming all of his weight into the floor and he fell straight down exactly as his brother had. Unlike his brother, he had landed on a carpet, and was greeted by a glass sunroof and moonlight. He had no idea where his brother had fallen, but wasn't comforted by the idea that he was still out there. That same red sofa was still where it always stood, and before he could move to take a rest he stopped dead. Red eyes watched him from the hole he fell from. He knew his time was running out. Moving the couch to cover an unsettling hole in the wall, Taker heard the high-pitched, senseless laughter and singing of a group of young children.

"_**In a dark, dark wood there was a dark, dark house. And in that dark, dark house, there was a dark, dark room." **_

"God DAMN it!" he roared, covering his hands over his ears and drowning it out the best he could.

"_**And in that dark, dark room, there was a dark, dark cupboard. **__**And in that dark, dark shelf, there was a dark, dark box." **_

A shadow shifted behind him.

"_**And in that dark, dark box, there was a GHOST!"**_ They laughed at him, those little brats. Laughter and voices continued to sound from below, and it was scaring the shit out of him. Shaking his head he couldn't believe they were getting closer, and louder. Were those little brats scratching to the surface? He didn't want to find out. Looking up at the window he noticed there was but a single pane, the signal sent loud and clear.

"…and then there was one" he whispered hoarsely, just wishing the house would take him at this point. All was lost. The shadows played across the floor, spelling 'GAME OVER.' He wasn't fazed. He didn't care. His brother was gone, his little sister was gone…but that shadow scared the fuck out of him. He was going down anyway, might as well put up a fight instead of dying like a dog. He crawled back from where he came despite the bad hand, watching the blood drip as he went. He whacked his head, but continued on, he could taste the blood dribbling down his forehead.

"**_Mark PLEASE!"_**

"You ain't my GOD DAMN LITTLE SISTER!" tears stung the corners of his eyes, but he didn't shed them. Instead he allowed instinct to take him to where his brother fell, and he dropped. He dropped straight the fuck down and didn't care where he landed. He hit, and he hit hard. He probably broke something; he already had a terrible hip. He didn't know where the hell he was, but he called to his dead brother anyway. "KANE!" he looked around drearily, but no Kane responded. The lights were surprisingly on, dark laughter accompanying it. Eyes watched his every move, so he entered the room he knew he was supposed to, blood painting the walls, floor, and single bed. He stepped on something…it was his brother's lower leg. Say no more. There was a long, blood-coated spine lying on the floor not too far from him. SCRRRRRRRRATCH! SCRRRATCH! It clawed at the old wooden door, Taker gulping and watching it fly open. He jumped, turning to the bed and noticing a large mass under the sheets. He didn't need anyone to tell him what was under that bloody heap. What was he supposed to do? Double-taking he noticed the bloody heap was gone as was every trace of blood. A long trail of water led to the door and naturally he followed it. The well-lit room he had originally come from was slightly more welcoming, though the door slammed shut the moment he entered. It was dank; he could literally feel the moisture in the air between his fingertips. Water trickled onto his shoulder.

"**_Game Over DeadMAN_**!" rang like a gong. Taker gasped. He tried to leave, it was bolted shut. Water continued to trickle down from the ceiling. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip Drip. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING! That fucking phone. Where was it coming from? RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG! RINNNNNNNG! There were now three sounds in Taker's head. Breathing, his own heartbeat, and that phone. That horrible phone to torture him. Plastered about the walls and all over the place were missing person's newspaper ads. The ringing ceased, Taker looked up, there was none other than a dark figure wearing the beautiful face of Miranda. "Game. Over." She smirked and his agonized scream ripped through the empty house. His volume caused the lights to flicker and eventually go out. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING!

"_**In a dark, dark wood there was a dark, dark house. And in that dark, dark house, there was a dark, dark room" **_the children sang as a car drove towards the house from a distance. _**"And in that dark, dark room, there was a dark, dark cupboard. **__**And in that dark, dark shelf, there was a dark, dark box." **_As the sedan pulled up the long driveway the front door burst open, a screaming, faceless young womansprinted outside drenched in blood, stumbling and banging on the windshield. The young couple emerged from the vehicle, screamed themselves, and pulled the screaming faceless Mindy away from the house and whipped out a cell phone. _**"And in that dark, dark box, there was a GHOST!"**_ As the EMTs laid her on a stretcher and began to wheel her into the ambulance, Miranda took one last terrified glance at the old house and shrieked. In the windows were the eleven people she travelled with, smiling and waving at her as they loaded the stretcher in the back and closed the door shut. Once they pulled away and got Mindy to stop screaming, she looked out the back window and the ghosts were still there; screaming for her to come back. The front door slammed shut.

THE END?


End file.
